Disgaea: Cursed Insert
by Surviving Devil
Summary: I had thought it was a joke one of the developers added in at the game over screen. Little had I known, that choice would change my life. I awoke in Holt Village. For some reason my best friend is on Zenon's side. Why was I even here? Disgaea two self insert. Complete. Vote's for the ending will remain open till mourning on 2/7/13.
1. Chapter 1

G/N: I had the want to write this for a bit now... I really can't think of much to say besides that I'm going to try to keep the forth wall (Mostly) intact. As you can probably guess this is going to be a self insert for disgaea two. And if people like it enough I might make a squeal. Guess that's all for now. O and before I forget theirs going to be a slight change in the starting team that Adell gets. Now that's all for now.

Story: Disgaea: cursed insert.

Chapter one: How the hell did I get here.

"Damn." I said under my breath as Flonne took out most my team with one attack.

_Now how do I do the stage?_ I thought to myself. Flonne was level two hundred while most of my team was below one hundred. All except for Desco, Axel, and Valvatorez. Val was also over two hundred being the only one to be at the level now.

If you haven't guess by now I don't blame you. I was sitting their, trying to figure out how to do the second extra stage on disgaea 4 (Still need help their if anyone wants to tell me a quick way to do it). I looked back at the screen. A confused look spread across my face. Instead of the title screen being their, their was a almost completely black screen. Except for a box, asking if I would like to enter the world of disgaea.

I laughed in my head. _What kind of joke is this._ I thought. I clicked the yes. Popping up in the next box was, which game would you like to enter. It had a list of all the main series. I still didn't thing anything strange at the time, and why should I have. I was a normal, slightly over weight teenager. I went to the second game, clicking on it since it was my favorite.

Sometimes I wish I had never clicked, just turn the game off like my cousin does, maybe my life would have never changed. But it's to late now, and it will never change back. Not like it matters tho, I like my new life a lot. My eyes were taken over by darkness. I quickly fell, yet hit no ground.

"Who are you?" Questioned a voice, coming from nowhere. "What are you?"

"I'm human." I said, confused. The voice let out a slight laugh.

"Then you might regret your choice later, just know, it's to late to go back." It said as the darkness around me went mute. I was covered in it, unable to see, hear, or feel. Then suddenly I was in a bright light. I opened my eyes, seeing a forest around me, a town as well.

"Who the hell did I summon?" Came a voice beside me. I turned my head, seeing a girl with pink hair, tied into a small ponytail, with bat-like wings behind her.

I jumped up, shocked by what I saw, it was Hanako from Disgaea 2.

"I don't know but you seem to have scared him." Said someone behind me. I quickly turned, seeing a red haired person, I would guess to be in his teens. I was even more in shock, I knew who it was as soon as I saw him. Adell, the main carector of Disgaea two.

"Who are you?" He asked.

_I felt like I was getting light headed, was it any human that came to this world or just the ones already in it._ I thought staggering backwards.

"My name is James." I said. It was then followed by a scream, my scream. I was holding my head, unable to move. A three eyed lady came out, running I think. My mind was clouded at the time.

"It seems the curse affects humans who are from other worlds." She stated in a slightly sad tone. The pain in my head increased, as horns shot out of my head. Then the pain stopped, blood rushed down my face, from where the horns forced their way out of my head.

I opened my eyes, confused. Adell looked down at me.

"What?" I asked, not knowing what happened, I then looked down at my hands.

"The hell!" I yelled out, seeing they were covered in blood.

"Seems you didn't know, this a curse on the world, turning all humans into demons." He stated in a slightly sad voice. That's when it hit me, what had happened. I felt above my head, feeling horns now have come out.

_I wonder if I can force these changes._ I thought. I didn't really care for how I looked, I had a lot of acne along with dirty blonde hair coming over my left eye. Along with the horn's, my eye color tinted red, showing I was turning into a demon.

A smile played on my lips. "I'm fine with it." I said getting up. For some reason along with the horns and eyes my hair got longer, now coming down over my mouth. "I could get use to this body." I stated cracking my neck.

"How could you say that!" Yelled Adells mom.

"I really don't care, I think I'll enjoy this version of me a lot more." I said, it was then that I noticed, Rozalin wasn't their. _Maybe they haven't summoned her yet._ I thought.

Adell's mom continued to glare at me.

"Well if Honako is done messing around I can attempt to get Zenon." She said, sticking her two children and her husband in the cauldron. I didn't care to pay anymore attention, knowing what was going to happen.

_So it wasn't a sick joke. I'm now in Disgaea two._ _And as a demon._ A smile played my lips. _I can now leave that body behind. _It was true I didn't care for my body, counting I have or I guess had conic back pain. I decided to test out my new strength, if I got anymore that is. I hit a tree, I made a slight dent into it but that was all. I heard a yell, sounding feminine.

I new who it was right away, their was only one person who it could have been, Rozalin. I walked over to where I heard the yelling to see Rozalin their. _Damn didn't get much time before she got here._ I thought. Don't get me wrong I like her character, but I don't like people like her. I groan as soon as I heard her, knowing this was going to be very long.

_Maybe theirs something I could by from the shop._ I started walking their when I remembered something, I have no money. _Damn._ I thought, I decided to go to the lake instead, seeing the changes that had happened to my appearance. When I did I was shocked, I now had red eyes. That might not be so strange since I'm a demon now but since I had two different color eyes I thought I might end up with one staying the same color.

I turn, seeing that they were finally about to leave. As I walked up to where Adell and Rozalin were, Adells father showed the mercenary's that he had hired. _Nearly forgot about this part._ I thought as they started to appear.

First to appear was a red skull.

"This here is Clive, with magic support." Said Adells Dad.

Second was a fighter with an axe.

"This is the leader of the group, Sabre.

Third one that came was a healer named Treya. _Well that's all of them._ I thought walking up to them. As I walked up tho, the Dimensional gate opened again, showing a lady fighter coming through.

"And the last one name is Freya." I looked at them. Clive had white hair coming out of his hood that looked like a skull. It was all red and he had clear glasses on. Treya the healer had on a long brown dress, hair blonde and going halfway down her back.

Sabre was shirtless with a bandana tide around his head. He had brown pants covering his legs. The last Freya, She had green hair, part of it sticking out. She had a belt bra (Is that what its called) on and pants. She had armor boots coming up to her knees, with the back missing so she could still move quickly.

As I walked up she turned to me, she shot me a strange look before turning back. I walked up behind Adell.

"You mind if I join as well?" I asked, hoping I could tag along, I wanted to help since I would be here for at least a while anyway.

"Do you even have any fighting experience?" He asked giving me a strange look.

"No but I'm a quick learner." I said.

"Then I'm not going to take you with me. I don't want you getting hurt because you didn't know what to do." He stated.

"Your taking Rozalin and she has never been trained." I stated, trying to change his mind.

"How do you know that?" She questioned with a surprised look on her face.

"I know a lot more then you think, and I'm going to keep saying what I know until you take me with you." I stated, anger getting into my voice.

"Like?" Asked Adell.

"Well lets see. Your not really related to anyone here." I whispered to him, so no one would hear.

"How?"

"I might tell you later, IF you let me come with you."

"...Fine." He said, getting annoyed. I nodded looking over the group. My eyes stopped on Freya again. Her hair only came down to the side of her face but she looked rather cute to me. She looked back to me, I quickly looked away. I could tell she was glaring at me for some reason.

I then noticed that my clothing when I was at my house I had been wearing jeans long with my shirt that completely contradicted my personality. Now I was wearing what appeared to be black armor, covering most of my body. I didn't notice it earlier but I also had a helmet on, which now had two holes in it from where my horns grew.

The next thing I knew we were in the town fields. I looked around, seeing a few prinnies. _I should throw one!_ I thought rather loudly in my head. _Wait? Am I classified as a monster or human type? …. Who the hell cares!_ I yelled back in my head. _Wait... their talking._ By the time I thought that they were done and we were about to fight.

I saw Sabre pull out his axe, Clive a staff, Treya a bow, and Freya a spear. I closed my hand into a fist, ready to start. Adell made the first move, rushing up and punching a prinny. While I rushed by them, Sabre beside me. The prinny turned, seeing us. I was about to punch it when it pulled out two swords out and sliced me in the arms.

"Damn!" I yelled out. I moved to the left, Sabre went to the right. The prinny turned to me as Sabre sent his axe down over its head, cutting it in half. I turned to my left, seeing that Freya and Clive were taking down the other. I turned left seeing Adell and Roz fighting the first one.

I felt a tingling sensation in my arms, I looked down seeing it healing up. I looked up, seeing Treya near me, healing.

"Thanks." I said, she nodded and went over to Adell and Roz. I turned to see that the other prinny was down. That left Adells the last one. I could see Freya who was sitting down, seeming to be cleaning her spear. _Must have got blood on it. _I thought.

"I've noticed you keep looking at her." Said Sabre behind me. I jumped slightly surprised.

"I noticed to. I just don't know why." I stated, hoping he would drop it. He did, but changing the subject.

"Your look is strange." He said. "You have demon traits yet you seem human."

"That's because I'm human but where this worlds curse changes humans into demons I'm changing." I stated in slightly cold voice, hoping he would stop talking.

"You know you will not get me to stop talking by simply acting cold." He stated.

A smile played my lips. "Then I got some work cut out for me." I said. I didn't notice but Freya had been close enough to hear the conversation.

"That you do." He said, Adell and Roz had been talking but I payed no mind, since I knew it wasn't major story.

"So what's your story, how did you end up here?" I asked. Sabre seemed slightly shocked by my question.

"Well since I'm the leader of a mercenary group it's my job to find jobs that last a while so we get more money. What about you?" He finished and asked.

"I really don't know or care. I was at my house one minute and then the next I was at Holt." I stated. I could tell he didn't seem to buy it but I didn't care. Freya had drifted close enough for me to notice her. I didn't say anything tho.

"So you just accidentally got caught in this." She asked, I could see that she was skeptical in her eyes. I nodded. "Then why do you want to fight for Adell?"

"Because, it seemed like it would be fun. Plus I wanted to try my new powers out, now it seems I don't have a chance yet." I said, she continued to look. I could see she wasn't buying it, but it didn't matter it was the truth.

I looked at her again. Her eyes were blue, which I just noticed. Sabre came up behind me.

"Your doing it again." He whispered. I quickly turned my head.

"Thanks for telling me." I said.

"Welcome." He said, turning to Treya. He seemed to be talking to her. _Damn I don't think Adell and Roz talked this long in the game._ I thought. As soon as I thought it they decided that we were going to continue our traveling.

We got to a pond, which had five prinnys near it. And yet again I zoned out, since I didn't see this as important. After a few seconds of talking a fight broke out. This time I made the first move, jumping over the first four prinny's, since they were in a line. I landed on the other side.

The prinny looked slightly shocked. I quickly punched it, sending it back a bit. It got a confused look, as I punched it in the chest. He responded by going back a bit and jumping into the air. He quickly pulled two swords out of the air.

He quickly made a few slices at me, sending wind slash's blasting at me. They hit me, cutting me up. I started to slow down a bit. But I was still fast enough to hit the prinny again, knocking it out. It seemed my new demon blood wanted blood since I still was ready to fight. I kicked it in the face.

Adell quickly came behind me. Grabbing my arms.

"The hell are you doing!" He yelled.

"I...don't...know..." I said slowly, gaining control of my body again.

"It could be because he's just turned into a demon that he hasn't been able to handle himself yet." Stated Sabre.

"Their have been cases like that before, my books talked about demons who were humans or angels before are more violent as their new blood gets use to the body." Said Clive, closing a book.

"Or he could just have a violent nature." Said Freya. _Why the hell is she trying to make him stop having me around._ It seemed they had taken out all the other prinnies. It seemed that the conversation had ended. I walked over to Freya.

"Why are you trying to get Adell to not bring me." I asked slightly annoyed.

"Because your all secrets. No one knows anything about you. I talked to Adell and you just came out of no where." She said, slightly annoyed.

"If you want to know about me just ask." I said, getting slightly angry.

"Fine where the hell did you come from?" She asked.

"I came from another world, one of the human worlds. It was massively polluted, a world that they didn't deserve." I told her. She seemed to believe me this time, but she continued to look at me strange. "Now can I ask you a question?" I asked.

She seemed to think about it for a bit. "Sure."

"Why do you only wear that?" I questioned pointing to her bra. She blushed slightly.

"Would you be willing to fight a girl who was only wearing this." Was her response.

"I don't know, this is my first day of fighting." I stated. I looked up into the sky, noticing the sun was going down.

"Your joking right?" She questioned.

"No, this is really the first time I fought." She suppressed a giggle. "Adell the suns going down, maybe we should make camp." I suggested. He turned to me. Seeming to think for a bit. Then nodded. I quickly went to a tree dropping down ot the ground. I leaned against the tree. I could see the others making a camp as I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

G/N: I own nothing, this is the only time I'm saying this. Only thing I own is myself and the personality of Clive, Sabre, Treya, and Freya

Disgaea Cursed Insert.

Chapter two.

I awoke, slightly confused. I have a habit of forgetting where I am after I sleep. Yet I really had no clue where I was this time, I was surrounded by green cloth, as well as white bandages all over me. I remembered not having the injuries treated the day before and going asleep against a tree.

I got up, seeing that Adell, Sabre, and Clive were also in the ten. _So I guess someone moved me into a tent... Why?_ I questioned myself. I got out of it, I could see the sun having risen over top of the trees. I could also see that a green haired warrior was already awake, seeming to be practicing with her spear.

I walked up behind her without her noticing, which I was shocked about. I was about to say something, when she turned, slicing at me with her spear. I ducked, as it hit my horns. I felt a pain enter my head, which seemed to throb.

"Shit, I come over to say good morning and get hit in the horn with a spear." I complained while rubbing my horn.

"Well you shouldn't have tried sneaking up behind me." She said, a slight smirk on her face. I look around and spot something sparkling in a bush. My eyes lit up as I got off the ground and rushed over to it. I grabbed it up, noticing it was a sword.

"Been awhile since I've held one of these." I said swinging it around.

"Thought you said that you hadn't fought before?" She questioned slightly confused.

"I haven't, but my friend had two of them." I said holding it in front of me. It wasn't as long as I was use too. My friend had two katana's which were about five six. This was a broadsword, yet light enough to wield with one had. I turned to her with a slight smile on my face.

"Wanna spar?" I asked her, I was almost grinning. She seemed to think about if for a bit, then nodded. I pulled off the bandages, knowing that they would only slow down my movement. I could see that most the cuts, for the most part healed.

"Just because your new at fighting, don't think that I'll hold back on you." She said. I smiled, as well as nodded. I wasn't looking for someone to hold back on me. She dashed at me, taking me by surprise. I raised my sword just in time to block it. They collided for a split second then she pulled her spear back, preparing for a second attack.

I dashed at her, blade raised, only to hit nothing. As I brought my sword down she moved to the side, spear in front of her. My eyes widened as she jabbed at me. I attempted to jump back, having it scrap across my chest.

Blood flowed out from it, as I pulled my sword back. _I refuse to lose._ I thought as I pulled my fist back. I went in for a punch with my left hand, which she dodged. What she wasn't expecting was for me to spin around, sword out. My blade went into her arm for a split second. She ducked down, jabbing her spear at me. It hit my legs fast. I fell down, hard to the ground waiting for the next attack. It never came.

"Seems that you lost." Freya said, with a smirk.

"I would agree, if I didn't do this." I said, hitting her in the stomach with the side of my sword, knocking the air out of her. She fell down to her knees holding her stomach, gasping for air.

"Now I would say its a tie." I said, getting off of the ground, I felt the pain in my legs and chest disappear. I turned seeing Treya healing me, along with Freya. I also heard clapping. I turned even more to see Sabre clapping.

"It seems you can put up a slight fight, not sure how that would good it would do against a monster type tho." He said, placing his axe over his back. Freya got up, seeming to glare at me.

"That was cheap." She said, voice seething with anger.

"Think of it this way. If it was a real fight you could have died." I stated.

"The thing is it wasn't a real fight. You would have been dead before that, when I hit you in the lower leg." She said, still glaring.

"If that's how you feel then how about we go again." I said, challenging her, my demon blood starting to boil.

"Fine, she said, holding her spear to the ground.

"You guys will have to do that latter. Since we should get move." Said Adell seeming to get annoyed. I stared at him for a second, then nodded. Freya doing the same, she turned to Treya, while I walked over to Sabre.

"James, why the hell did you do that?" He questioned, giving me a funny look.

"What?" I asked.

"She had been taking it easy on you. Now that you got cocky shes going to come at you full force next fight." He stated, seeming to worry about me for some reason.

"I don't care, What doesn't kill makes me... what was the other part?" I said thinking. Sabre just gave me a strange look.

"Stronger." He suggested.

"Yes that's the rest of it." I said, nodding.

"Back on topic, she seemed really pissed. I'd watch out if I were you." He said, looking at Freya and Treya. They seemed to be close.

"Hard to believe their twins." Stated Sabre.

"Their twins." I said slightly shocked.

"Thanks for helping me prove my point. Yes their twins, even tho they look nothing alike." As we walked, now in a strange silence. We got to a slightly elevated, by a few feet, seeming to just rise out. As we got their, four orcs and a mothman prepared for battle.

I drew my new sword, ready to fight, while Sabre beside me did the same. This time Freya made the first move, seeming to want to work out some stress. She dashed at the mothman, while Sabre and I went right, up the ruins of a wall. Up their we found the four orcs.

"Tag team?" I asked, Sabre nodded as we both ran for the two near the moth. I jumped into the air, as Sabre moved his axe for a side chop. The orc blocked that, while the other blocked my attack.

I jumped back, as they swung their clubs at us. I got hit in the head, having a spike catching me in the head. I staggered backwards, knowing that it could cost me my life. I look to see one of them in the air, ready to attack.

I raised my sword, making it impale itself on it. I lowered the sword, making the body slide off. The other got surprised to see his friend stabbed through the stomach, that he didn't even see Sabre, rush up to him, slicing it in half.

I turned seeing that the mothman having been killed, while Adell punched the last orc in the face. I watched as it staggered back, then brought his club down on Adell's arm. He snapped it back, as he punched the orc in the face, Then uppercut it him into the air. Then jumping himself and kicking it hard in the face. The orc fell to the ground, unmoving. It was then that I noticed the blood that was running down my face.

I rubbed it away on my arm, able to catch part of a conversation of Rozalin and Adell.

"Listen, you. Why do you desire to do something as stupid and reckless as battling my father.? She asked. I laughed as a zoned out for a bit, lost in my thoughts.

_So now I"m stuck in Disgaea two. I don't know if that's bad or good, but so far I'm loving it._ I thought. It was then that I noticed something. _My memories, why is it that I'm starting to lose them._ I thought, trying to remember how I had gotten here in the first place.

I didn't notice when Treya walked up to me, healing my head. It wasn't until the sensation was gone that I noticed, and looked up.

"Thanks." I mumbled. She just walked away. Sabre looked at me, noticing I was lost in thought again.

"He is strange." He said walking off to Freya.

_Wasn't their something about this in the game?_ I thought, unable to remember.

"Damn!" I yelled out punching a tree. I don't usual handle stress like that but it seemed to help. Or at least it did to the demon side of me.

"What's wrong?" Asked Adell.

"I'm...losing my memory!" I yelled out. Adell seemed to be surprised by the sudden change in my voice, being I increased the level of my voice.

"That's a side effect." He said, a sad look cross his face.

"So does that mean?" I asked, having lost a bit of memory.

"Yes, my family has suffered the side effects." He said in a low tone. I gave him a sympathetic look but it didn't see that he noticed. I pulled out my phone, only now noticing that I had it with me. The screen was black.

_I hope that it is only dead._ I thought as I held in the power button. I waited a few seconds, seeing L from Death Notes face appearing. I noticed it still had a full charge. _What does it matter, what are you going to do call someone. Hello, yea my names James and I'm stuck in a video game_. _Like hell anyone's going to believe that._ I said in my head.

I turned it off, knowing their was nothing I could use it for. I thought about throwing it away, now having no use for it. Sabre looked at me, giving me a strange look, but said nothing. Freya walked up to me, which I saw as strange.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"Really... a bunch of stuff, like trying to remember how I got here." I can't remember anything from a week before I got here." I stated sadly. She seemed to stare at me for a second then left. _I knew she wouldn't be much help_. I thought losing myself in it again.

"You know, you're not going to get anywhere by just waiting around." Said Sabre. "If you want to get it back you got to continue to help use till the end." He said, trying to cheer me up. It didn't work but I acted like it had. It's not like it really mattered, what he said was true but it wouldn't make me feel better.

I got off the ground, not knowing how I got down on it. One thought in my mind, the thought to get stronger and get my memory back. I pulled up the sword, ready for almost anything that would be thrown at me. Even if I was going to have to do it myself.

We exited the clearing, leaving behind the abandoned house. I held my sword out, demon blood wanting a fight.

"You seem to have a new found dream." Said Clive walking up behind me, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"You seem to be very perceptive." I stated.

"I'm a skull, a child born with magical powers. I have to be, to know when to cast spells, when to hid, and to know when I'm outmatched." He stated, looking up into the air with his crimson eyes.

"So what's your dream?" I asked him.

"To continue to travel with this group, so that one day I can be strong enough to go back home, and protect my family." He stated with a smirk on his face.

"That's a good dream." I said with a nod.

"Yours?" He asked.

"To get stronger and gain back my memories." I said. "I mean I still have most of them, but with how Adell was talking it seems the longer this curse plays out the more memories you lose."

"From what I've read that's how it works." He said.

"So what spells do you know?" I asked him out of curiosity.

"Fire. That's all I know right now, but I'm learning Mega Fire." He said. My eyes let up.

"So how exactly do you learn a spell?" I asked him.

"Well for mages/skulls we learn them by training by ourselves while most others need to be taught how." He said, flipping through his book. He started to read, losing interest in the conversation. I looked into the air, waiting for something to happen.

As we got to the end of the path, we could see a blonde haired guy being yelled at by someone with a Megaphone.

"That is him. That blonde man over there is overlord Zenon, that is my father." She said, with a smirk on her face. I knew she was lying but decided not to say anything.

"W-what? Really!" Said Adell, slightly shocked. "... But he looks so young. Can that guy really be your father?" He asked.

"Ah ha. Are you filled with terror now that he is standing before you." She said cocky. You could see Adell get angry at that side remark.

"N, no! That's not it at all! But I can't just attack him fron behind. I must fight him head on!" Yelled adell.

"Can you defeat him that way? He is known as the god of all overlords." She said. Adell punched his fists together.

"I won't lose! I have to save my family!" He yelled out. Rozalin started to say something quietly. I couldn't understand what she said. A sad look went across her face.

"Hey Director, Look!" Yelled out overlord Zenon?

_I don't think that's him?_ I thought, not remembering if it was true or not.

"Well, hello there." He continued. I zoned out for a second.

"I don't want your stupid autograph! I want your life!" Yelled Adell, holding his fist out.

...Huh? Wait, am I on Screw'd?" He asked the person he called Director. Adell didn't wait for an answer, nor did Zenon's men. Up front, their were three warriors, two with swords and one with gloves. On either side their were two girls, one with pink hair, the other with blonde. Both wearing beltbra's, with spears. Up on the cliff their was a red headed girl, holding a staff.

Counting them, we were tied with men. Seven of us, seven of them. Adell rushed up, jumping of the fist fighters head, while I ran up taking on the fist fighter. I punched at him, while he ducked and sent an uppercut at me in the face. It hit hard, I staggered backwards as he rushed at me. This time he tried to punch me straight in the face, which I blocked with the side of my sword. As I turned, getting on his side I saw Sabre fighting one of the ones with a sword, and Freya fighting the other spear user.

_Hope this isn't like Fire Emblem or else Sabre is screwed._ I thought as I swung my sword, aimed at the fighters legs. He jumped into the air, fist pointed down. I roll under him, turning as fast as I could. Yet it wasn't fast enough, I got hit in the head by his fist. Blood started to run down my face as I stabbed my sword into his stomach. A sick smile spread across my face as I pulled it out, after swinging it through his shoulder. Shock went across his face, as he fell to the ground. Yet his injuries healed.

He got up. "Glad you didn't go to deep, or I wouldn't have gotten back up." He said, with a smirk on his face. Anger flared up in my eyes. _He cheated me out of a kill! _I yelled in my head. I dashed at him, as he jumped back. As he punched at me, I moved to the side, only getting scraped on my cheek by his fist. I hit him with my left, right in the face. He fell to the ground, as I jumped up the cliff, knowing that my target was their.

The healer, who's red hair girl. I smiled insanely as I ran at her, sword pointed in front of me. To my side Adell and Zenon? were exchanging punch's. The healer, held out her staff to block my attack. My sword hit the staff, cutting into it. With my left hand, I punched her in the stomach, making her drop.

I sat their pointing my blade down at her. _Can I do this, really kill someone?_ I questioned myself. _Yes, I have to, to gain my memories back._ I continued thinking, as I stabbed my sword through her chest. She fell limp to the ground, not getting back up.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I turned around, to face the fist fighter again. Trying not to think about the girl who's life I had just ended. Who she might have been and what she could have done. "Your turn." I said, pointing my sword at him. I could tell he was angry.

He dashed at me, attempting to punch me in the face. I ducked, while holding the sword over my head, pointed straight at his heart. I shoved it in, without a second thought. His mouth fell open in shock as I shifted my sword to drop the body. I turned, seeing one burned to crisp. Another with gunshot holes all over her body, another with a spear wound in her heart. And another cleaved in half.

I jumped off the cliff, seeing that everyone was down their resting. As I got down I felt a stinging sensation across my body. I saw that Treya had her staff up, healing me. I nodded to her, as she seemed to smile for some reason. I walked over to where Sabre and Clive were.

"So it seems your finally done." Said Sabre, who was wiping the blood off his axe. Clive was face first into his book. _For someone who looks so young to read so much. Then again he is a demon, which means he could be older then me._ I finished my thoughts.

"Yea, the healer got in the way at first." I stated, sheathing my sword. Clive looked up for a second.

"They can become a problem at times, but I can't believe that they left her so under guarded that you just ran up and killed her." He said right before shoving his face back into the book. Seeming to no long care for the conversation.

I sat down on a rock, falling asleep almost immediately.

I woke up to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see, Freya, violently shaking me.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I yelled, getting off of the rock. That was something I could always do, fall asleep almost anywhere.

"It's about time, you've been sleeping for about twenty minutes." She said. You could tell she was annoyed, you could tell it in her voice. I looked around, seeing that Zenon? was gone. I felt my head, noting my horns were still their.

_Must've been a fake._ I thought. I could see everyone was ready to leave, which happened almost immediately. We were now back in Holt Village.

"And why didn't we do that last night?" I questioned looking around.

"Because if we didn't have the area secure, then monsters would come back to it before we could contiue." Said Adell.

"Oh." I said, not knowing what else to say.

"You guys will also get assigned houses." Said Adell. It was then that I noticed that their were more houses then you could see in the game. "We only have a few houses left show you will get assigned houses. Each one being smaller then most. Only holding two people at most." Said Adell. His dad came out with a very small hat.

"On each paper has a number on it from one to three. You guys will have to chose a one." Said Adell's dad. First one to get a paper was Sabre, getting a two. Next was Treya, also getting a two. She seemed to blush a bit as she noticed. Next was me, and I got a three. Clive went after me, getting a one. Their were now only two pieces of paper left. Freya walked up their, slightly nerves. I think it was because their were only two people that she could room with now. Clive or me.

She walked up, grabbing one of the two remaining pieces of paper, and getting a sad look on her face. She turned around, looking at her everyone was divided by the house they were staying at. And then she walked up to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I mentally groaned, knowing that I was now stuck in a house with her. It's not that I don't like her just that she could easily get on my nerves.

"Were done for the day so you guys can do what you want now." Said Adell, starting to walk away. Sabre started walking to his house, Treya right behind him. Clive just sat on the ground, still reading his book. I looked over to Freya, who you could tell didn't want to room with me. I looked around, seeing all the towns people walking around, now monsters.

_If I don't work fast, I'm not even going to be classified as a human class._ I thought, then my thoughts started going all over the place.

"Treya, could you stay for a second?" I asked her. She seemed to glare at me for a second.

"That's right we haven't had our fight yet." Said Freya, with a slight nod. Treya still looked angry, but nodded in return.

She pulled our her spear, while I pulled out my sword and readied my fist. _While I'd been asleep my thoughts never stopped. And now I want to try my new attack. _I thought. She dashed at me, spear pointed at my knee. I jumped into the air, angling my sword to cut into her. She ducked and rolled out of the way.

My blade entered the ground, leaving a hole. I quickly turned, pulling the sword out at an angle. She was above me now, spear pointed down. I stepped back, as the lance cut the left side of my left leg. I felt blood run down my leg, but I didn't care. _Now's the time for my attack_ I thought, as her lance was stuck in the ground. She couldn't pull it out.

"Field of Flames!" I yelled out, my palm pointed at her. Blue flames shot out of it. A shock look went across her face as the blue flames surrounded her. The problem was tho, I couldn't see her. I also couldn't see the spear coming out of the fire, aimed at my left leg.

"Damn!" I screamed out, now unable to move either legs, as I fell to the ground. The flames died down, and I could see Freya. She had burn marks on her stomach and arms, she walked out of what was left of the flames. She was walking slowly, thinking she had won.

She pulled the spear out of my leg, roughly making blood rush out. I let out a scream.

"Checkmate." She said, a smile on her face. I nodded, showing her I could do no more.

"Treya, could you heal use please?" Freya asked her twin.

"... Sure sis." Said her sister, starting to heal me. The wound closed, but didn't fully heal. I got up, testing it, hoping it was strong enough to hold my weight. I put my weight on it, sure that it could now hold it. As I did that I could see Freya being healed by her sister, the burn marks slowly starting to disappear.

A smile played my lips. "Good spar." I stated.

A look of shock went across her face. "Your not angry?" She questioned.

"Why would I be? It was only a spar, not like it was life or death." I said. As I said the last part I could see anger go up in her eyes.

"How the hell do you get around acting like that?" She asked loudly. Treya took this time to esca- I mean leave.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"So this wasn't life or death! That doesn't mean that next time it will not be! If you keep on going like this your not going to make it in this world!" She Yelled loudly.

"You know what? I don't care, I can't get back to my world so why should I!" I yelled back, getting angry. That seemed to take her by surprise, having never seen me angry in the short time we knew each other.

"Why can't you go back to your old world?" She asked with a lower level of voice.

"Because, I'm a demon now, where I come from they don't even know demons exist, the most their afraid of is themselves." I said, a sad look in my eyes. 

"So theirs no demons where you come from?" She asked.

"No, where I come from the closest thing are video games."

"That's strange."

"I'd rather be strange then nothing at all." I said with a smile on my face.

"OK how the hell can your mood change that fast?" She asked surprised and slightly angry, for what I know no reason.

"Simple, I'm strange, I'm not like most others." I said, walking away. I knew she still wanted to talk, but I was done talking to her, at least for now.

"Hey looks like you could use a new blade." Said a man behind me, I jumped a bit, being surprised. I turned seeing someone who I think was from the samurai class. I looked down at my blade, having found it in the forest, it was already used, and kept in bad condition.

"I guess." I said slowly.

"Well then I'm the man you need to talk to, if you give me the HL I need and the material I can make you a new sword." He said, a smile playing his lips. I remembered I had found some HL on the ground after defeating some enemies.

I pulled out some HL. "This enough?" I asked. He looked down at it, counting.

"Just enough. Now you just need the material." He said. I sat their, thinking for a bit. I got an idea.

_Wonder if its going to hurt any._ I thought, reaching for my horns. I then pulled them off, with the sound of bones breaking. I felt pain in my head as I finished breaking them off, leaving nothing but a slight bumps where what was left of my horns.

"Will...this...be...enough?" I asked between breaths, pain engulfing my head. He took them, looking at every detail.

"It will be, might even be able to make you a dagger as well." He said, walking away, while I still held my head. I let out a slight yell, waiting for the pain to go away, instead it only got stronger.

"Shit, shouldn't have done that." I whispered, falling to my knees, clutching my head. I heard footsteps, seeming to be amplified by the pain in my head. Someone started to talk, but I was unable to hear who was speaking.

I think they knew that to, as my vision blurred slightly. _No, can't give in!_ I yelled in my head, getting of the ground, staggering. I could see a blur coming up to me. I took a step back, into a wall. The surprise sent me to the ground, head first. _Damn_. I thought, unable to get up. _If I knew breaking off my horns would do this then I wouldn't have done it._

"You're really dumb, you know?" Said a male voice, lifting me up. "I mean, horns are connected to the center nerves, meaning that breaking them would mean pretty much causing yourself a lot of pain." I started to drift in and out, a faint grip on what was real. Then it let go, and I could see nor feel nothing.

"So you seem to be adapting well." Said the voice.

"You again? I guess I am." I said, knowing it was the same voice as before.

"That's good, maybe you will last then." It said, leaving again.

_Why the hell does the person keep coming back and leaving? _I asked myself, unknowing to why the person had wanted me here. I started drifting around, in the nothingness for a bit. Then my eyes opened to a house. Their wasn't much in the room, a table and a couch was all.

"So your up now?" Asked a voice from the side, I looked over to see Freya their. I nodded, still feeling intense pain in my head. She seemed to notice that.

"Your going to have a lot of pain in your head for a bit, since you broke your horns off." She stated with no emotion in her voice.

"By the way, why are you waiting for me?" I asked, confused.

"I'm not, this is our shared house." She said.

"Then why did you stay beside me?"

"Because theirs noting to do and its night time." She said, getting angry. The pain came back to my head. I quickly shot my hands up, grabbing my head.

"That's not going to make it better."

"You think I don't know that. Damn." I said, groaning.

"Why did you break off your horns anyway?" She questioned, confused.

"The sword I had found was badly damaged, I found someone who said he could make a sword out of almost anything, so I gave him the HL and the horns to make a new one." I said with a groan.

She started laughing. I gave her a confused look.

"You really broke off your horns, to make a new sword?" She asked between laughs.

"Yea?" I said slightly confused.

"That's just strange." She said, still laughing.

"Well, I told you, I am strange." I said with a slight smile on my face, with a pained look in my eyes.

"So James, can you tell me more about your world?" She asked, surprising me.

"Theirs really nothing much to tell. It was a world that was vastly polluted, while humans destroyed it. Then their was many conflicts with each other, fighting each other instead of trying to keep the world in working order." I said, plainly.

She looked at me, eyes showing confusion.

"Why would they fight each other?" She questioned.

"Don't ask me, ask the dumb ass's in charge." I said, clearly not liking this conversation." I said, having forgotten about the pain in my head. I pulled out my phone, turning it over. It was then that I remembered something. I reached into my right pocket, and pulled out my wallet.

"Haven't see this thing in awhile." I said, knowing it had only been two days, yet a long two days. It had almost all of my stuff in it, I held it in my palm. _I have no use for this anymore. _I thought.

"What's that?" Questioned Freya.

"My wallet, something that is no longer needed." I said. "Field of flames." I whispered. I held my hands close to each other, hoping to keep the flames from spreading. It got burned to a crisp.

"Well I'm going to go to sleep now." She said, going up the stairs. Once I was sure she was gone, I got up. The pain in my head returned, but I knew I had to see the person again. I got out of the house, pain badly in my head. I continued walking, searching for the man, I could see smoke coming from one of the houses.

I walked up to it, pain still stuck in my head, I knocked on the door, and waited for a few minutes. The man opened it, slightly shocked to see me.

"James? What are you doing at my house this late?" Asked Adell, who was yawning.

"It might be, but I need to tell you something before I end up forgetting it." I said.

"Fine, what is it?" He asked.

"It's how I know, everything, is because its all a video game in my world." I said, clutching my head as a fresh wave of pain went through.

"A video game?" Questioned Adell confused.

"Yes, a video game which I played." I said, knowing I was most likely not going to be believed.

"I believe you." Adell said, which slightly confused me.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yea, you haven't done anything for me to distrust you yet." He said with a yawn. "Now I'm going back to bed." He closed the door before I could say anything. I let out a yawn, knowing I was tired, not sure if it was just me wanting to get rid of the pain or if I was really tired.

I started back to my house, or should I say Freya's and mine. As the thought went through my head I couldn't stop myself from blushing. The pain in my head came back into my head, as I lost more memories.

Then that's when it hit me. _How could I be so dumb_? I thought, as I pulled out my phone. I turned it on, and checked the signal. I was surprised to see that I had max signal, which was all I needed. I went to the internet, and went to the faqs on gamefaqs. A smile played my lips as I reread everything that was going to happen.

_Can't forget this time._ I thought, hoping that I wouldn't. I made it back to the shared house, ready to go back to sleep. As I got back on the couch I heard someone knock on the door. As I got back up the pain went through my head again.

I opened the door seeing the man who offered to make me a new sword.

"Glad to see you." He said, holding out a sheath. I took it, and pulled the blade out, seeing a shiny blade, looking to be made out of a type of bone.

"It's done already?" I asked shocked.

"It's been three days." He said, looking at me.

"I've been asleep for three days!" I said, slightly shocked.

"Yea I believe that's what I heard, well hope you have a good day." He said, walking away. I glanced back down at the sword, which looked to be expertly crafted. I closed the door, about to back to the couch when someone else knocked on the door. I opened it, seeing Treya,at the door.

"May I help you?" I asked as Freya came down the stairs.

"You can come up sis." Said Freya, I gave Treya a confused look as I walked out of the way. I closed the door, walking away. I was about to lay back down when someone knocked again. I got up, getting slightly annoyed. I opened the door, for the third time that night.

It was the sword smith yet again.

"Nearly forgot to give you this." He said, holding out a dagger. I took it, looking it over, it was made of the same material as the sword, which was my horns.

"You seem to be a good black smith." I stated, sticking it on my belt.

"Thanks." He said, walking away. I closed the door and walked back to the couch. I stuck my new sword on the table. I laid back down and fell asleep.

I opened my eyes, which were blinded by light from the sun.

"What time is it?" I groaned, getting up. I noticed that no one was in the house. I got up, taking notice of the unpainted walls. I noticed a bit of the pain in my head was gone, but not all of it. I exited the house, knowing where I was going. My stomach let out a growl, letting me know that I hadn't eaten anything in three days.

I walked up to the salesman, who had a both near the gate. I looked over everything he had, stopping on Ramon noodles. I pulled out some Hl.

"Is this enough?" I asked, holding it out. He nodded, taking it and giving me the noodles. I quickly walked back, and ate a pack. I left then, wanting to try out my new sword. I walked up to the gate keeper.

"Can you send me to reflection pond?" I asked. She nodded, as I was instantly sent to reflection pond. As I came out of it, I could see five prinny's. They were in the exact same possession as the others here. I pulled out my sword pointing it at them.

"Leave and tell Etna, that were killing Zenon first, or fight me!" I yelled at them, surprising three of them. The other two just looked at me,

"Were not doing that dood!" Yelled out one of the prinny's.

"Yea, master Etna would kill use dood!" Yelled another. I Smirked, as I dashed at one. He pulled out a sword, but to late, as my new one was already cut through him. I turned, looking at two of the others. They had a slightly shocked look on their faces. I smiled,

I held out my hand, fire shot out of it, burning the area which it was at. As well as burning the two prinnys. I looked at the last two prinny's. A shot them glares.

"So are you still not going to retreat and tell your master?" I asked, smirking.

"Doooood we have to tell master Etna, Dooood!" Yelled one of the prinny's running away. The other quickly followed. I looked around, seeing that their was no one else to test my new blade one. I walked over to the pond, sliding my sword into the water. I slowly rubbed it, getting off the blood. After I was done I looked up into the air.

"Gate keeper. I would like to return!" I yelled. I was back at Holt village. It was then that I noticed, that most of my head pains were gone. I looked down, at my left leg, just now noticing that their was a scar where the spear had gone through my leg.

"Thanks." I said, walking away. I saw Treya, so I decided to ask her a question. I walked up to her, as she took notice of me.

"If your going to ask why I was over your house late last night. It is because Freya has a hard time sleeping by herself. So I was over their, sitting with her until she fell asleep, then I left back to my house." She said, before I could even ask a question.

I sat their for a second, then walked away. As I was walking I found Sabre.

"I see your doing better." He said.

"Yea." I said.

"Why did you break off your horns anyway?" He asked. I simply pulled out my sword, showing it to him... and he broke out laughing.

"Your really broke your horn's off, to make that." He said, while laughing.

"Yea...and I bet it could break your axe." I said, knowing he would take that as a challenge. He did.

"Fine then lets test that." He said, pulling out his axe. I held out the sword. He sent his axe down, while I sent the sword up. My sword quickly cut the blade of his axe in half. Not even leaving a dent in my blade.

"Told yea." I said, a smile on my face. He seemed to glare at me for a second. I pulled out some Hl. "Here, use this to get a new axe." I said. He looked at me for a second, a glare in his eyes. Then he took the Hl, knowing he know needed it.

"See you on the battlefield then, friend." I said, with a slight wave as I walked away. I noticed that the sun was going down. I then noticed that I still wasn't hungry.

_Must be because I'm a demon now, I don't need to eat as much._ I thought, entering the house. I took notice, that Freya was in the kitchen, cooking something. I went over the the couch and laid down, quickly being taken over by sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My eyes shot open, having gotten a decent amount of sleep. I exited, hearing Adell's dad talking.

"So, you still haven't found Overlord Zenon?" He asked as I exited my house.

"Can you really trust the lady? Maybe she's just playing with you." Said Adell's brother, Taro.

"Of course I can't trust her. She's a demon after all. That's why we have summoning rituals." Said Adell's mom.

"So, Adell. What do you think?" Asked his dad.

"I promised her I'd take her back to her father. It's as simple as that. I always keep my promises. That's just my style." Said Adell, a confident smirk on his face.

"Stop pretending to be cool, or I'm going to tell mom. You're just gonna get hurt." Said his little brother.

"...I don't care. I can't help it if I was born this cool." Said Adell with a smirk, I was tempted to walk up in hit him in the back of the head for being dumb.

"ADELL! I woke the lady up for you." Yelled his little sister Hanako.

"Oh. Thanks, Hanako." Said Adell. It was then that I took notice of the scars on his face.

"I think she was crying." Said his little sister.

"Her? Crying? You must've been seeing things." Said Adell.

"Maybe he did something naughty to her... Sexual harassment! Adell's going to jail!" Yelled out Adell's little brother in a joking voice.

"How do you even know what sexual harassment is? Besides, I don't do that sort of thing." Said Adell quickly, shocked by his little brothers words. I started to laugh, just low enough that they couldn't hear.

Then I zoned out, as I noticed the rest of the group, starting to exit their houses. As I walked over to a sleepy looking Sabre I heard Adell yell out, "Hey, that's not a dog house! It's my house!"

"The hell?" I questioned Sabre giving me a confused look.

"Don't ask me I just woke up." He said, holding his new axe at his side. Freya walked out, and I looked over to her. Her hair was slightly messy, showing she had just woke up. I felt a slight pain in my head, so I held my hand up to it. It was then that I noticed that the remainder of my horns had grown.

"Umm? Should my horns have grown?" I asked Sabre. He gave me a slightly surprised look.

"Nothing I've heard about, why?" He asked.

"Because mine have." I stated, rubbing them. Clive seemed to have taken notice to this.

"The cases are rare, but most fake, or people who are humans and turn to demons have had that happen to them." He said opening his book.

"Could you do me a favor?" I asked Clive. He looked up at me, a confused look on his face.

"What is it?" He asked

"Could you help me learn magic?" I asked him. He seemed to think about it for a bit.

"Sure but the training will be hard and metally consuming." He stated, a slightly evil looking smile on his lips.

"I'm fine with that." I said, giving him an equally evil smile. He seemed to take a step back, slightly scared. Sabre laughed at the sight.

"First time I've seen someone else scare Clive before." He said while laughing.

"Same here." Said Freya, a smile on her lips.

"No its not that he scared me, just surprised." Said Clive, trying to cover up his fear.

"Yea right." Said Sabre still laughing. Clive shot him a glare, making him stop laughing. Clive raised his staff, as Sabre was surrounded with fire.

"Shit!" Yelled out Sabre as the fire hit him. He jumped out of the blaze, only slightly burned. He landed right in front of Clive, Axe raised. Clive jumped back, as the axe cut his hood.

"Damn, you know how hard these are to get!" Complained Clive as he laid on the ground.

"Yea I do. I'm the one who got it for you." Said Sabre, slightly angry. I walked up to Freya.

"Is this a common thing for them?" I asked her, confused.

"It's about a once a week thing." She said, suppressing a laugh. Her red eyes slightly shinning in the morning sun. I didn't even notice that Sabre and Clive were done fighting, or that Sabre had walked up behind me.

"How many times are you going to keep doing that?" He asked, surprising me. I jumped slightly, before recognizing the voice.

"I...have no clue." I said turning around.

"Your just lucky she hasn't noticed." Said Treya, walking up behind me, causing me to jump again.

"Shit why do people keep coming up behind me." I complained.

"Don't ask me." She said back. I looked at her for a second, then I heard someone yelling.

"Everyone, were preparing to leave." Yelled out Adell. We all gathered around him and Rozy.

"You better take me to the reall Zenon this time, OK?" Said Adell.

"Very well. Ah, let me get my bearings... Ahh, my father resides...over there.!" She said, pointing in a random direction.

"Over there, huh...? Why do I get the feeling you're just pointing in a random direction?" Questioned Adell, an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh ye of little faith, hmph. My father and I are bound by strong family ties." Said Rozalin, giving Adell a glare. "When we listen to our hearts, we can feel where each other are."

_Ok now she's just making shit up._ I thought, giving her a slight glare, which she didn't notice.

"Listen to your hearts... OK, fine. Listen, I do trust you." He said.

… Y, you... You are really going to trust me?" She questioned surprised. "I am the daughter of Overlord Zenon. I am a demon, and you intend to kill my father. What part of the equation gives you the notion that you can trust me! Are you mocking me?" She asked angry.

"No, no. I'm not. It's just that... I promised myself that I would trust you. And you know how I am with promises..." He said, trying to cover up his thoughts.

"You...are very odd. Humans do not normally trust demons, do they?" She asked. I was getting annoyed of all the talking they were doing. I walked over to Freya, who was staring at them annoyed.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She turned to me, a slight glare in her eyes.

"Nothing I'm going to tell you." She said, angrily.

"No need to bite my head off. I'm just worried about you." I said, quickly.

"Well don't." She said, walking away, It seemed Adell and Rozy were done talking so we set off. I walked over to Sabre, while we were walking.

"What's her problem?" I asked.

"It seems she noticed the date." He said, quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Their village was destroyed seven years ago today." He whispered, hoping no one could hear him. I nodded, understanding. I figured demons tried keeping stuff to themselves. We continued to walk, in silence. We soon got to a palace, and Adell and Rozalin started to talk again. I again paid no mind to them.

We walked deeper in, seeing four marionettes and two ghosts. I quickly pulled out my dagger, knowing I hadn't used it yet and needed to try it out. I ran up, knowing that they were deadly. As I got up to one off the marionettes, it pulled out six knifes. It through them into the air, and started to spin.

I didn't notice the knifes going into the air, or then flying off of his arms. Two of them hit my in the arms. Blood started to trickle down my arms as I ducked down, as it span its arms above me. I sliced it across the chest, not seeing anything come out. I quickly got up behind it, stabbing it in the head with the dagger.

It fell to the ground, limp. Yet I didn't notice the other one, coming up behind me. I felt a knife go into my back, lucky me. It missed anything vital. Yet it still sent me two the ground, in pain. I sat their, knowing I was going to die. I heard someone shouting, yet I couldn't tell who.

I yet out a groan of pain, feeling blood rushing out of the wound. I heard a slicing sound, seeming far away. The darkness started to overtake my eyes as I laid there. Someone lifted me up.

"Don't die." Someone said, while I was being carried away. I felt myself moving, without my will. I was left somewhere on the ground. I felt tingling over my body, as the wounds closed. Yet I was still unable to move.

"It seems he was paralyzed." Said someone, who's voice was much closer then the sounds before. I felt another tingling wave go across my body, this time restoring my vision and letting me to move. I could see a blonde haired girl above me, and Freya beside her.

"Thanks." I said, getting up.

"Don't, just stay off the battlefield, we don't need untrained warriors on it." She snapped, walking away.

"Don't worry about it. She should be better tomorrow." Said Treya, walking away. I looked back at the battlefield, seeing that it was won. We all gathered at the center of the battlefield.

"It seems this place is crawling with demons." Said Sabre. I nodded.

"And they still attacked even tho Rozalin is with us." I said.

"Which makes me think that these demons aren't with Zenon." Said Clive.

"I don't care, as long as I get to fight!" Exclaimed Freya, holding up her spear. I looked at her, noticing that she still had a grim expression on her face. You could tell her mind was on something else. We continued walking, and soon spotted a red frog like thing.

"What do I do, what do I do! Overlord Zenon's palace has been destroyed! I was only able to survive using my Feign Death super move, but now Overlord Zenon is going to kill me!" He complained.

He took notice of use walking close up. His face seemed to perek up at the sight of Rozy.

"Oh, my princess! Is it really you? Oui! It has been a long time, no? Hehe, come here and give me a hug!" He yelled out, rushing up to her.

"Uh! What manner of a scoundrel are you?" She questioned, shocked. He fell to the ground, skidding across.

"Why, it is I, your beloved Tink! As honest as an angel, as handsome as ze devil eh, your very own lovable Tink!" He continued to yell. A doubting look went across her face.

Tink? My childhood friend Tink? You cannot fool me. Tink is not some dirty looking frog like you." She said. Tink came closer and I noticed that he wasn't on his feet, he was floating.

"Ah, but zey have changed me! Zey have sieged zis place! It was so...how do you say...scary!" He complained. "It was so sudden! Our best soldiers went down after one hit. And, with only one arm."

"Does he ever shut up? So, is he your childhood friend or not?" Asked Adell, looking annoyed.

"What is zis? How can zis be? How dare you speak to ze princess in such a familiar manner! You are a man of great insult! For only I am allowed to speak with ze princess on friendly terms, eh! Do not steal my priviledge!" He yelled angrily.

"Hmm. That accent and jealous temper...It seems you are Tink. ...This bad one, at least. Which can only mean...look around. This is my father's palace. Do you see? My father and I are bound by strong family ties." She said, smirk on her face.

"Ok, I believe you. Now, can you explain everything to him? It'd be a shame if I had to hurt him." Said Adell, holding out his fist.

"I suppose you are right. Tink, listen to me. Well, let's simply say "stuff happened..." She said.

"Oh ho ho! Zat is good to hear- Wait a minute! What kind of stuff are you talking about? Nuhzing perverse I hope." He yelled out.

"Ah, is he feeling alright?" Asked Adell, confused.

"I suppose. This is normal for him. The only way to silence him..."

"Hey, you! Stop being so friendly with ze princess!" Yelled out Tink, angrily. "You zink you can push me aside and have her all to yourself, eh! Not on my watch, Monsieur Napolean Bonerhard!" He continued yelling "I wll be dead and buried before I give you zat kind of satisaction!"

He prepared to attack, hitting Adell in the chest. Adell body flew back, feet skidding across the ground. He punched Tink in the face, knocking him back. I moved to help him.

"No, he's mine!" Yelled out Adell, kicking him in the face. Tink ran up, ready to hit him again. But Adell,brought his foot, to the side of Tinks face. It floated up, and rolled into Adell's face, sending him to the ground.

He sent his foot up, kicking the frog in the face. He shot up and landed on his feet. The frog was on the ground, and Adell kicked it.

The frog started to spaz out.

"Tink, calm down! Draak-Tink-Mahalaak!" Yelled out Rozy. He got envailed in light and came back out blue.

E, eh...? Wh, what has happened to me?" He questioned, much calmer.

"What did you do?" Asked Adell, surprised by the change in attitude.

"Tink here has two personalities. I have to cast that spell to seal his bad personality or else it will run wild" She explained.

"O...K... Great, he's just what we need... Another pain in the ass." He said, slight glare in his eyes.

"Don't call him that. Thouh he may be quite bothersome, he is still my best friend." She said, getting slightly angry.

"What! Are you serious? Your best friend...!" He yelled out.

"Everything will be fine. Just cast the spell whenever his bad personality shows up." She said, turning away from Adell.

"Bonjour. My name is Tink. It is a pleasure to meet you." He said, definitively calmer. I slowly walked away. I leaned against one of the pillars. Clive walked up to me.

"Since it seems that were going to be staying here for awhile. I think we should start you magic training." He said, with a book in his hands.

"Sure, what do I have to do first?" I asked him. He sat down cross legged and motioned for me to do the same. Which I did.

"First close your eyes, and search yourself. Not everyone can use all magic and on the element or elements that you see are the ones you can do." He said. I closed my eyes, searching my mind. I searched my mind and body.

While I sat there, I could suddenly feel a flash of heat. I turned inside my body, seeing dark looking flames. I turned again, seeing what appeared to be a wall of ice. Then darkness closed in around me and I opened my eyes, seeing Clive reading.

"I saw black flames and a wall of ice." I stated. He looked at me, nodding.

"Well then I'm not going to be able to help you, since those are what appear when only special conditions are met.

"That sucks." I said him.

"Yes." He stated walking over to a tent. I simply sat down, back against a destroyed wall. I then fell asleep.

There I was again, floating in the darkness.

"You seem to be doing fine." Said the voice.

"I guess." I said back.

"You know how there are different dimensions of then netherworlds?" Asked the voice.

"Yea?" I said, confused.

"Well there are the same for Earths. There are also those who can send others between dimensions." She said.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked confused.

"Because sometimes these events are documented by others in other dimensions." She said, and with that sentence the voice faded, as did the realm.


	5. Chapter 5 Demonic awakening

Chapter 5

_Dream._

I was in the middle of a battlefield, sword at my side. My horn's were fully grown, with a demonic look on my face.

"Why?" Came a questioning voice from behind. I turned, blade pointed at the person, who was too blurred to see.

I pointed at the person. "Because my master commands it." I stated, dashing at the person.

"Go one, continue, he's mine." Said the blur in front of me. I few more dashed by me, as I held my sword out to the person. I dashed at the blur. She held out something, blocking the sword. I quickly pulled back the sword, and sliced it. It was blocked, and I was pinned to the wall.

"I don't want it to end this way." Said the blur.

"Do it, finish me, please." I said.

_Exit Dream_.

I sat up, drenched with sweat. My armor, was completely wet as I got up. I took notice that it was still night the moon high in the air.

_Funny how you can still see it, through the destroyed roof._ I thought as I looked around. Their was two tents set up, but I didn't care I hated being inside stuff. I get claustrophobic. The pain in my head was now gone, as I felt my head, I took notice of frog like thing, floating by one of the tents.

"What are you doing, Tink?" I asked. The frog jumped, having been taken by surprise. He turned around.

"I Waz a justz making zure the girlz were ok." He said fast, which lead me to believe that he was lying.

"You know that doing that makes it seem like your lying, pervert." I said a smirk on my face. He suddenly turned red.

"How dare you, came zhat me, Tink, to be a pervert!" He yelled out.

I yawned. " Draak-Tink-Mahalaak." I said, turning him back to normal. His yellow eyes, seemed dull. He seemed to stare at me for a bit, seeming to think about what to do. He then just floated away.

I threw up my dagger, grabbing it out of the air, but having caught the blade cutting into my palm. I didn't care tho, I was deep into thought. I had not been truthful to Clive. I had not only saw black flames and a wall of ice. I had also seen black wings, and a white cloak.

I didn't know what it meant, but I had a feeling it wasn't any good. I thought about my old life, it had only been a few days ago, but it seemed to have been many years. I sat down, rubble at my back, still thinking everything over, and before I knew it, I was looking up at the sun.

I blinked a few times, having been surprised. It seemed that most were still asleep. I looked around, only seeing Clive awake.

He seemed to be siting beside me, reading.

"About time you got up." He said, not even taking his eyes of the book. I looked at him, confused at how he knew it. I decided not to ask.

"I guess." I said, noticing that it was only dawn. I glanced back, to him, confused to why the demon was up this early.

"I always get up this early." He stated, turning the page.

"Fucking mind reader." I said quietly.

"Maybe." He said, continuing to read. I decided that he was starting to get on my nerves, so I was started to explore the ruins. It appeared that the place was attacked by a huge group of people.

_Maybe their still here, that would be fun._ Said a sadistic voice in my head.

_Now don't go filling his head with that kind of stuff._ Said the same female voice that had taken me out of reality many times before.

_So...you don't have to take me out of reality to speak? _I asked the girl.

_You, can hear us?_ She said, slightly shocked.

_Yea?_ I said confused.

_Seems that little Skull did more then he said he would then._ Said the demonic voice.

_It would seem so._ Said the female voice. I fell to the ground, pain showing on my voice.

_Stop that!_ Yelled the female voice to the demonic one, or I hoped.

_Why?_ Said the demonic voice.

_It's clearly hurting him._ She said.

_And? I don't see a reason to stop._ He said, evilly.

_Lets see, if you kill him, you no longer have a body to reside in. Which would send you to an endless world of nothingness._ Said the angel.

"Just get the hell out of my head." I told them both, getting angry. It was then that I took notice of my temper getting shorter as I had become a demon. I heard nothing, making me think they had both left.

I heard movement coming from behind me, I quickly turned, holding out my dagger. I saw that it was Clive, a questioning look on his face.

"Who else is here?" He said looking in every direction.

"Only me." I said, slightly confused.

"I think your lying, I clearly felt three different presences." He said, casting a glare at me.

"Well I'm the only one here, at least physically." I said. It appeared that he was getting annoyed, as he turned around and walked away. I reached, into my pockets out of habit. I grabbed some kind of wire, and pulled it out.

_How could I have missed this._ I said, holding out my headphones. I smiled as I pulled out my smart phone. I had all my music on it. I turned my phone one, waiting for it to warm up since it is always slow at turning on.

I plugged the headphones in, and started the song. Like always in the beginning I couldn't understand some lyrics. A smile played my lips._ Hope I can remember how to say the words._ I thought.

"Madoromi no fuchi de mabuta ni tayutau." I said, mimicking the lyrics. "Musou no kami wa yuuga ni hohoemi shi o kudashi  
>Jikuu o suberu inga no kusari wa karamidasu." I continued, happy that I hadn't forgotten how to say it.<p>

I continued singing the lyrics, which were in Japanese and some German till the song ended.

_I wonder what's happening in the anime now._ I thought, since it was the opening song of an anime. I lowered the volume turning around. I could see Freya their, giving me a strange look.

"What its a good song." I said, slight smile on my face.

"Not what I ment, why the hell were you singing?" She asked, annoyance on her face.

_Hahaha, looks like you pissed her off._ Said the demonic voice in my head.

"Because I wanted to know if I could sing the lyrics of it." I said.

_Just what the hell are you?_ I questioned the voice in my head.

"And their in another language because?" She asked.

_Now why would I go and ruin a surprise like that._ Said the demon in my head.

"Because it was never translated." I said back. I felt something pressed to the back of my head, and I turned around shocked. I saw Clive, holding his staff to my head. I quickly stepped back.

"It appears you weren't lying." Said Clive. "Yet you should've been able to feel their presence when you were inside of your mind yesterday." He stated.

"Now, now. He did notice me, just didn't tell you." Said a voice, coming out of nowhere.

"The hell!" Questioned Clive, looking around.

"And you still think you can see me. I'm not even hear, I'm speaking into all your minds." It said with a laugh. Then darkness took over me.

I awoke, with a shock. I could see that I was in the darkness yet again.

"This is the only way I can speak to you without him being able to hear." Said the female voice.

"You know, this is starting to get on my last nerves!" I yelled out.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You taking me here without my permission!" I yelled at her.

"James, if I told you he would know to." She said. As she said my name, a cold chill went down my spine.

"I don't give a damn, you're getting on my last nerves with this!" I yelled out. I felt constraints tighten around my body.

"You will not talk to me like that! I've saved your life and this is how you pay me back!" She yelled at me. I felt guilty. I had lost control of my anger, a grave mistake.

"I'm sorry." I whispered sadly. She seemed to calm down some.

"It's ok. Now as I was going to say, you can't die, at least not yet. You are needed for something in this world." She said.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked her.

"The events of yesterday, where you nearly got yourself killed." She said, pushing my mind out of the world.

My eyes opened, and I was where I was, still standing. Clive was in front of me, yelling at the demonic voice. Freya was beside me, giving me a questioning look.

"Were leaving soon." She said, walking away. I walked back to the group, Clive having given up on arguing with the voice, followed. I took notice that Freya was in a better mood. I looked at her, noticing how cute she was.

_No._ I said mentally hitting myself. I felt darkness overtake my mind.

_I'll kill those who try to hurt you. _Said the demonic voice.

_Why?_ I asked it.

_Why else, if you die. I lose the only connection I have to this world._ It said with a laugh.

As we walked, I lost myself in thoughts.

"Hello?" Someone said, I quickly turned seeing Freya. I saw six people in front of us, armed with axes and bows. I turned, seeing it had been Freya, who had gotten me out of my mind.

A smile played my lips.

_Time for fun!_ Yelled out the demon. I dashed at the three axe women, sword in hand. I could hear to sets of footsteps on either side of me. Freya, ran past me, in front of her. As I got close, one stabbed at me, with their spear. I blocked it, sending it above my head. I shoved my sword, into her chest.

She fell to the ground, dead. Freya, jumped right over me. Sabre, ran up beside me, slicing with his axe wildly. I felt a spear enter my arm. I screamed out in pain. I quickly turned, anger in my eyes.

_That's the way, kill all that stand in your way! _Yelled out the demon in my head. A smile played my lips. I raised my sword high, ignoring the pain in my arm. The one who had stabbed me screamed out, as I sliced her in half.

I let out a slight laugh. I was losing control of my body, and fast. One of the archers appeared in front of my eyes. Then I saw her in two on the ground.

"Die!" My body yelled out against my will.

"What the hell's wrong with you!" Yelled out Adell. Then I saw him in front of my, he blocked my sword with his fist. I felt something hit me in the head, as my vision blurred.

"It's not James!" Yelled out Clive.

"What do you mean!" Yelled back Adell, punching me in the head.

"When I was talking to him earlier, their were two other entities. And one exhibited great physical powers." He said, hitting me in the back of the head with his staff. I fell to the ground, finally having the last of the creatures energy leave my body. As it left, I could only feel my own.

"Thanks." I said, as I laid their on the ground. A white light over took me.

"What did I tell you about that." Said the same female voice that always comes into my head. I got up, having gotten all my energy back.

"Who was that?" Questioned Adell.

"That would be the other one I sensed." Said Clive, staring right at me. That's when I noticed, behind him. Someone, holding a gun. It was aimed right at him. I pointed the palm of my hand at him.

He noticed that, and having seen me attack that way, rolled out of the way. The flames flew past where Clive had been, and straight into the gun woman. Flames quickly over took her body, as she fell to the ground charred to crisps.

I turned back, walking away. I don't know why, but I didn't want to be around them right now. I continued deeper, hearing nothing but my footsteps. I felt someone grab me from behind, I quickly turned, ready to attack.

That was when I noticed it was Freya, a look of worry on her face.

"Somethings wrong with you." She said.

"I know, it's easy to tell." I said, taking a step back. She took a step forward.

"And I want to know what it is." She said. I took notice that I was now backed up to a wall.

_No way out._ I thought.

"Fine, first their was the fact, that I was in my world playing a video game. Then I'm suddenly INSIDE of that game. Theirs the fact that I'm slowly losing my memories, while to different people argue inside of my head. And that's just the damn beginning!" I yelled out.

She took a step back, as I covered my mouth.

_Hahaha, shouldn't 'av said that._ Said the demonic voice in my head. I knew what he ment to, the fact I had just said that I was inside a game. I stared at her, waiting for her to say something.

"This is a game in your world?" She asked shocked.

"It is, but the creator could see into this world." Said the female voice, but outside of my head.

"Who's there!" Yelled out Freya pulling out a spear.

"Nothing you can hit, since shes not really here." I said, pushing down on her spear. She let it fall to the floor, as her hands fell to her side. I looked at her, seeing the confusion in her eyes. I understood why, since she found out in my world this was a game.

I walked up to her. I flung my arms around her, hugging her.

"It's ok, since this world is real." I told her.

"Still, it's still a lot to take in." She said, her face in my chest. We remained like that for a bit.

"Can you let go of me?" She asked. I stopped hugging her as she took a step back.

"That doesn't leave us, ok?" She said, blushing.

"Ok." I said, I felt my face get hot.

_Hahahaha, you both blushing!_ Yelled out the demonic voice. I ignored him, which was surprisingly easy.

We walked back the way we had come, to find out they had left without us.

"Looks like they continued on." I said.

"That's what it looks like." She said, holding her spear forward. _When did she pick that up? _I asked myself.

_When you were ignoring me._ Said the demonic voice with a laugh. Me and Freya looked around, taking notice of the four other paths.

"Which way did they go?" I asked her.

"I don't know, I followed you before they left." She said, sadness in her voice. I looked at her.

"Don't worry, we will find them." I said, looking down a path.

"I can help!" Yelled out the female voice happily. I felt energy be released from my body. I could see a mental image of the area.

"Their down this path!" I yelled out, running down one. Freya right behind me. As we exited the hall, we could see the group, fighting Axel again. It had what appeared to be a three leaf clover in the center, Axel was their.

He didn't look it, but he was a good fighter. He blocked Adells fist, and ducked down. Rozy's bullet shot above him. Tink rolled at him, as Axel pulled Adell into the path as he walked out.

"Ready?" I asked, smiling at her.

"Ready." She said back. We were in luck, Axel's back was turned to us. I took off, Freya right behind me. I ducked as I got closer to him, as Freya, stabbed with her spear. It went above my head, as it hit him in the arm.

"The hell!" He yelled out, as he turned. He saw me raise my sword, as it cut across his stomach. "Damn." He said, as he fell to the ground, seeming to be dead. But I knew he was just out cold. I turned, seeing Adell's confused face.

"Stealth." I said, with a smile. He got an even more confused look as I walked away. I would see Sabre, talking to Treya. I walked up to them, Freya behind me.

"It appears your doing better." Said Sabre, a slight smile on his face.

"You know it." I said, not even noticing I had made a refrence.

"So, what was the problem?" Asked Treya, not really caring.

"Stress." I said, hopping she would leave it at that. She turned back to Sabre, a smile on her lips. I could tell she wanted to talk to him, alone. I walked away, or started to anyway.

"GATE KEEPER, HOLT." Yelled out Adell, as we were transported to Holt village.

G/N: Haven't done one of these in a bit. So who is the demonic creature which took control of James? You will have to wait to find out.


	6. Chapter 6 The cave

Chapter Six

I was now staring up at the nights sky. Their was now nothing to do, since we were back at Holt. I was laying down on the roof of mine and Freya's house. I was staring up at the stars thinking about the devil survivor games. I didn't know why, but I had the want to know what would be happening in the second game, since it was going to come out after I got here.

I looked down, seeing Sabre talking to Treya. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, or cared to try to.

_Something seems off with you._ Said the female voice.

_And you seem to be much more talkative since I woke up. _I said back at her.

_Well, now I don't have to force your mind to go blank and send you into the darkness to talk to you now._ She said. I felt a slight pain in my head, which I ignored.

_And why is that anyway? _I asked her.

_I really don't know. The only thing I can think of is that when you searched your mind, you found a way to communicate with me and the demon._ She said. I threw a dagger in the air, the one made out of my horns.

_That makes sense, I think._ I said to her, a slight grin on my face. I heard a strange cracking sound. _The hell was that? _I asked confused.

_While I was gone, I took the liberality to bring another into the world.!_ Yelled out a demonic voice.

_And you just had to chose him!_ Yelled the female voice.

_Yep, thought it would make things more interesting. _Said the demon.

_Who did it send?_I asked.

_Now where would be the fun in telling!_ Yelled the demon out. A sharp pain went through my head.

_Now stop asking questions before I do more damage_. He said. I decide to stop, since I hated to feel pain. I got off the house, wanting to see more of the village. I landed, easily on my feet. I took a look around, seeing some shops open, along with Clive reading a book.

"What are you up to?" I asked him.

"What does it look like?" He said.

"Like your bored." I stated.

"Not likely." He said turning the page. He glanced at me, slight glare in his eyes.

"Ok I get it, I get it. I'm going." I said, taking a step back. I walked away, glancing around. From what I saw it didn't look like a farm town, like Adell said in Disgaea three dlc.

_Could be because demons are everywhere, and theirs no humans here._ I thought, as I walked away.

"So, this is where you've been." Said someone. I turned fast, yet could see no one around me. "Don't waste your time, your not going to find me." I knew the voice, but couldn't put a finger to it.

As quickly as he started talking, he was done.

"That was strange." I said aloud. I heard footsteps behind me, as I quickly turned around. I was ready to strike, since I thought it was the person of the voice. As I looked, I saw it was Freya, a look of concern on her face.

"Who was that?" She asked, holding her spear loosely, ready to strike.

"I don't know, I knew the voice but couldn't put a finger on it." I said, a sad look on my face.

"Are you sure?" She asked, lowering her spear.

"Only thing I know is, I haven't heard it in at least a week." I said.

"Wait, you've been here for about a week." She stated, slightly shocked.

"Yea, that's what I mean, it's someone I knew from my world." I sad, the sad smile on my face. I didn't know who, but it was one of my past friends. I could see her stare at me for a bit, trying to think of something to say.

"Well that's great, it means you can see 'em again." She said a slight smile on her face.

"It's no use, since I know that it most likely means that were going to run into them, and they could be on either side.

"Why's that?" She asked confused.

"Some of my friends, could work for either side. Some of which has no consensus. They does what ever they wants." I said, attempting to remember my past. The more I tried, the less I could.

"They sounds like a demon." She stated.

"The thing is, they were human." I said.

"Then they sounds strange."

"I've told you, I prefer strangeness." I told her. She walked up to me.

"If you need anyone to talk to, you can come to me." She whispered in my ear. Then walked away. I looked off into the distance, looking at nothing in particular. I continued walking, hoping that I would end up somewhere I knew.

I continued my walking, but ended up running into something. I quickly took a step back, looking at what I had walked into. It had been Sabre, looking very confused.

"Sorry, wasn't paying attention." I told him. He looked down at me, which was when I noticed that he had to do that. Which I found kinda annoying, in my family I was one of the tallest.

"It's ok, I wasn't looking where I was going either." He said, smile on his face. I grinned at him, while I walked away. I looked around, taking notice that I was at the town square.

_Strange how I always end up here._ I thought, looking around. I quickly took notice of the house I was staying at and walked up to it. I opened the door, and walked in. I quickly walked past the kitchen and into the living room.

I sat down on the couch, going through everything that had happened today. From my nightmare to me stepping into the house. It all seem strange, and abnormal. First the dream, where I was fighting someone.

I could hear someone moving above, like someone starting to walk down. I saw blonde hair and knew who it was almost immediate.

"Night, Treya." I said. She turned to me, taking notice that I was on the couch.

"Night, James." She said as she closed the front door behind her.

I was in the middle of nowhere, three people in front of me. Each willing me to follow a different path. I couldn't make out much of each of them. I could see a demon, pure black wings, his hand out.

I could see someone with green hair, and to their chest. Then I could someone not much taller then me. He was the one most clear to me. I could see a slight smile on his face, long black hair, covering most of it. He had a lone horn, and a sword at his side.

"Come buddy." He said. I looked at the three of them, unknown of who I was going to follow. I stood their. The darkness went around me. I felt pain in my head.

"Please, I know your mind, and you know mine. It should be easy to chose." He continued, a sick smile still on his face. And he was right, I had known him for years. I just couldn't figure out who he was.

"Well I'm done messing with you for now." Said a different voice, the one of the winged one. As he said that, darkness devoured me. Forcing me down. I sat their, floating in nothing.

I awoke, in covered in sweat again. I looked out of the window, seeing nothing through it. I quickly grabbed my sword, and exited the house. As I did, I could see, the sun was coming up. It was only dawn, I had most likely less then six hours of sleep.

I continued walking, hoping to clear my head. So many questions were going through it. Who were the three people. I still couldn't put my finger to the one horned one. His voice, that was the only that tipped me of.

"You seem lost in thought." Said someone to my side. I quickly turned around, noticing that it was Clive, sitting on a stone walkway his. He had his book open. I looked at him. He didn't care, he was reading still.

I continued walking, hoping to find someone I knew. It was then I thought of something, or more as someone. I walked back to the house. I opened the door, and walked up the stairs. I stopped near the first door, thinking before I knocked.

I knocked, hoping she could hear. I could he some movement behind the door, before it opened. Freya sat their for a minute, staring at me.

"What do you want?" She asked, with a yawn.

"I was just hopping we could talk." I said. She gave me a strange look, before taking a step back and opening the door a bit. I took a step in, noticing that their wasn't much in it, mainly just a bed.

She took a seat on her bed, looking towards me.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" She asked.

"I had a strange dream." I stated, looking at her.

"And what was it?" She asked, getting impatient.

"I was standing in the middle of a wasteland, three people around me. Each one, seeming to want me to follow them. I stood their, waiting. Two of them started speaking, and then darkness took over and I just sat in it. Then I woke up." I told her.

She gave me a strange look.

"That is one hell of a dream." She said, getting up, and walking to me. "But, I'll help you figure it out."

"The only thing I can think of is something like I'm going to make a choice in the future." I told her. She nodded.

"That's what I got out of it as well." She told me. I looked, noticing that it had gotten a lot brighter.

"Now get out of my room." She said to me, throwing me out of it. I hit my head on the wall before continuing down the stairs.

_That was funny. _Said the demon.

_What was?_ I asked.

_The way you two are acting._ He said with a laugh.

_Your lucky I can't kill you yet._ I told him.

_Nope, because you're the one that would die._ He said.

I sat down on the couch, unable to think of anything to do. I stared off into space, hopping to think of something. I heard a knock on the door, and I quickly opened it. I saw that it was Treya, and I quickly stepped out of her way, as she walked up the stairs.

I walked outside, ready to find something to do. I started to walk around the path's, bored.

"James!" Yelled out someone from behind. I turned around, to see Sabre there.

"Yea." I said, stopping and waiting for him to get to where I was.

"You seem bored." He said, looking me in the face.

"You would be right." I told him back.

"Maybe you would like to spar?" He asked me. I thought about it for a bit.

"Sure." I told him. We quickly went to the town center, pulling out my sword. He pulled his axe off of his back.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." I told him back. He rushed at me. I blocked a swing with my sword. He used more presser, sending me backwards. I hit a wall, and quickly looked up. He held his axe high, preparing another attack.

I held out my palm, sending flames out of it. They engulfed him quickly. I got up, and went to the other side, I didn't want another event like with Freya when she threw her spear. I closed my palm, making the flames die down.

Sabre was their, still standing, and barely burned.

"Doesn't work to well if their not weak to magic." He stated, throwing his axe at me. I blocked with my sword, and it went right back to Sabre. He grabbed it out of the air, and tossed it again. I blocked it again, and it went right back to him.

_Damn, if I keep this up, I'm going to use up my energy._ I thought as I blocked a third throw. That was when I got an idea. I waited for him to throw it again, but instead of blocking, I slashed downward with my sword. It his the axe and sent it into the ground at my feet.

I quickly picked it up and walked over to him. I held my sword at his throat.

"Looks like I lose." He said.

"Correct." I said, handing him his axe back. He took it, strapping it back to his back. It was then that I noticed, that Clive was standing on one of the buildings, watching us. I looked over at Sabre, noticing that he had almost no burns.

"See ya." I told him, walking away. I walked out of the town, hoping to find something. I found a cave, that looked interesting. I looked into it, and attempted to go inside. I got hit with a invisible wall.

"You are not yet strong enough to enter the cave of ordeals." Said a voice, from inside of the cave. I looked into the darkness of the cave, think if I should try to enter it again.

"I wouldn't do that." Said someone from behind me. I didn't bother looking back, I didn't know the voice. "Are you even listening?" Asked the person from behind. I turned, now knowing the person wouldn't leave me alone. I looked at her. She was a mage knight, holding a sword at her side. She had brown hair, coming down to the sides of her cheeks. Her armor was pure white, which looked tinted red.

"I heard ya." I told her, while she stared off into the cave.

"If the cave doesn't let you in, then your not going to till your stronger." She said. I turned around, walking back to town. She glared at me, or at my back. I didn't care, I was going back to town, seeing the gate.

I entered it, looking around. I hoped we could continue soon, to the murder's vault.

_Wait, it seems the stuff that kinda breaks the game's wall, doesn't exist. Does the item world still?_ I thought, since you needed a felony to enter. I walked back, seeing everyone had gathered at the town center.

I didn't know why, but I felt like something was wrong. As I walked up, I saw something, which I hadn't expected.

Their was a white haired kid, his hair was wild, looking like it had never been combed. He had a white jacket, which looked like a cape. He had a long sleeved shirt, black. He had white shorts on, covering the knees.

He had glasses on as well. I was slightly shocked, I still had some memories, and I knew who it was.

He was breathing heavily. "So a village of humans, turned demons. I need to do experiments!" He yelled out, pulling out a sword.

"Who the hell is he!" Yelled out Sabre. I knew who he was, and what he was going to do. He threw his sword into the air, and his hand lit on fire. I held out my palm at him. As he attacked me.

I woke up shocked.

"The Hell!" I yelled out.

"Seems you've got bravery." Said a voice, I was still at the mouth of the cave, and it was the voice in the cave that had spoke. "But that isn't enough, you must also prove strength." Told the voice.

I was getting angry, first the cave forces images to my mind, making me think we were going to fight Mao, then tells me I still can't enter. I pulled out my sword, anger showing on my face. I held out my left hand, darkness forming in it.

"What is this?" It asked, knowing the dark sphere. I sent it into the barrier, which it hit. The wall seemed to have bent. It was deflected, and flew off. It hit a tree, completely disintegrating it.

"Seems that you have hidden power...that might be developed here... you may enter." The voice said. I stuck my hand into the cave, noticing that it didn't hit anything. I walked in, and felt presser.

"Shit, the hell is up with this?" I asked falling to the ground.

"The gravity inside the cave, is two times stronger." Stated the voice. I struggled to my feet, barely standing up.

_First, I'm going to have to get use to the gravity inside the cave._ I thought, standing inside of it.

"How the hell?" Came a voice at the mouth of the cave. I turned, seeing Clive their, book in hand.

"Hey, Clive." I said to him. I could tell he was shocked.

"How did you get in their.?" He asked.

"Well I proved bravery and strength to the cave, or person inside of it." I told him.

"Still, you of all people?" He asked, I could see he was getting angry. I didn't care, I was barely standing. I slowly started walking out of the cave, and once I got to the mouth, it felt like I could jump and never come back down.

"It seems that I have more power then I can tap right now." I told him walking away. I should've known that wouldn't have been where it left off. But I didn't even think of that.

I was now back at town, Clive having went back, hours before. I entered the gate and started walking to the house.

"So you made it into the cave." Said Sabre, who walked out in front of me.

"Y-yea." I said to him, shocked by the look on his face. It was pure determination.

"Then, Welcome to the club!" He yelled out, hitting me on the back. I fell forwards shocked.

"What do you mean?" I quickly asked him.

"Simple, I've also been in it." He said.

"So you've been..." I started.

"Holding back? Yea, didn't think you would have any chance if I didn't." He stated. I was shocked, I didn't expect he was the leader of the merc groups but I didn't know, he was that strong.

"Maybe we could train their later." He said, walking away. I quickly entered the house, and laid down on the couch. I quickly went to sleep.

"Now you've gaining power." Said the demonic voice.

"So." I said back. I didn't hear anything after that, just the darkness of the night.


	7. Chapter 7 of both light and darkness

Chapter seven

I awoke, from a dreamless sleep. This time, for the first time in two nights I wasn't covered in sweat. I looked up, seeing only the wooden roof. I knew that would be, or at least hoped. I knew that it had been to long, and that I would never be able to go back to my old life.

It had been far to long, and I had grown to like this life. I grabbed my sword off of the table. I wanted to get moving, I didn't want to lose all that I had left of my past, my memories. I slowly remembered the events of yesterday.

I had a slight want to be in the cave, to grow stronger. I had to know where that attack I used yesterday. I hadn't even know what I was doing, when the sphere had formed in my hand. I held my hand out attempting to do it again, yet it refused to form.

I decided it was time to get up, as I could see the sun coming from the window. I forced myself up, still tired. I held my dagger at my side, as I walked out. I wanted to get stronger, to gain my memories back from Zenon.

I saw the group was gathering at the town gate. Adell, Tink, and Rozy were talking, and I paid no mind to what it was about. We started walking, to what I also paid no mind, I didn't care. As I finally took notice, we were in a swamp like area.

"Hello?" Said someone beside me, I turned, and took a step back as I noticed it was Freya. "About time you noticed someone was trying to talk to you." She said, her hands on her waist.

"Sorry, I was just lost in thought." I told her. I didn't know why, but I found it easy to talk to her.

"So what all were you thinking about?" She asked, taking a step closer to me.

"Well about something that happened, the cave of ordeals refused to let me enter. I got angry, and held out my hand, darkness formed in my hand, making a sphere." I said, looking her in the eyes.

"Prepare for battle!" Yelled out Adell. It was then when I noticed that we were surrounded by zombies.

"How the hell did they surround us?" I asked, holding out my sword.

"How in the hell would I know." Said Sabre, holding out his axe. One came at me, I chopped off its arm, yet it still attacked. It bit into my arm, while I stabbed into its chest. It didn't let go as I pulled the blade out.

"Shit!" I yelled out falling to the ground. I kicked it in the head, finally making it let go. I kicked it in the face, sending it backwards. It got back up, walking towards me. I held out my palm, sending fire at him. It engulfed him, was he continued to walk. It slowly halted, burning. It fell to the ground, burned to a crisp.

I turned around, only seeing two more zombies left, I held out my palm, but they didn't burn, in fact, no fire came out. As I held out my palm, the other zombies got back up, even the one I burned.

"Damn, appears these are harder then the others." I said, I held out my palm, with more force, instead of fire tho, a dark sphere formed. It launched, at the zombie. It hit sending it backwards. It hit the ground, darkness eating away at it. The matter of it was, being disintegrated. I looked down at it, then back to my hand.

"Darkness." I yelled out, holding out my palms, at a zombie. Two spheres formed shooting off at the zombie. They both hit, freezing him in his position, as he was devoured by the darkness. My sword, now laid at my feet, while my dagger was in my hand. A chain tied around my hand. I threw it. It entered a zombies head, yet didn't make it halt. I pulled on the chain, pulling it out.

I felt slight pain in my hand, and I had a feeling why. The darkness was forming in my hand, and not only devouring the enemies, but my hand. I looked down, seeing my hand burned. I looked back, seeing five zombies still coming, none of which were the ones the darkness had devoured.

I fell to the ground, having felt something bit into my shoulder.

"SHIT!" I screamed out. I was now on the ground, with it constantly taking bites out of my shoulder. I felt something form around me, while I heard the zombie scream out in pain. I felt it let go, while I got up. It's teeth destroyed, along with the most of the front of its body. I looked down, seeing my skin, turning red.

_Shit._ I thought, trying to gain the darkness under control. Somehow it had made a shield around me, protecting me, while killing me.

_Here!_ Yelled out a female voice in my head. I felt the darkness fade, while my burns healed. My bite marks remained, while turned, the others had died out, by multiple blows to the head. I fell to the ground, knowing I was out of energy.

I coughed, seeing blood come out.

_Seems the darkness did damage to my body._ I thought, coughing up more blood.

"James, are you ok?" Questioned a worried Adell, rushing up to me.

"I think so." I said, still coughing up blood.

"I think your lying." Said Freya, walking up behind me. She dropped down, sticking my arm around her neck. "Your not dieing on me." She whispered into my ear, as she helped me over to Treya, as I continued to cough up blood.

She laid me on top of a rock, as Treya healed me. I felt my body getting healed, as I stopped coughing as much. As Treya stopped she whispered something to Freya, who nodded. She walked over to me, I attempted to lean up, but was unable.

"Treya, says that you ended up using up all your energy while fighting, your going to need rest." She told me, helping me up. I got to my feet barely able to stand. She went to help me, but I took a slight step back.

"I'm...ok...I...can...walk." I told her taking a step back. She looked at me, knowing that I was lying.

"Fine, but when you fall, don't blame me." She said, holding out her arm. My sword in her hand. I took it, and started using it like a walking cane. I walked slowly back to the group, Freya walking behind me. Adell, looked at me, seeming to be unsure if he should let me continue.

"No...matter what you say...I'm following you." I told him, glaring at him. I could tell he didn't want to let me go, but he remained quiet about it. I slowly followed them. Freya was walking slow enough to be beside me.

Sabre was near the front, holding his axe out in case of another attack. Clive, was in the middle staff held out. Treya was right beside Sabre, looking up at his face. I felt my legs start to give, as we walked.

_Hahahaha, seeing you in pain like this is so funny. _Said the sadistic demon in my head. I ignored him, knowing that he would leave me alone.

_Not this time, because your first choice is coming up, and each of the options are still available. _Said the demon.

_What do you mean about that?_ I asked him.

_Remember your dream, well you have three times where you can make choices, and one of those times is nigh._ It said.

I decided I was going to stop listening to him, all he was doing was giving me a headache. Freya was looking at me strange. We continued walking, but we soon were attacked again. Their were a group of mothmen, ready to attack.

I attempted to stand without using my sword, but fell down. Freya, quickly helped me up.

"Why do I even bother?" She said.

"I need to help them." I told her, while she helped me stand.

"No, your to hurt, and Adell and Sabre can handle it." She told me, leaning me against a tree. I sat their, barely able to see. She looked at me, straight in the eyes.

"Thanks, for being by my side." I told her, falling to the ground, my back leaning against the tree. She dropped down beside me.

"You're welcome." She told me. I looked at her, barely able to see. I had been pushing myself the whole time, but now it was getting to me. I was barely able to stay awake. She looked at me, worry in her eyes.

"I'm ok, just need to rest a bit." I told her, looking up. I could see the sun was coming down, or what it looked like at least. My vision blurred slightly, but I was still able to make out somethings.

A shocked look went across my face. I could see the green blur in front of me. The same one that had been in my dream a few days ago. My mind was quickly over taken by darkness, while I stayed their.

NOTE: I'll change views until NOTE: comes up.

Freya looked down at James, who seemed to have passed out. She decided that she should guard him, if he got attacked, he wouldn't be able to defend himself in that state. She looked around, seeing that one was getting closer.

She threw a spare spear, hoping to hit it. It pierced one of the wings, sending it falling into the water. She looked back, seeing him breathing slightly. She could see that Adell and Sabre were leading the group, with Rozalin and Adell, were taking the right will Clive and Sabre were taking the left, surrounding them.

She looked back to James, seeing that he was now breathing more rapidly, and sweat was now showing on his body.

_What the hell is he dreaming about?_ She asked herself. She looked back to the battle, seeing that it was now going in their favor. She could see Adell, punching one in the face, while Rozalin shot one through the wing. Tink rolled, hitting one into the water.

_What's wrong don't like this!_ Laughed a demonic voice.

_How could anyone like this._ Yelled back a voice that sounded like James's, it was in pain.

_Wait, am I hearing what's going on in his head? _Freya asked herself.

_I do._ Continued the laughed the demon, insanely.

_Like I give a damn about what you think!_ Yelled James back. Freya turned to him, seeing that he was still on the ground asleep. He seemed to be shaking, sweat now pouring down him.

_You should, I mean, I'm stuck in you._ Said the demon. Freya's eyes opened wide, surprised by what she just heard.

Notes: Going back to my POV.

I was standing, in a forest. Darkness overlooked my movements in every direction. I looked around, seeing someone walking out of the shadows. The person had a long red cloak. It looked at me, as I was able to get better view of it.

Through the red cloak I would see pure black eyes, shining out of blonde hair. At his side, he held a claymore, one handed. (I mean the sword not the bomb.) In his other, a dagger. A smile was across his face, he looked at me. I could tell he wanted to see my blood all over the place.

"So we finally meet in person, James." He said, holding out the claymore. I looked at it, noticing that his hands could barely hold it. He seemed to have a demonic look on his face, and that's when I thought something.

"Finally meet? Does that mean..." I started.

"I'm the demon that's been talking to you in your head." It told me. I could see through his cloak that he had white armor on under it. He took a step closer to me, as I took one back. That's when I noticed that I could move.

"How." I said, looking down at my hands.

"Here, right now, were in a location you where your not hurt. Were in the darkest place of your mind." He said, lifting up the claymore. "And now I can test you!" It yelled out dashing at me. He held the claymore with one hand, high over his head.

"How do you use that one handed?" I questioned taking a step back. I held out my palm, sending fire out of it. _Why the hell doesn't it work when I want it to._ I told him. I had wanted the dark sphere instead of the flames.

They devoured him, yet he ran through, not even burned. He slashed down at me.

"I'm a demon baka!" He yelled. "I'm stronger them humans!" He said, as I took a step back, claymore cutting into my arm. I threw my dagger, which he blocked with his. He grabbed the chain, pulling on it.

I was forced forward, as he brought his claymore down on me. I looked up, as darkness engulfed my body.

"Seems this only happens when your endanger." He said, as he pulled back his claymore, which had a chunk missing from it from the darkness. I dashed at him, darkness forming in my hand. I grabbed at his head, and ripped off the hood, it was burned and I could see his face.

I was shocked, as he stabbed his dagger into my leg, kicked me in the chest and stabbed the remainder of his claymore into my other leg. I didn't notice tho, I was shocked at what he looked like. It was almost exactly like me.

"What's wrong don't like this." Laughed the demon.

"How could anyone!" I yelled at him.

"I do."

"Like I give a damn about what you think." I told him.

"You should, because I'm stuck in you!" He yelled at me. I looked at him,as I fell backwards. I was shaking violently. The demon looked angry, as another presence entered the forest.

"You can't have him." Yelled the demon, I couldn't see who it was, I wasn't able to move much.

"Your not killing him." Yelled the female voice. I lifted off the ground, looking with anger filled eyes. Darkness was all around me.

"That's right give in!" Yelled the demon. I was floating, darkness erupting out of my body.

"Die." I said, flying at him. Darkness was emitting out of my body, destroying all life around me, grass and trees. He blocked with his claymore, which was being ripped apart.

"Welcome to the family." He said, taking a step back as it was destroyed. What the demon or I didn't notice was their was more then one other person in their with us. At the side of the clearing, their a green haired girl.

I saw darkness lashing out in every direction. Then a hint of white was seen inside of it.

"The choice is yours." Yelled out the females voice. I turned, seeing that she had black hair, long white wings and a white cloak. I was now covered in white, the new aura lashing out, trying to get a feel for it.

"No, your not taking him away!" Yelled the demon, throwing his dagger at me. It froze in the air, while I slowly hovered over to him. I fell to the ground in pain.

"James!" Someone yelled out. I heard footsteps growing closer.

"How did she get in?" Questioned the demon.

"I leaked the hole events to her, as well as a way to get in." Said the angel, which is now what I thought the white winged person was. I fell to the ground, barely able to stay awake, even in my mind.

I felt myself be leaned up slightly. As someone held me close to them.

"Don't die." She told me, I knew who it was, by the voice.

"F...Freya." I said, slowly. Someone else slowly walked up.

"He'll be ok, he can't die in here." The angel said. A white light over took me again.

"This is strange, his energy should all be gone now. As it dissipated I could tell that I was healed. I looked up, seeing Freya, with tear filled eyes. I lifted up my hand, as I noticed it was fading.

"You no longer are going to be in hear, both of you." Said the angel. I looked at Freya, seeing that she was fading as well. She pulled me closer, into a hug and we faded at the same time.

I opened my eyes, a slight smile on my face, along with blush. I heard someone move slightly beside me. I lean my head over, still hurting to move slightly. I could see that Freya, was laying down beside me.

Her eyes slowly opened, locking onto mine. Her face quickly became red, as she quickly moved away. I felt my face get hot, and I know why. My face quickly turned red, as I tried to stand. I was able to get to my feet, as I stumbled for a bit. I was able to remain standing. I looked around, seeing that camp had been set up while we were in my mind, and most of everyone were asleep.

Sabre, sat by a fire, which was dieing down. He seemed to be staring intently at it. I slowly walked up to him, while Freya, looked for her sister. I sat down beside him, looking into the flames.

He turned slightly, looking at me.

"I see your up now." He said.

"Yep." I told him back.

"You were out for hours, asleep right beside Freya." He said, grinning.

"You act like I knew, I was dealing with something." I told him.

"Then what were you dealing with?" He asked, not believing me.

"Lets, just say, I was having a fight." I told him, he didn't seem to believe me.

"Maybe in a dream." He said. I got up, annoyed to the fact he didn't believe me. I slowly walked way, getting closer to the trees. A cloaked figure came out, getting closer.

"So your finally here." He said, slowly walking forward. I grabbed at my sword, which I found was not at my side.

"Who?" I asked, having only a faint idea to who he was.

"You really don't remember, well the curse can be blamed for that." He said, dashing at me. He stopped in front of me. His hood falling down.

"Codie?" I said, questioning myself.

"So you do remember. That's great!" He yelled out. He had a scythe on his back, along with a sword in his hand.

"How did you get here?" I questioned him, taking a step back.

"For every act, there is an act to balance it. For you entering this world, was me entering it, to balance it out." He said with a laugh.

"And now I can kill all I want." He told me. He was closer to me. "Now you have a choice, come with me, to your new master. Or stay and die." He told me.

"That's not like you." I told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Willingly bowing down to a man." I said to him. He looked at me, glaring at him. He quickly dashed at me, punching him in the stomach.

"I'm setting a trap, don't ruin it." He whispered to me as I fell to the ground. He quickly ran off, the darkness hiding him. I groaned, while someone rushed over to me. I felt myself get lifted up slightly.

"The hell happened?" Asked Freya quickly.

"My old friend." I told her. She gave me a questioning look, as she sat me down by the tree.

"Well he hit you hard." She said, looking at me. I nodded, looking at her. She had a look of worry on her face. I leaned up, I was unknown to what had overtaken me. I locked my lips with hers. She had a surprised look on her face. She broke it off, surprised.

She sat their for a second, before hugging me.

"I'm not sure, if I feel the same." She said, before getting up and walking away. I don't know why, but I had kissed her. I sat their staring into the darkness, as someone laughed off in the distance.

G/N: How did you like it? Did ya hate it? Love it? Please tell me. I would also like to thank the only one I know about reading it on fan fiction currently, Overlord Prince. That is all.

Gin_Devil logged out...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight, The wheel of fate is turning.

G/N: Their will be Blazblue references. Also is it just me, or do a lot of the people that write stories here make references to BlazeBlue. Also I'm going to be skipping a story fight in this.

I awoke, seeing the sun overlooking the swamp. I got up, noticing that most the pain was gone. I looked over, seeing that everyone was up, and packing everything up. I walked over to them, making sure to pick up my sword.

I walked over to Sabre, avoiding eye contact with Freya. I don't know why I kissed her in the first place, I knew I felt comfortable around her. But I wasn't sure if I liked her like that. It was as if my body moved on its own. Sabre, saw me coming, and turned to me.

"So, you feeling any better?" He asked.

"Yea, a lot better, yet I still don't know how I did that." I told him, attempting to shot off another dark sphere, nothing came out.

"That is strange, most the time, when people attack, they can do that when ever they want." Said Clive, walking up book at his side. I knew the child like demon would speak at some point.

"I know that." I said to him. We continued talking, then the group set off. I could see that Freya was also trying to avoid eye contact with me. I held my sword at my side, hoping that we could handle what was going to happen.

I knew we were going to go up against Etna soon, and it wasn't going to be easy. I looked up, seeing the sun was high in the sky, hinting that we had been walking for awhile now.

"Can we talk for a second?" Came a voice to my side, I turned, seeing that it was Freya.

"Sure." I said, quietly, as we walked away from Sabre and Clive. Once she was sure we were a safe distance away she started speaking.

"About...last night. I'm not sure if I like you that way." She said.

"I'm not exactly sure why I...did that to tell you the truth." I told her. She walked away, leaving me unknown if she heard me or not. As we entered a clearing, I was shocked to see, Etna. She was just their, sitting on a prinny, as if she was waiting for us.

As we entered, I could see two more prinny's off to the side. One of which was looking at me.

"Dooood, mater Etna, that's the one we told you about a few days ago!" It yelled out, pointing its...flipper? at me. Etna looked at me, then turned to the prinny.

"You guys must be weak to get beat up by that scrawny ass kid." She commented, throwing the prinny she was sitting at the other prinny. She then started saying stuff, that I paid no mind to. I didn't care, since we couldn't, or weren't supposed to win this fight.

I could see that she was getting angry, and held out her spear. I raised my sword, knowing the fight was about to start. First, Adell and Rozy dashed at her. Adell went to punch, while Rozy fired three shots.

Etna easily dodged the punch, and blocked the bullets with her spear. She quickly hit Adell with the back of the spear. He was sent backwards, onto the grassy floor. She turned to Rozy, as she jumped into the air and fired a beam at her.

Rozy jumped out the way, as the beam hit the ground. Dirt shot out of it,leaving a cloud that I couldn't see through. Etna, dashed at Rozy, ready to strike her with the spear. Adell, jumped from the ground, and punched Etna in the back of the head.

She didn't flinch, she turned quickly around, hitting him in the head with the blunt side of her spear. He was sent flying again, and this time when he hit the ground, he didn't get up. Clive, was now beside Rozy, shooting fire balls at Etna, while Rozy pulled out a mini gun and started shooting it at Etna.

Etna, jumped into the air, and threw her spear down, sending it straight at Rozy's chest. Clive, jumped in the way, having the spear go straight through his chest instead. A sad look quickly passed over his face.

"Sorry...mom...appears I will not be able to protect the village." He said, as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Anger erupted inside of me, as did the darkness on my outside.

"Clive!" I yelled out, as I floated off of the ground. Before I knew it, I was in front of Etna, slicing at her with my spear. She jumped back, as Sabre brought his axe down. It hit, but didn't seem to hurt her that much.

She turned, anger filled eyes, right as I sent a dark sphere at her. She jumped, making the sphere miss its mark, it hit the ground, making it fade into nothingness. She landed, beside Clive's body, pulling out the spear.

His body fell to the ground, unmoving. I felt my body changing, reasons I don't know why. As I was floating their, I felt my horns fully grow back, along with sharp pain in my back. The darkness lashed out at her, grabbing her leg.

Etna, fell to the ground, as it seemed the darkness pulled her. The it was slightly burning her skin, as she turned over.

_Get a hold of yourself._ Yelled the angel in my head.

_No, I refuse to!_ I yelled at her in my head. I could see someone else walking towards the battlefield. He had an assassins mask over his mouth, a blood red cloak, covering most of his body. He had brown hair, that came down to the top of his eyes. A lone horn shot from his forehead.

He head his scythe out.

"I am the reaper of souls, and I will take one of yours to-" He started.

"Codie, I'm not really in the mood for jokes!" I shouted, as darkness lashed out at all sides. Etna, ducked, one which would've hit her in the head. Codie on the other hand, tried to dodge right, as the cloaks hood got the right half of it ripped apart.

His blood red eyes looked at me with anger.

"You just had to ruin my intro!" He yelled. "Well it doesn't matter, I'll still be taking your soul." He said, dashing at me and Etna. I held out my left palm, sending sphere after sphere at him. He ran all over the place dodging them all.

He brought his scythe down, ready to go into my chest, yet stopped. I looked to see, that Freya had blocked it with her sphere. Sadly while I was watching Codie, Etna attacked. I felt the spear enter my stomach, as the darkness, ate away at it.

"James!" I heard two voices yell out. I fell to the ground, darkness weakening. My mind slowly faded from the world.

Third person.

Freya and Codie, both yelled out James's name, as he fell to the ground. Etna looked happy as he fell. The darkness around him, slowly dissipated, showing his pale face. For some reason his body didn't get burned. Freya, ignored Codie, as she dashed over to James's side, she now knew how she felt about him.

To bad it was to late. He laid there, blood rushing out of his stomach. Codie, had an angry look across his face, as he dashed over to James's side.

"Appears when we joked about being immortal we were wrong. We or at least you are mortal." He said, staring down at James. The anger inside of Freya grew, as she stared down at James's body, blood flowing freely from inside.

She turned to Etna, rage filled eyes. Freya held out her spear, ready to rush her. Sabre, came up behind Etna, swinging his axe. She turned quickly blocking it. Codie was at her side, scythe held above her head. Etna ducked, and kicked Codie hard in the groin.

He quickly fell to the ground, unable to stand. Freya ran, swinging her spear horizontally. Etna, jumped, and started flying with her small bat-like wings. She landed on the ground, staring at the three.

"You all are pathetic for a sexy demon like me." She said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Your not sexy." Came a voice to their side. Freya turned, shocked by the voice. James was laying on the ground, now face up. Blood still coming out of his stomach, and some from his mouth.

"The hell did you say!" Yelled out Etna, dashing to him. She held her spear right above his chest, ready to strike in. The darkness reappeared around him, grabbing at Etna's feet.

"Just as I said, you are not sexy." James yelled at her. He lifted off of the ground, floating.

Normal POV

I stared at Etna, anger going through me. My wound still bled freely, yet I could barely feel it now.

"James?" I heard a shocked voice yell out.

"Yes Freya, I'm alive." I told her. Darkness lashed out at Etna, holding onto her spear.

"Let the hell go!" She yelled, freeing both her legs and spear. She glared a me, as she shot a beam. It entered my chest, going straight through my heart. I fell backwards, and my body floated back up.

I glared back at her, seeing a shocked look on her face. I held out both my palms, sending two spheres of darkness at her. She jumped, as they hit where she once was, then my mind went blank.

Freya look at James, purely shocked by the fact he was still standing. He held out his hands, firing darkness at Etna, each sphere getting bigger and bigger then the last. Etna, got behind him, hitting him in the head with her spear. The darkness faded from around him, and he fell to the ground.

He was still breathing, faintly. The wounds were closing slowly.

"That's what he gets for saying I'm not sexy!" Yelled out Etna, as lightning hit the ground. As it hit, a white aura appeared around James, as he lifted off. Yet something seemed different with how he was looking around.

His eyes stopped at Etna.

"I am the white void, I am the cold steel, I am the just sword, with my blade in hand, I will reap the sins of the world in the fires of destruction! I am Hakumen, the end has come!" He yelled out, his sword flying to his hand.

He flew out her, his body not even touching the ground. Freya could see what James truly was now. He was a channeller, able to bring the soul and power of others into his own body. James, or Hakumen right now easily out maneuvered Etna, and hit her in the back with the sword.

The white aura faded, as James fell to the ground, unable to get up. Etna, staggered to her feet.

"Little bastard." She said, holding her spear over top of him, ready to attempt to finish him off yet again.

I opened my eyes fast, seeing only the roof of the house me and Freya shared, I quickly sat up, and regretted it, for I now felt pain through my whole body as I fell back to the couch.

"Damn." I said wanting to get up. I had to find out what happened, but since I was here I couldn't know until someone came to check up on me. I moved the blankets, seeing that I was bandaged up all over the front side of my body, and worse, the last thing I remembered was getting stabbed in the stomach.

I sat their, in pain for a few minutes. The pain annoyed me, because I hate to stand still. I then looked out the window, seeing that it was light out. I figured that everyone would be outside so I decided to wait.

I only went with that idea for ten minutes before I got too bored with it. I attempted to sit up again. Letting out a slight groan of pain. I attempted to get up, and fell straight back onto the couch.

_Damn, looks like I am stuck here._ I thought. As I sat their, I pulled out my phone. I noticed the screen was badly cracked, and barely worked. I was still able to get to my music and start listening to it. I sat their in pain as I waited. I turned the music off, as I heard someone open the door.

I looked at the door, seeing Freya enter.

"Hello." I said, looking at her. She turned, slightly surprised to hear someone speak.

"You feeling any better?" She asked me, concerned.

"Well it hurts a lot but that's about it." I told her, I saw her smile slightly as she walked closer. She sat down at on the couch beside me.

"I think that's a bad thing." She said, looking at me. I noticed that she had piercing blue eyes.

"Well, it doesn't help that I can hardly move." I told her.

"I'm going to get Treya, maybe she can finish healing you now." She said, getting up and walking out of the house. I sat their for a few minutes, which seemed like hours. Freya came back, pulling Treya behind her.

"I told you, you didn't have to drag me!" Treya yelled out, annoyed. She stopped in front of me, he held her hand in the air, healing magic coming out and falling to me. I a tingling sensation. As she put her hand down.

She untied the bandages, and started to remove them. As she did I could see a scar on both my chest and stomach, from where the spear had entered.

"You will still be in slight pain, but you can move around easier." She stated walking out of the house. Freya walked up to me, looking down at the scars.

"Can you tell me what happened, I only remember up till being stabbed in the stomach." I told her. She gave me a shocked look, then explained everything up til Etna holding a spear over top of me, with me unmoving.

"Then Adell came out of nowhere, and kicked her in the face. Then right as Etna was about to kill us all, Rozalin told everyone she didn't know where her dad was. Etna losing interest just left." She said, sitting down beside me.

I looked out the window, seeing that it was almost nightfall. Freya glanced at me, and I turned to her. She seemed to blush a bit, as she turned away. I turned away as well, and noticed that my horns were now back.

I got off the couch, feeling slight pain as I stretched. As I was stretching I noticed, that something was moving on my back. I quickly shot a look back, and was shocked. I had wings, one long and feathers are blacks. The other one was long and had white feathers.

"The hell?" I said confused.

"Forgot to mention that you started to transform more, as if you willed it." She told me, as she got up. I heard her yawn, as I turned around.

"I think that might have been something to remember." I told her. She glared at me for a second.

"Well I've already gotten use to you looking like this, I forgot." She said, still glaring.

_Now the pieces are falling into place._ Said the demon.

"It's ok, I understand." I told her.

_What do you mean?_ I asked the demon.

"I'm starting to get tired, I'm going to go to sleep." She told me, as she walked up the stairs.

_Why would I tell you. I'm the one with the power._ He said with a laugh.

"Ok, night." I told her. I sat down on the couch, and force myself into my mind. I sat their, in the same forest as before.

"You don't have as much as you think!" I yelled out. I could see a shadow moving at the edge. I walked to it, seeing the movement continue.

"So you can enter at your own will. So what!" Yelled out the demon, walking out. The forest started shifting, to a cave. "I still control the darkness in your mind." He said. I held out my hand, having a door appear.

"But not all of it." I said, opening it. I turned back, seeing him staring at the door, smile on his face. I turned back, as shadows lashed out, tying themselves around me.

"That's what you thought." He said, walking up to me. "But I control it all."

I looked at the door, making it leave the existence of my mind. The darkness faded as well.

"I still control parts." I said, the cave falling apart around us.

"Nope, none of it, baka." He said, as I fell through the ground. I was lost in endless darkness, as I floated their.

I opened my eyes, seeing the roof of the house over my head. I quickly shot up, regretting it. I clutched my chest, feeling pain go through.

"Shouldn't have leaned up so fast." I whispered, as the pain faded. I looked to the window, seeing darkness.

_So it is still night._ I thought, as I laid back down. It was then that I noticed, that I was on the floor.

"The hell happened?" I questioned as I looked around. I got up, slowly and turned to the door. I could hear faint movement on the other side. I walked over, slightly fast. I opened it, seeing Treya.

"Hello?" I said.

"Is Freya here?" She questioned, not even saying hi.

"Was when I went to sleep." I told her, moving out of her way. She walked past me, going up the stairs. I looked out into the darkness, thinking about something.

_So he controls the darkness inside of me. Does that mean that every time I use it, its only because of his will? _I thought, continuing to look onto the darkness. _Demon, am I right!_ I yelled in my head.

_Yea, thought you would have figured that out by now tho._ He said with a laugh. Treya came down, shocked look on her face.

"What?" I asked her.

"She was already asleep." She stated walking out of the house shocked. I closed the door behind her, and walked over to the couch. I laid down, and fell asleep.

G/N: Nearly forgot, the immortal thing was a reference to a joke between me and my friend, where we pretty much stated that were immortal, where pretty much he states that he's been here since the dawn of time and that I'm his servant (which if I am, I do a pretty bad job since I don't do anything for him.)


	9. Chapter 9

G/N: I'm very sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I had about five pages written before I decided that I didn't like how it was written and deleted the whole thing. That and a slight case of writers block are the only reasons why its taken me a long tome to write this. Again sorry.

Chapter nine.

I sat their, in front of Clive's grave, lost in thought. _If only I had been stronger, I could've saved him._ Was the most common of them. Tears slowly fell free from my face. I was going train harder, in hopes that it wouldn't happen again.

After leaving the grave site, which was just inside of town, I wandered around for what felt like hours. I hated my weakness, and Etna even more. I wanted her dead, and if I could, I would be the one to kill her myself.

I stared at the forest, that I had somehow wandered into. I sat down on a rock, hoping that this was all just some sick dream, even though I knew it wasn't. He had been somewhat of a snob but I knew all he had wanted to do was protect those dear to him.

I felt something inside of me, which I hadn't felt before. _Give me your body, and I will give you the strength you want._ It told me. I thought slowly, unknowing of what would happen if I said yes, and then what would happen if I said no.

_This is my body! He can't have it!_ Yelled out the demon in my head, angry that I even thought of it.

_James, it's Zennon who asked you to give him your body. Don't do it!_ Yelled the angel. I clenched my fists in anger. Two many people were trying to tell me what to do, which I greatly disliked.

_All of you shut the hell up, I decide what I do!_ I yelled anger showing on my face. I stared off into the darkness, feeling my mind slowly clear. _Open your mind, and give it to me_!Yelled Zennon, as I felt his power overflow me.

I landed on the ground, clutching my chest. Darkness was flying around me, a knew kind which wasn't in the demon from my mind. Then it just faded, and I opened my eyes, yet they were pure red. My claws grew as well.

In trying to force me to join, he had increased the speed of my change. My wings had grown a foot, and were now pure black. _No!_ I tried forcing the darkness back, my right wing slowly changed back to white.

I slowly panted, as sweat went down my face. It had taken more out of me then what I had hoped. I slowly got back to normal, and was able to stand right without panting. I looked around, trying to remember the way I had come from.

_Shit why did I have to wander so far away. I suck with directions._ I thought in my head, looking into the darkness of the forest. I decided that I would go west, acourding to my compass on my phone.

I wondered through the darkness, grass rubbing against my boot as I walked over it.

"How many times are you going to get lost?" Questioned a male voice to my right.

"Codie, I bet your lost as well." I stated, turning to him with a grin on my face. Unlike Adell's parents he seemed to still have free control over himself.

He gave me a slight glare, right before smiling. "That's not the point here." He stated, taking a step forward. He stepped where sun had been able to come through the trees, and I could now see his mask.

I formed a fist, about to give him our old greeting. Yet he was able to beat me to it. I felt his fist slam into my shoulder, "Buddy!" He yelled out.

"Friend!" I yelled out, punching him hard in the shoulder. He staggered back, but quickly came back.

"Pal!" He yelled, punching me again.

"Amigo!" I yelled punching me. We stopped that, since we ran out of words that meant friend. That's when I got lost in thought, and ended up face palming.

"What?" He questioned, knowing that it meant either me or him had done something dumb.

"We could just fly out of the forest." He gave me a strange look.

"Unlike you, Baka, I don't have wings." He said, to which I face palmed again. We had been sitting here for what felt like hours now, even though it was only five minutes.

"We should spar!" I randomly yelled out. He stared at me. He held out his scythe, a smile on his face.

"No holds!" He yelled out, to which I nodded. He got to one side of the clearing, and I got to the other. I held out my sword, pointed at him. I held my dagger by my leg, hiding it.

"Dual!" We yelled out at the same time, per nature. This wasn't the first time we fought, he had about six sword, that we often used. He dashed, to what I ducked. I knew how he fought, and he knew how I did.

Yet I never heard him walk by me. I looked up, seeing a wave of darkness pass over me. The tree behind me fell, having been cut straight through. He slashed with his scythe slowly getting closer, as a wave of it.

I rolled out of the way, knowing that was what I had just dodged. As I did, I threw my dagger at him. I heard it hit him, yet he didn't scream out in pain. He was always the one with more self control when in pain.

I quickly dashed up to him, his scythe aimed at my neck. My sword was aimed at his head. I quickly acted, slicing diagonally across his face. I felt his scythe cut into the back of my neck, and cut past my hair to get there.

I could see his face now, and he had a scar going across his eye. His eyes, a now deep shade of red, so deep you wouldn't be able to tell he was once human. I rolled to his side, feeling the blood run down the back of my neck.

He turned fast, sending a wave of darkness at me. I made a dark sphere, which I had mastered since I blacked out. I held it in front of me, as his darkness entered it, making it dissipate. I could see a gleam in his leg as he turned, I figured it was my dagger.

I rolled at him, grabbing it and quickly pulling it out of his knee. I felt the scythe at my back, on my spine.

"Shit." I said, turning to his face.

"I win!" He yelled, which I nodded to. He quickly pulled back his sycthe sticking it into his pocket.

"Why did you put that in your pocket?" I asked him, confused.

"Because they have infinite space!" He yelled out smiling.

"Oh forgot about those." I said getting up. I jumped up laughing. I looked up, seeing the moon was out now. The trees made it darker. I decided it was time to fly and got into the air. I could see thousands and thousands of trees. As I slowly got higher I could see lights, and what appeared to be buildings.

I dropped back down, grabbing Codies extended arm. I pulled him up, taking notice that he was still very light. Back in our world he only weighed about a hundred pounds. He scanned around the area from above.

We past what felt like thousands of trees and landed in front of the village.

"This appears to be where we part." I told him. He turned to me, nodding.

"Also, I overheard Zenon's plan. He plans to break your team apart, from the inside out. So if you notice anyone acting different it could be because of him." Told Codie, holding out his hand. I dropped a few HL into it, since I knew what he wanted.

He slowly walked away. He had told me what Zenon was planing, even though it was a bit late. I glanced through my hair, at the fading figure of my friend. He was the oldest friend that I still had.

I walked back in to the village, seeing the demons walking around still. I payed no mind to them, as they did to me. Little did I know, that since I made it back to the village I was being watched.

POV change

'Why is he still around him? He attempted to kill us.' Freya thought, red eyes gleaming in the darkness. 'Could it be that James is on his side, or the other way around?' She thought. 'Codie did try to help him in the Etna fight, after he died. And since he does seem to be friends with him, since they joked around a bit.'

She couldn't help but let her thoughts go back to James. She remembered the feeling that she had when she saw him die. But the same words always echoed in her mind, 'I'm not sure why I did that to tell the through.'

Those were the words she had grown to hate in the week since the fight. They had to postpone their journey since all of the injuries. She watched as James turned to her, and looked at her.

POV change

I knew I was being watched, and I turned to see by who. I could see Freya through the darkness. She quickly ducked behind a building, leaving me confused. 'She's been acting different since the fight.' I thought.

I looked down at my dagger, now attached to my leg. I needed to find someone to attach something to it, something that would be useful. I walked around the cobblestone path way, passing all of the stone houses, till I saw one that had smoke coming out of it.

I quickly looked at the sign, yet it was to dark to read. I decided I would walk up and knock on the wooden door As I did this, the same man who had made my sword and dagger opened it. He looked at me, taking notice of who I was.

"How can I help you sir?" He questioned, looking me in the eyes.

"Could I bother you to add a chain to the hilt of my dagger?" I questioned, holding it out to him.

"700 HL." He stated, holding out his hand. I pulled out my bag, dropping seven coins, all hundred HL each. He counted them, and then took my dagger.

"It'll be ready in about two days." He stated, closing the door on my face. I walked back to my house, passing no one. I opened the door, seeing Freya quickly go up the stairs.

'Shes been acting strange lately.' I thought as I laid down on the couch. Sleep quickly over took me.

"Hurry, come!" Yelled someone, he was standing pretty far away, in complete darkness. I couldn't make out anything as I walked to him.

"Don't, you don't know who he is." Said a female voice to my left, I turned, making out the angel in my mind.

"And he seems to know him." Said the demon to my right. I turned seeing it was the one from my mind as well.

"Where are we?" I questioned looking at both of them.

"We are at the world, or path that connects all dimensions." Said the angel.

"Yet it is also a gate." Said the demon.

"By the way, what should I call you two?" I questioned. I had known them for weeks now, yet I new not what to call them.

"Call me Zade." Said the angel.

"And me Zoth." Said the demon. I stared at them for a bit, mainly because I knew I had made up those names for when they allowed me to name characters in games.

Zoth pulled out what appeared to be beef jerky out of his armor pocket. I sat down, on the grass. The area was dark, yet there was only a light coming from deeper in the woods.

I stared at it, wanting to know what it was. I got up, slowly walking over to it. The trees were high, and I was able to walk on through. As I got there, I could see, what appeared to be a gate.

"The Hell?" I questioned. I didn't know why there was a gate in my mind, or really cared why. What I wanted to know was where it went. I walked up to it, yet found myself unable to get any closer.

"Your not going to be able to get to it, baka." Said Zoth, walking up behind me.

"You really like to over use the word baka don't you?" I questioned, glaring at him.

"That gate is something only creatures of light can get to." He said, completely ignoring me.

"I don't care, I will get to it!" I yelled out, forcing myself into the light. I felt my body burn, as I fell to the ground. I hit it hard, smelling burnt hair.

"Damn!" I yelled out, as the demon laughed behind me. I looked to the gate, it was more like a door. It was pure white, with writing on it. I started to crawl to it, feeling my whole body burning as I did so.

"You're really are a dumb bastard aren't you." Said the demon.

_So, I have to be a creature of light to get any farther._ I thought, as I found myself unable to move. I felt something inside of my head snap. Not inside of my mindscape, but my mind.

I found myself able to stand, and walk over to the door.

Zoth POV

Zoth was shocked. He felt his own powers weakening, as James walked over to the gate. He had somehow managed to change his nature. He was able to walk around in the light, and closer and closer to the gate.

_That's why he's my victim._ Thought the demon with a smile. He had plans of his own, and even if he opened the gate it wouldn't stop him. He was going to take over his host body, and rule the world.

Yet he couldn't do that yet. He had been trapped inside of this body long enough to know that. His power was sealed throughout the mindscape, and he would have to free it till gain it back.

Zoth laughed. What James didn't know was that he was helping Zoth take him over.

Normal POV

I opened the gate, to feel the light around me fade. My mind was returning to normal, as I fell to the ground, in no energy left. I felt my cheek against the grass, as I looked at the now open gate. I felt power flowing out of it.

"Thanks." Said Zoth behind me. He walked up to the now barrierless gate. "Now I can reclaim my power. He said, walking to the other side. He turned, a sick smile on his face as the gate closed.

I attempted to get up, to chase him, yet found myself unable to.

I opened my eyes, seeing my house's roof. I felt pain throughout my body, yet I wasn't hurt. I sat up, seeing that it was still late. I felt power inside of me, yet none I could get a hold of.

_Now that I have my true power. I can gain control!_ Yelled out the demon in my head. I fell to the ground, rolling right off the couch. I landed face first into the wooden floor. Was shaking violently. Zoth was trying to gain control, yet I was fighting back.

Slowly I regained control, as I sat up. It was then that I decided upon a plan I would have to attempt. There was no way I was going to be able to live with the demon inside of me anymore. So I made a plan to fight it, and weaken it till he had no more power.

I smiled as I had finished thinking it out. It would require the whole team, but I think I could make it work.

G/N: Again sorry it took me so long to update. As I said, I didn't like how it was coming out so I had to delete the old copy. I'm also happy to have five readers now. I'll try to update this story sooner next time. Bye.


	10. Chapter 10

G/N: I am happy to say that this is now my most popular story. As such I'm going to start working on this more and more so that I don't disappoint you guys. Well I might as well start up with the next chapter.

Chapter 10 Demons secrets

I had finished the preparations for the fight that was soon to happen. My sword was at my side, and I had reinforced my armor so that it could take more damage. I had yet to tell anyone else of the plans, nor did I plan to. If they didn't think I could no longer control it, they would go easy and the plan would fail.

I could hear the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. I quickly left, hoping to get them all in one place before I started plan demon death. I had sent messengers to all the houses, just for the plan. I had even left a note for Freya, telling them all how to make it to the town square.

I placed the hood over my face, as I walked onward. I wasn't in that good of a mood, and didn't want to deal with people. If the plan failed then I would loss my body to the beast. I walked around the stone building, along the cobblestone path.

I passed an old oak tree, leafs falling off of it. Around it the stone path had been ripped apart, from the tree growing through it. I closed my eyes, as I continued walking. It was almost time, and I wouldn't want it to happen before they got here.

I felt a pain going through my chest, as he struggled for power yet again. Yet I walked onward still, hoping that I could hold out just a bit longer.

"James?" I heard two voices from behind. I turned, seeing Sabre and Freya their, staring at me. Now was the time. I let go of all my energy out of stopping it. I fell to the ground, hand to my chest.

"Now his power weakens!" The demon yelled out of my mouth. I was now lost in my own mind.

I opened my eyes, seeing the same dark forest in front of me. I quickly got up, looking around. I could see the demon, in front of me.

"Why hasn't my mind left here yet?" He questioned himself as I smiled.

"It seems the plan worked." I said, drawing my sword. He glared at me.

"So this is your doing, Hanyo." Zoth growled.

"Correct, you can't be at full strength from a two front attack." I stated, pointing my sword at him.

"Fine then, I will show you the power of a true demon!" He yelled, as his claws got longer. The battle had just begun.

"James?" Questioned Freya, staring at James, no the demon.

"That bastard!" He yelled out, pulling out his sword.

"He's no longer here." Said Sabre, holding out his axe.

"He has that nerve. I'll just have to show him." He turned to Sabre and Freya, a smile on his lips. "I'll kill all of his friends, and ruin his life." A dark sphere formed in his hand. He quickly threw it. Sabre, went to block it. Yet it never made contact with him. He felt a sword enter his arm, as he fell backwards, blade continuing to rip at his arm.

"How?" Questioned Freya, shocked by the speed.

I jumped into the air, sword pointed downwards. He grabbed it with his claws, and threw it, along with me, to his side. I fell to the ground, felling pain go through my back. I looked up, seeing his claw coming down on top of my chest. I quickly rolled, having the side of my arm cut.

I stumbled to my feet, as Zoth appeared in front of me. I felt his fist connect to my face, as I was sent backwards again. He grabbed my sword, throwing it into the forest, making me lose it. He then turned to me.

"You really think you could win this?" He questioned, with a sadistic smile. I felt inside of me, attempting to pull out power. A white aura overcame my left arm. He vanished from in front of me. He then appeared right in front of me. As I held out my left arm.

"Honyo wrath!" I yelled out. He punched at me again. Yet hit nothing but air. I ran behind him, at speeds he couldn't see.

"Gate one, speed." I said from behind, as I quickly pulled out my dagger. I hit him from behind, leaving a large cut across his back. He quickly turned around.

"Your really going to use that move?" He questioned with a laugh. "You know what that's going to do, right?"

"Gate two, power." I said, knowing what was happening. I felt my body grow weaker, as my power stronger, if that makes any sense.

"So you do. Then I'll just have to by time!" Zoth yelled out running into the forest.

Freya, knocked another sphere away from herself, as the demon appeared in front of her. She jumped back, having its sword go across her stomach. Blood leaked out, slowly.

Little did they know another person was watching the events take place.

"Zenon, he's lost himself." Said Codie, over his phone.

"So he's finally weakened. Wait a bit, then take him away." Said Zenon, on the other end.

Adell rushed over to where he thought the combat was. He could see dark spheres flying all over the place. As he turned the final corner, he found James, locked in combat with Freya and Sabre. Tho something seemed different about James. His white wing's feathers, were tinting black.

"Adell." Said Sabre.

"What happened?" He questioned, shocked. Sabre blocked a blow from the sword.

"There's a demon inside of him, and its gained power." He said. No sooner then he said that had the demon appeared in front of him, ready to strike. Adell jumped back, the sword missing him.

"Die, Die, Die!" It yelled out. Adell punched it in the face, yet it continued running at him. The creature grabbed hold of Adells arm. Darkness leaked out of the demons arm, burning at Adells arm.

Adell pulled back his other arm, and punched the demon in the chest. Fire shot out, burning a hole into his cloak.

"Seems I have no choice." Said the demon. He held out both of his arms, one pointed at Sabre, the other at Adell. "Dual Dragon Blast!" It yelled out. Two dragons flew out, as Adell and Sabre rolled out of the way.

Little did Adell know, there was a town demon behind him. It got gripped by the dragon, and pulled up to Zoth. As it made it in front of him, he grabbed both of its arms. He seemed to make it age at a fast rate.

It's body turned to dust.

I jumped back, as his claws sliced where I once was. I was covered in blood, and barely standing.

"I can help." Said a voice to my side. I turned, seeing a transparent figure. I stared, unable to take my eyes off of him. I would've never thought to see him again, Clive.

"Cl-clive?" I questioned, shocked.

"It is me, James." He said walking closer. "Your power, the power to let souls take over your body. Or in some cases your mentality." He continued walking closer to me. I was still unable to move, even as his soul entered my mental body.

Zoth stared, holding out his claws. Clives soul quickly over took the body. As he gained full control, he glared at Zoth.

"You have plagued my friend and myself for many days, and I will now bring it to an end." He said, making a staff appear out of nowhere.

"Go on, give it a try." Said Zoth, staring at him. Clive held out the staff, shooting out a group of fire balls. Zoth quickly dodged them. Yet he wasn't expecting though, was a ice shard being shot at him. It entered his leg, slowing him down.

"When?" Questioned Zoth.

"I've had days of uninterrupted days of studying since my death, you think you could win?" Questioned Clive, with a smile on his face.

"Fine then, at least you won't be able to interrupt anymore." Said Zoth, getting to his feet.

"What do you mean?" Questioned Clive, staring at him.

"You mean you don't know. A soul can only join his body once, and never again." Said Zoth. Clive took a step back, not expecting that. That was all the demon needed. He dashed out, gripping Their left arm.

He pulled, and Clive could feel the skin starting to rip. He pointed his right arm at Zoth. Wind flared up around them, twisting Zoth around. Zoth let go of Clives arm as he fell down.

"I can't keep this form, any longer." Said Clive, as he stepped out of James's body. My was left their panting on his knees.

The beast sliced at Adell, sending him back a bit.

"His plan will fail!" It yelled out. No one else knew his plan, nor wanted to. Freya, took advantage of an opening, and stabbed at it with her spear. He turned, eyes glaring at her, darkness leaving his body. She then took notice, that blood was starting to run down its leg, even though they hadn't hit him yet.

An arrow shot through the sky, hitting him in the arm. Treya ran up, healing Adell and Sabre, who were now on the ground, injured. The arrow was ripped apart, by the darkness around it.

"Damn." Said the creature. He turned to Freya. "I'll at least take you out." He said, jumping at her.

I, got off of the ground sword in hand.

"This is the end." Said Zoth, taking a step.

"That's right." I said, pointing the sword at him. We dashed at each other. My sword, clashing with his claws. I punched at his chest, but he grabbed my fist. He sent a dark aura around us. I felt my skin start to burn slightly, as the darkness wrapped around my arms.

I took a step back, which gave him an opening for a claw across my chest. I fell backwards, onto my butt. He was above me, claw at my neck.

"I could just kill you now, and get you out of here." He said, smiling sickly. I felt the tips of his claws break my skin. I grabbed at his arms, and got a hold of them.\

"Final gate unleashed!" I yelled, to which he attempted to jump back, he knew what was going to happen. "Electric sacrifice!" I finished. I felt the electric flow between us, shocking us both. He quickly let go, as I stopped. He fell to the ground, on his back.

Freya, felt the sword in her arm, as electric flew between them. She was in great pain, and couldn't move, even as it fell to the ground. She staggered a bit.

"Sister!" Yelled out Treya, as she ran to her. She was falling forward, and unable to stop. All of her energy was gone, and she was near death.

I was above the demon, sword at his chest.

"Any final words?" I questioned, staring him in the eyes. He smiled, while I stared at him.

"You're going to do it, even though you'll die as well." He laughed.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"He means if he dies, you die." Said a female voice to his side. I turned, seeing Zade.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Your live energy was combined, when your body was transformed, meaning you are one being." Said the angel.

"Wait so that means?" I questioned, scared.

"Yes, that means he is you." She said.

"Why did you have to say that, I wanted him to do it." Laughed Zoth.

"So he's-" I started.

"He is you, your evil side. You really never noticed." Said the angel.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Your dense, to dense." Said the demon. He pulled down his hood, and I was left shocked. It was like I was looking into a mirror. The only difference was I had one white wing while both of his were black. And that his cloak was different color.

"He took your form, when he was given life." Said Zade.

"You had so much pent up hatred, and self loathing, that I was given a form." Said Zoth, getting up.

"Doesn't that mean if I die, you die?" I questioned.

"Nope, because I branched off from you, I'm the only one that can divide us, and even then you need to die." He said, taking a step forward. He could barely stand, from the pain they both now had.

The body of the demon, James was no longer moving.

"Is he dead?" Questioned Adell, walking forward. As he did, the chest started moving as air went in and out.

"Thanks." I said, looking at him. He didn't seem to know how to react.

"James?" He questioned, staring me in the eyes.

"Yep, and the demon should be gone for a bit." I said. I could see my eyes closing, as my mind faded.

They opened, seeing only the roof of mine and Freya's house.

"You awake?"Questioned a voice to my left. I turned, seeing Freya there. I could see she was hurt as well, barely able to sit up.

"Where did the other couch come from?" I questioned.

"I have no clue, I awoke up here earlier." She said, a slight smile on her face. I stared her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ever done that." I told her.

"Done what?" She questioned.

"I let the demon lose, in order to kill him. But he had more power then I thought." I told her. She glared at me, slightly angry.

"That's messed up." She said. I got off of the couch, ignoring the pain. She looked at me slightly confused. I leaned towards her, kissing her on the lips.

"I'm sorry, I know it was dumb of me, I wouldn't have tried it if I knew what I now do." I told her, as I leaned back. A shocked look was on her face. I looked down, thinking I had done something wrong.

"James." She said, making me look back up. Yet I wasn't expecting to be tackled into the back of my couch by her. I fell down on the cushions of the couch, with her above me. She pined my arms down, and stared at me.

It was my turn to be confused. She leaned (Forward or down, not sure which one I should use here since were laid down technically.) and kissed me. She pulled back.

"Just don't do anything that stupid anymore, ok?" She said. I nodded as she let go of my arms. She laid down, head on my chest as we fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

S/D: Sorry for the long wait but feel free to be mad after the chapter. I had a hard time writing this chapter, but if any of you are still reading, I thank you for being patient with me. I'll continue now instead of boring you with this note.

Chapter 11: Lost from the group

I opened my eyes, seeing only green. A smile quickly played my lips as I saw Freya's sleeping face on my chest. I closed my eyes, knowing I'd never be able to get up without waking her up.

I sat there for what felt like hours, on that old couch, until I felt movement from above me. I opened my eyes, seeing Freya's slowly open. She seemed slightly confused, looking around. She looked up (again I don't no which way to say it since were both laying down) and saw me. Blush quickly covered her face, as she sat up...on my stomach.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

"Nothing, just...just my sister could come in at any second and she would never let it down if she saw me asleep or laying on you." She said, her face still a bit red. I smiled, slightly, it was funny seeing her embarrassed when she was mostly cold or lost in thought.

Day's went by as we slowly healed. Adell didn't want to move out, until the team was fully healed. I quickly noticed I was getting odd looks from the rest of the group, since they didn't know of the plan.

_They must think I could turn at any second._ I thought, looking around. I walked around, until I came to a store. For some reason I felt the urge to stop and look through what was there. I came across a book, it was brown with golden lettering. It was in some other language I didn't know how to read.

_Buy it!_ I heard a voice in my head yell out. _I've never read it._

_Clive?_ I questioned, surprised. I faintly remembered him being around during the fight, but I thought he had left after it.

_Duh, who else would it be. The angel, or the Demon. Like either of those moron's would stop you to buy a fucking book you idiot. _Said Clive.

_Gotten angrier?_ I questioned him as I bought it.

_I've been dead for weeks now and all I've had to read is one freak'n book!_ He yelled out angrily.

_There, I bought it...but how are you going to read it?_ I questioned him.

_...Dammit!_ I heard him yell out. I facepalmed.

_Your the smart one, and you didn't even think of that! _I yelled at him.

_Shut up, I'll find a way!_ He yelled out.

"What's up with you?" Questioned Freya, seeming to come out of nowhere. I jumped slightly, taken by surprised.

"Talking to something." I told her. She gave me a strange look but didn't ask.

"So I've been thinking, should we try to talk to Adell and convince him were healed enough to continue. Or force him to continue." She said, a slight smirk on her face.

"I say we try talking." I said. Yet we would make it to him. Fire quickly shocked the whole area, burning the buildings.

"Here he is boss!" Yelled out an orc, running up to me and trying to hit me with his club. I took a step back, making it miss me. I reached to my side, grabbing nothing. _Of all the times to leave my sword._ I said to myself as I dodged another one.

I caught a glimpse of Freya fighting three mothmen. I quickly punched the ogc in the face, sending him backwards. I suddenly felt something punch me in the back. I fell forwards, taken by surprise.

"That's no way to defend yourself, James." I heard someone say from behind me.

"Why the hell are you always around when you don't need to be?" I questioned, turning around looking at Codie.

"Because that's the best time to be around!" He yelled out, as he tried to stab his scythe into my shoulder. I dashed forward, punching him in the stomach. He took a step back, a smile on his face.

"If your going to hit me, give it all that you got!" He yelled out. He knew just how to anger me. I held my hand out, a sphere starting to form in my hand. "Your going to hit me with that weak thing!" I made it bigger.

"Still to small!" He continued with a laugh. I made it as big as I could, taking all of my energy. I sent it at him, as he opened his mouth to taunt me again. It hit him, hard. I could see the darkness hit him, seeming to rip at his flesh.

I started panting, as I saw Freya take a step back. She seemed to be injured again. Black spots started to appear in my vision. Codie, emerged from the smoke. He had blood running down his arms. His mask was now busted, revealing his pale face.

His cloak, now rags. I was no longer able to stand, and fell to the ground. "Everything as planed." I heard Codie say, as lost conciseness.

Third person.

Codie, looked down at James. He was breathing heavy, but unhurt. He quickly picked him up, and slung him over his shoulder. Codie's plan had worked. Zenon had told him, to capture the human who could resist his mind control.

And that he had done.

"Leave him alone." He heard a female voice say. He turned around, seeing the green haired girl that always seemed to be around James.

"Why?" Codie questioned. "Were best friends."

"Then why are you hurting him!" She yelled out, as she dashed at him. She jabbed with her spear, as Codie grabbed it.

"I have a plan, don't worry." Codie said, a slight smile on his lips. He enjoyed messing with peoples minds. Anger flared up inside of Freya, just as he wanted. He quickly hit her in the head with the blunt side of his scythe.

"Boss, heavy casualties all over the town. We need to pull out, now!" Yelled a warrior, rushing over to him.

"No keep on attacking!" Yelled Codie. He had to make sure the plan had to continue.

"But Boss-" Started the warrior.

"Not obeying means death." Said Codie, holding his scythe to the mans neck a twisted smile on his face.

"Y-yes sir!" He said, rushing off, deeper into the town. Codie turned, James still swung over his shoulder. He walked out of the town, his plan had worked.

Codie soon came across a forest. "Time for part two." He said to himself, throwing James into it. His plan had worked. When Zenon told him to capture James, he was never going to do it. So instead he set it up, killing all of Zenon's men he had sent with him.

He had made James, use all his power. Making him knock himself out. Now he looked badly hurt and had James out cold. He turned away from James's body. _I know you can survive._ Thought Codie, as he walked away, back to Zenon's castle.

First person.

"Wake up!" I heard a voice yell. I ignored it, rolling slightly. I felt something hit me in the head. I groaned as I opened my eyes. A girl with pure white hair, with red eyes. She had a long red black dress on, a slight frown on her face.

"About time you woke up!" She yelled, making me jump slightly.

"Were am I?" I questioned rubbing my head. The last thing I had remembered was falling to the ground, and my body being lifted up.

"You were found in a forest, not far from here. And your at a mercenary camp, we found you while we were searching the area." She said. "Now what the hell were you doing their!" She yelled out of nowhere.

"I don't know. I remember being in a fight, falling to the ground and getting lifted up. That's it!" I yelled back at her, as I got up. I was able to get up rather easily, showing that I wasn't hurt.

"It seems your up." Said a calm voice. I turned to the tent flap, seeing a black haired man with thick armor in it.

"So?" I said, he seemed to stare at me for a bit.

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"I don't remember." I told him. It was only then that I noticed, all my memories of being a human, they were faded, and none remained. My eyes widened, slightly.

"So you were human." Said the man.

"Yea I was." I said, with a slight nod.

_Why the hell are you even answering him?_ Questioned Zoth.

_Why wouldn't I?_ I asked back.

_Because you don't know who the fuck they are._ He stated. I felt something hit my head, lightly.

"There are multiple beings inside of his body." Stated the white haired girl. "I sense three others besides his, one of which I know. But I can't put my finger on it." I took a step back, surprised.

"You-" I started.

"Can sense them? Yes, most of everyone who knows magic would be able to." She said.

"I haven't met many people that could. Though that could be because your only the second mage I've talked to." I said.

"So, what weapon do you use?" Questioned the armored guy. It was then that I noticed I didn't have my sword with me.

"I mostly use swords, but I had been attacked when it wasn't on me." I said, as I reached into my pocket. "Though I also use this dagger." I pulled it out of my pocket.

He quickly grabbed it, staring down at it. "Is it made of bone?" He asked.

"It is kind of. But its made from a horn." I said, quickly grabbing it back. "I need to go, I need to find Holt Village." I said, trying to walk past him.

"Holt Village? That's no where's close to here." Stated the mage.

"We never got your name?" Said the armored guy, changing the subject, yet again.

"James." I said. The mage eyed me slightly.

"Did you by any chance meet someone named Clive?" She questioned.

"Yea, why?" I asked. He eyes lit up, slightly.

"Tell me where the hell he is!" She suddenly yelled, holding her staff out at me. I took a step back, but held my dagger close.

"Why the hell should I?" I asked, ready to attack.

"Because if you don't I'll burn you." She said.

"So you use fire too? Just like him." I said, smirking.

"Your starting to get on my nerves. Just tell me!" She yelled, getting agitated.

_Just tell her I'm dead, she deserves to know._ Said Clive in my head.

"Fine, I'll tell you." I said, listening to Clive. "He's in a grave, over at Holt Village." She seemed to get angry.

"Just tell me where he is, no lying!" She yelled.

"I'm telling the truth, don't believe me that's your problem." I said. A sad look went across the her face, as she fell to the ground. Tears fell free from her face, as I turned around attempting to walk away again.

The iron knight stopped me in my tracks. "Where are you going?" He questioned.

"I'm getting out of here, and going back to Holt." I said, attempting to walk around him. He sidestepped and got in my way again.

"I have a feeling that you don't even know where that is." He stated. _How the hell can everyone fucking read my mind._

"So? I'll find it." I stated attempting to walk around him again. Again he got in my way.

"Your miles away from their. You would never make it." He said. For some reason this guys attitude made me pissed.

"Get the hell out of my way." I said, holding the dagger to my chest. I quickly felt pain in my head. "Shit!" I yelled out dropping to the ground. The dagger fell from my hand, as they reached up for my head.

I felt another presence, trying to gain control of me. I yelled out, head pointing upwards. As I felt the presence faded, I started to breath heavily. I saw that the two people had come to my sides.

"Are you ok?" I heard a female voice ask me to my side. My vision returned to me, and I saw Clives sister there, beside me.

"Yea, I'm fine." I said, swiftly getting up. I started back to the door.

"Fine, go. But you'll die out their." Said the armor knight as I left. I didn't care, they had nothing to do with me.

"Though, Clive said something about getting a job to kill Zenon. He's having a tournament soon. We plan to enter, and I'm sure your team will as well." Said Clive's sister. I turned, a slight smirk on my face.

"I guess I could stay till then." I said, finding a tree to sit against. As I did that, my phone rang out. I checked it, surprised to see it was Codie. I answered it.

"You owe me." Was the first and last words I head as he quickly hung up. _So he lost me on purpose, but why? _I questioned myself. My eyes started to close, I knew I had to make it to the tournament, or die trying.

_What the hell's your plan Codie?_ I questioned myself, as I fell into an uneasy sleep.

S/D: again sorry for how long it took, and the shortness of the chapter. The stories going to pick up more after this chapter I promise. Again sorry for the lateness, I had a bad case of writers block for the longest time.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

I had been staying with the group for what had been five days. The group had been slowly moving through the forest, to a big Colosseum. It was now easy to see in the distance. Yet still days away.

There were no fights at all on our way to it. I had mainly been talking to Clive's sister, since I don't like talking to people I don't know. I found out her name was Cybl. She seemed to be more open then her brother was.

She had told me how her brother had left seven years ago. Which surprised me for a second. I had always seemed to forget demons aged slower then humans did. Later that same year she had left to find him, and the only way she could was to join this group.

The iron knight, who I now knew as Damin, forced me to introduce myself to all the members of the group, much to my distaste. There was the swordsman of the group, Zexion. He had black hair, cut short above his ears. He didn't seem to like me, but for some reason wanted to study my dagger.

Then there was the axeman Draken. He was rather small, so much to the fact I would've thought he wasn't even able to lift it. He didn't say a word, or even acknowledge that I had said something to him. He had a long green cloak on.

Then finally there was Zell. She was a star mage, who had long pink hair going all the way down her back. She seemed interested in how it felt to change into a demon, though when she was asking me about it she had a sadistic grin on her face.

I sighed, as I noticed the Colosseum in the distance. Soon, I could be back with my old group, not getting annoyed by this one. We had stopped for the day, in the middle of plains, the grass was knee high. We were done for the day, as the sun shined a red across it.

"I would like to spar with you." Said Zexion from behind, making me jump. I guess he was a silent walker. I turned to him.

"Sure." I said, pulling out my dagger. He stared at it for a bit, as he drew his sword. As soon as it left the sheath, he was in front of me. I was barely able to block it, as he elbowed me in the stomach. I slid backwards a bit, feeling slight pain in my stomach. I threw my dagger, which was still attached to a chain at him.

He ducked below it, making it go above his head. I pulled back, only to get a chain. I could then see, that he had cut it as it flew above him. I soon saw him in front of me, cutting into my chest.

Blood, glistened in the sun set as it flowed freely from the fresh cut.

My body, started to fall freely backwards. I quickly put my hands down, forcing myself to once again stand. I refused to lose, to which he smirked at. "Stubborn." He said under his breath as I soon saw him in front of me again.

He cut diagonally across my chest again. I forced myself to continue standing, a small sphere appearing in my hand. I threw it, low in the grass. As it flew through it, it devoured the grass around it.

He held down his sword, a slight shocked look on his face. It was soon replaced with a grin. He sliced with his sword, sending the sphere of darkness back at me! I barely moved out of the way, as it flew past me. I shocked look went across my face.

"I haven't seen anyone use that in a long time. Glad to know, I don't need to hold back!" He yelled out, a smile on his face, as he made a sphere of darkness with his left hand! He shot it at me, and within a split second, another one was in its place in his hand.

I jumped, as the first went below my feet. I flapped my wings, allowing me to stay just above the next. I was forced to land, as a third one flew into my chest. Pain went to all edges of my body, as I fell to the ground.

"I developed that technique myself. Normally it would only hurt a bit. But with the X across your chest it allows the energy to enter straight into you." He said still smiling. "You shouldn't be able to get up for-" He stopped as my body lifted itself off the ground. He sat there, dumbfounded for a few seconds.

Darkness flew out of me, as I clutched my head. "Leave!" I screamed out, with the last of my strength. I lost control.

"Free again!" Yelled out Zoth as he landed on the ground. The darkness around him took the shape of swords. It seemed Zexion knew that it wasn't me.

"So, a demon lives inside of him," Said Zexion. "Then I have no worry about holding back!" Darkness rushed out of his body. A claymore made of darkness formed in his hand. He quickly dashed at Zoth, at speeds which seemed impossible for someone holding such a big weapon.

He sliced, deep into Zoth's chest, blood flowed slowly from the wound, which sealed itself quickly. A smile was on Zoth's face. "I'm the demon lord Zoth! You'll fall to me!" He yelled happily.

Zoth dashed, darkness lashing out in tendrils. The tendrils were dissipated fast by the mighty claymore. Zoth's sword, nearly entered Zexion's chest, yet at the last second it seemed he faded.

"Unlike the owner of that body, I forced my darkness to submission." He said, as the claymore dissipated, revealing a katana, nearly out of the sheath. He was pushing it back in. As soon as the hilt hit the sheath, thousands of cuts appeared all over Zoth's body.

Zoth fell to the ground. The darkness that was around him, dissipated and healed the body all the way. It was still breathing, showing that James was still alive. "Who would've thought, another like me." Said Zexion with a slightly laugh.

I opened my eyes, feeling as if I'd been hit by a car. "Ugh." I mumbled getting off of the ground. I wobbled slightly, before standing firm on my feet. My vision was blured, but I could still make out someone standing near by.

"You need better control." The person stated plainly. The voice was male, from what I could tell. He was only standing a few feet away from me, but I still couldn't make out anything.

"Who are you?" I questioned him. I heard him sigh, before throwing something at me.

"Eat," He plainly said. I decided to obey, and ate it. My vision came back, and I could tell that it was Zexion.

"He, came out didn't he." I stated more then asked.

"Yes, he, Zoth, did come out. You need better control of your darkness, your demon." He said.

"I don't know how!" I yelled at him.

"That's why I'll teach you." He stated. "Though it will be tough."

_Don't do it! _I heard Zoth yell in my head.

"I'm fine with that." I said, a smile on my face.

"You start now!" He started. "Now sit in a cross legged!" I obeyed. "Feel inside, and find him. You'll need to enter your mind, and overwhelm him with your own energy. While doing this, he will be fighting back. While your doing that, I'll prepare a seal, one that's mandatory for it to work."

I closed my eyes, entering my mindscape. I entered the same dense forest, that I always was in. I could see the shadows moving. "Don't do this." Said Zade, coming out of the darkness. "It isn't part of the plan."

"Seems like everyone has a plan, so I'm making my own." I said.

"I agree with James." Said Clive walking up beside me, holding his staff out. "This is his body, and choice."

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but I'm siding with the angel." Said Zoth, coming up beside her. He made a sword from darkness. Zade, held out a bow, arrows of light appearing on her back. I closed my eyes.

"The heck!" I heard Zade yell out. I opened my eyes.

"I shifted my mindscape, back to how it looked when we first met." I said. We were surrounded by pure darkness, nothing there. I closed my eyes again, and reopened them. We were now at the swamp we fought Etna.

"I didn't think that it would be this easy to change it." I said. I smiled over to them. I held out both my arms Darkness started to form in one, while light in the other.

"That's unstable, don't do it!" Yelled Zade. My body was shaking, as I attempted to hold both weapons.

"Unstable fighting attack, using both light and darkness, stolen from the beings inside of you. Interesting." Said Clive, a smile on his face.

"I'll, win this." I said, dashing at the demon. He ducked down, his hood falling, relieving my face. He stabbed his claymore at me. I jumped, landing on it. I could smell smoke, as Clive let our unrelenting fire attacks at the angel.

I sliced at the Zoth with both blades, trying to cut him across his chest. He backed up, preforming a powerful vertical slash downward at me. I lifted my darkness sword up, and it got absorbed into his claymore.

I rolled to the side, as it continued is downward drop, nearly hitting me. A lone arrow impaled itself into my arm. "Dammit." I mumbled, seeing that Zade, had changed her target to me. Fire shot up around me, as the claymore, hit it, bouncing off.

"Don't let your guard down baka!" Yelled Clive, sending out a wave of fire to Zade. She jumped, reaiming at Clive and unleashing a torrent of arrows at him. I smiled and closed my eyes.

I heard a yell of pain as I opened them. My plan worked, I changed the mindscape to the Cave of Ordeals, and made Zade smash her head against the ceiling. Zoth stabbed his claymore into my stomach. I shocked look appeared across my face, as I fell to the ground.

"James!" I heard Clive yelled out. I fell backwards, I was able to see Zoth grinning above me, with my face. I saw flames, all missing him.

"This is how I kill you, I will own this body." He said, as he stabbed his claymore downward. It never made contact. An aura appeared around me, blood red. Overwhelm_ with my own power, I get what he meant now._ I thought. _He hadn't meant physical, but the energy the runs throughout my body!_

My energy lashed out, grabbing Zoth's claymore. It was ripped out of his hands, and fell into my aura. It faded into red, and vanished. I held out my hand, energy wrapping itself around around my arm.

I sent a wave of it at Zoth, as he fell over to the ground, getting engulfed into it. "Seven Mark Sealing, Soul!" Someone yelled. As the final word was said, my aura stopped expanding. It froze, and Zade and Clive stopped fighting.

"Lost." Said Zade, rushing off into the darkness. I was shocked she had taken his side on this. Back when I first met both of them, they were against each other fully, now they sided the same.

_She had said something about a plan, what could that be about?_ I questioned myself.

I was forced out of my mindscape, while thinking. "It seems to have worked." Said Zexion in front of me. I was back in the world I now called home. "Though, that's only the first part of getting control over it. You still need to master the darkness."

"So I'm only partway done?" I questioned.

"Correct, that's all for today." He said, walking away. I noticed it was now night time. I laid down, where I had been sitting. I always carried everything with me anyway, so I had no tent to go to.

_Wait, I took my sword in my mindscape before, does that mean?_ I questioned myself as I reentered it.

"Back so soon?" Questioned Clive. I reached into my pocket, and tossed him what was inside.

"It worked." I said smiling, as he caught the book. He quickly opened it, starting to read. "So what kind of book is it?" I questioned him.

"It is a magic tome, along with it though, it had an encyclopedia for powerful demons. Though there aren't that many that are in this version, seems to be a few hundred years old." He said, turning to the start of the demon page.

"Overlord Zenon, much is unknown about this demon, even its genders never been found out. It is said that all that have faced him in battle have died, though there was one survivor. He was so far insane though, that no one could get any info out of him... It continues on with stuff like this." Clive said.

"Lets see, also has, demons named, Laharl, Zetta, Krichevskoy,... and Zoth." He said the last part with slight shock. My eyes widened. He had said that he was born from the darkness in my heart, yet he was listed in this book.

_Does that mean that he lied to me before?_ I questioned myself.

"What's it say?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know.

"Zoth, a noble demon which was formed in pure darkness. He wasn't born like most stuff in the world, he was created by pure darkness gathering around in an endless space. He is hatred, sorrow, and agony all in one. He is the embody meant of everything negative."

"After he was formed, he walked among the dimensions, killing everything in sight. He was attempted to fight Baal, the god off all overlords in a fight. Baal, got injured badly, and gave up his original body (See page 134 to learn about Baal) to seal him away, into a human child... that's all it says."

_Everything he told me was a lie._ I thought.

"Wait, there was something scribbled on the next page. Lie, he was sealed into two people, half the energy in each." Said Clive. "I'm not sure how true this information is, but it would make sense to why we were able to beat him." 

"Because there's no way either of us can handle Baal..." I started.

"Yet we were able to seal Zoth, who nearly killed Baal." Finished Clive.

"Who could the other be." I asked myself.

"There's a chance you don't even know who the person is. Or it could be someone from another dimension human world." Stated Clive.

I left my mindscape, entering back to the plains. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

"Wake up!" Someone yelled, hitting me in the head.

My eyes shot open. "Why does everyone hit me in the head!" I yelled out, making Cybl jump.

"It's the only way you'll get up!" She yelled back. As she yelled that, something landed right beside my head. I turned, seeing my dagger.

"Found that." Said Zexion plainly, before walking away.

"Thanks." I said, picking it up and sticking it back into my pocket. I got up, seeing the camp had been packed up, and everyone was ready to leave. We started walking. Zexion, eying me strangely. Cybl was beside him. Damin and Draken lead the way, while Zell was in the middle.

_I need a new book!_ I heard Clive yell in my head.

_I just got you one._ I said back.

_I've already finished it. I need a new one._ He continued to complain. I started to ignore them.

_Well to bad, I'm out in the middle of nowhere._ I said back to him.

Soon it was sun set again, we were only a day away from the Coliseum now, we'd be there by noon tomorrow.

"Time to start again." Said Zexion. I followed him to a secluded part of the camp, where we both sat down. "Now, you need to reenter your mindscape, find the seal, and learn how to tap into the power of Zoth."

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea." I said

"Why is that?" Questioned Zexion, seeming to be annoyed.

"We I had this magic book, and I got someone to translate it, and it talked about Zoth, the name of the demon inside of me. I don't think he was formed by my emotions, it said he was sealed into two humans." I said.

He gave me an evil look, before attempting to stab me with his claymore. "Then if you can never be my equal, Die!" He yelled out. He almost hit me, yet it bounced off the darkness that formed around me.

"Self creating shield, if killing intent is high enough. To bad with enough force it breaks apart." He hit me, hard. The darkness broke apart, and I was sent flying. "Strange, it seems you don't get burned by your own darkness."

I smashed against a tree, making a huge indent into it. I coughed, a small amount of blood came out. I held out my dagger, which his claymore smashed into, breaking it apart. My eyes opened wide, as he was blown backwards.

"Don't you dare hurt me!" I yelled out. Red shooting our all around me.

"Your...aura shouldn't be able to manifest itself in this world." Zexions eyes opened wide. "When did we-"

"I brought you here right when you broke my shield of darkness." I said getting up. "There's no escape from my mind though." I took a step. I held out my palms, shooting fire out. "It does work!" I yelled out, as Zexion was entrapped in the flames.

"Thanks Clive!" I yelled out. _ Like the other beings inside of me, I was able to tap into Clive, able to use his fire._ "I didn't think that would work.

"I will not die!" Yelled out Zexion, emerging from the flames. He was burned, but not badly. He dashed at me, before stopping.

"Checkmate." I said, turning around as Zoth stabbed his claymore straight through Zexion.

"Ho-ow?" He questioned, blood coming out of his mouth.

"The seal you used." I started with a smile. "Was meant to seal demons formed from emotions, born inside of the human, or demon. Since Zoth isn't one created from mine, he wasn't able to be sealed away."

"James, make sure his soul doesn't leave!" Yelled Clive, rushing over to the fight.

"How do I do that?" I questioned, as his soul started lifting up a bit.

"Absorb it, like your body naturally does. It's the power of a channeller. Your true power. It allows you to take in souls, for at least a short time and use there abilities. Just get close to it and you should take it in...though we are in your mind so he will appear in here again." Said Clive.

I rushed at Zexion and dashed though him. His soul was absorbed, and reformed in the mindscape, looking as it was when he was alive.

"I will get out of here!" He yelled at me. Fire formed around him, as did darkness.

"Say Six Mark Seal Embodiment." Said Clive.

"Six Mark Seal Embodiment!" I yelled out, as Zexion let out a scream. The darkness and fire disappeared, showing Zexion on the ground, slowly fading into it.

"This...isn't...over...I...will...get...out." He said as he faded into the ground.

The fight was over, we won.

S/N: Sorry it took me long yet again, had writers block, yet again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I was leaning against a tree, bark entering the back of my shirt. I hadn't wanted to, but I had to leave. The only two that were over where Zexion was, were me and him. There was no one else, I knew the only one that would believe me was Cybl.

So I ran, using the cover of the darkness. I had stopped to take a break. I could see that I was almost there, to the Colosseum. It was still the same night, I had been running since I kill Zexion. I breathed heavily, as I looked over, seeing the sun rising up.

I waited, as my breath slowly returned to normal. _What did you mean by my true power? _I questioned Clive.

_Yours, being a Chaneller, is to take souls into your body, and gain access to anything that they know. Depending on how much control you give them, changes how much power they have. Take when you used mine for example, it wasn't as powerful as the fire attacks that I now know. Because I had no control over you._ Clive explained.

_Though it seems that since Zoth has spent your whole life in your body, you can naturally tap into his and take more without giving him control_.

_That seems to make sense, though what about Zexion?_ I questioned.

_I don't know, since he was sealed in. You could have complete control with no side effect of him taking over, or you could have no control over it at all._ He responeded.

_I'll have to give it a try then._ I said, trying to think of something that he did that I would be able to mimic. I closed my hand, with enough space for a sword hilt to be. After a few minutes darkness shot out, forming a claymore of darkness in my hand.

_Seems that I can control his power._ I told Clive. By now my breathing had returned to normal, and I continued on, to the Colosseum. A few hours later, I walked through the gate, and went straight to the store that was near by.

I planed on rejoining, Adell in them, after I fought them in a match of course. Though I don't want them to know it's me, which is why I entered the shop. I quickly went through, the stuff, and bought what I saw fit to trick them.

It was a long black cloak, with the hood tied up. I also got red armor, that I wore underneath of the cloak. I also bought a white mask, that covered everything but the upper-right side of my face.

Once I was done I walked out, and signed up for it. I signed up my team (myself) as the Masked Warrior.

I moved to the center of the room, waiting. I head the gate open again, seeing Cybl, Damin, Zell, and Draken walk in. I didn't go to greet them, I knew that they would want me dead, or be mad at me.

I still sat there, as I heard the door open on last time. I turned, seeing the ones I was waiting for. The first I saw was, a red haired, puncher, Adell. Then the princess, Rozy. The next were Taro and Hanako. Then Sebre, Freya, and Treya. My eyes lingered on Freya, for a few minutes, before I turned away.

I heard someone call out Masked Warrior, to which I turned. It seemed that it was my match now. I walked to the arena gate, waiting hearing the chanting of the crowd. The gate opened, as I walked out.

The sun shinned though, as I walked out into it.

"Our first competitor of the day, goes by the name of... Masked Warrior? Is that the best he could come up with?" Axel questioned as I walked out. I gave him a glare, but I don't think he could tell because of the mask.

"And his opponent is, Team Angel? With team names like that, I'd quit," Said Axel. I looked over, seeing three angels, one had green hair, and held a staff. The second had blue hair, and a gun. The final one had a bow, along with bright red hair.

I pulled out my dagger, getting ready. I crouched down slightly, whole holding the dagger so that the blade went down my forearm. "Well I guess start," I heard Axel say as he took a step back. I dashed forward, as I heard a gunshot go off.

I heard it graze past my head. I saw an arrow coming at me, which I sidestepped. I was close, now, getting hit in the chest with some light energy I think. I was pushed back a few inches. I throw my dagger, hitting the staff user in the arm.

I held out my hands, shooting fire at the three of them. I heard a scream, as I stopped. One of them was on the ground badly burned. The staff one was barely standing. While the gunner looked almost unhurt.

I felt pain in my shoulder, as I staggered backwards. I looked, seeing blood coming out of my shoulder. I dashed forward, grabbing my dagger out of the staff users arm, and giving her a slight kick, just enough to knock her down.

I threw it into the air, wondering if this would work. The gunner looked up, looking at the dagger. I ran forward, punching her in the gut. I heard a groan, as she fell to the ground. I caught my dagger, before turning to Axel.

"I...guess the match is over," Said Axel, seeming to take a step back. I walked back over, the way I had come from. "You think with how he acts he would have chosen something like Silent hero," I head Axel mumble.

I continued til I was back in the waiting room. I walked out, knowing that they were going to need to go through the others first. Though as I walked out, someone quickly grabbed me, and pulled me into the shadows.

"That was a good show you put on," I heard the person say.

"You know you should've just said hi, not pull me into the shadows Codie," I stated, turning to him.

"That wouldn't have been any fun though," He said, as we walked out of the shadows. He had a mask on, it was orange with circles on it. It reminded me of Toby's from Naruto.

"Did you get that mask because..." I trailed off.

"It looks like Toby's? Yep!" He said.

"Just who's side are you one anyway?" I questioned him.

"The side I've been on from the very beginning," He stated calmly. I thought about it for a minute, then facepalmed.

"Your own?" I questioned.

"Yep," He said. "Though this seems interesting, so why don't I join your team."

"Sure, just let me go make a slight change," I said, going over to where the person who excepted name changes was. After that, me and him waited impatiently for our match to start. We ended up playing tic-tack-toe, for a long time till it started...I lost every time.

"How the hell did you get so good at that?" I questioned him.

"Well you know I played it a lot by myself when I got bored," He said with a smirk on his face.

"Masked hero's, its your turn." Codie and I walked forward, back into the arena.

"Now here we have again, masked hero's...wait, wasn't it only one before?" He questioned, as Codie and I walked forward. "I guess he has someone with him now, well anyway their oppenent is, team Iron Fighters!" He yelled out.

I looked across, seeing, Damin, Cybl, Draken, and Zell. I knew this fight wouldn't be easy. I held my dagger at my side, in my left hand, least dominate. I held out my right hand, forming the shadow claymore for the second time that day.

"Codie, you take the armor knight and the star mage," I told him, he then gave me a questioning look. "The one with orangish hair." He nodded.

"Start fighting," Said Axel. "He speaks? I was starting to think he was mute," He whispered under his breath. I dashed forward, Codie beside me. Damin quickly got to the front of the group, with Draken beside him.

Codie slashed sideways with his scythe. Damin blocked him, Codie's scythe stabbed into the hilt of the spear. I took that as my chance. I jumped, landing on the scythe's blade. I then jumped off of that, landing behind both Damin and Draken.

I saw both Zell and Cybl holding up there staffs. I dashed forward again, aiming towards Cybl. I cut into her staff, knocking it down.

"Zexion?" She questioned.

"No," I said, using more power behind the claymore. I cut her staff in half, and cut slightly into her stomach. I kicked her in the stomach, knocking her to the ground. "Don't get up," I said, turning around.

I went for Draken now, hoping that Cybl wouldn't get up. He was aiming for Codie, axe well above his head. I saw Codie send darkness in an X shape, cutting through the armor, knocking Damin down.

"Please don't kill any of them," I said to Codie, as I ran behind him, blocking the axe from Draken.

"Don't kill, hmp, you had no problem cutting on of our own down before!" Yelled out Draken, rage filled his voice.

"He attempted at my life first, I'm not just going to let myself die!" I yelled back, as I attempted to stab him in the stomach with my dagger. He stepped back, before smacking me across my face with the blunt side of his axe.

Though that was all it took.

I got of the ground, shaking feet.

_James? Are you... _I heard a voice trail off.

_It's not... this time_. I heard another trail off, I wasn't able to here any of the voices in my head clearly, not right now.

_Angel...you?_

…_..is...me...I've...er..._

_Why can't I hear any of you clearly? _I attempted to question them.

_That's...trying...fig...out..._ I heard one say.

I felt my body, start moving on its own, I was losing control of it. My right hand lifted up the claymore, a smile on his face.

"Don't worry Draken, I'm not yet gone from this world," Laughed the spirit in my voice.

"Zexion?" Asked Draken, taking a step back.

"Of course, and now I don't have to hold back anything now. This body of his, the capacity of energy that can flow through," He broke into a laugh. "And it can still flow through more. Draken, give me your energy.

Zexion stepped forward, faster then I was able to. I could still feel everything, I was still conscious, unlike every other time. He was almost to Draken, yet the body slowed.

"I refuse!" I screamed out, starting to regain control. "I will not let anyone control anymore!" My body came to a halt. I pushed Zexion backwards, using more energy to seal him away. I felt sweat fall from my face.

"What happened?" Questioned Draken.

"He almost broke free." I noticed he was at my side, staring at me. I turned my head. "But only though who's energy I will to flow through me will from now on." Darkness started to mask my body.

"Do you still wish to fight me, I promise I won't kill you," I said, as I let my dagger drop from my left hand.

_Zoth- _I started.

_No need, I'll do it._ He said. I felt his energy, fusing with my own. Our energy was in perfect sync. Draken nodded, his axe over his left shoulder. He rushed at me. His axe came down, aimed at my shoulder.

I blocked it, with the shadow claymore. I stepped roughly backwards, letting him think the presser of his hit was stronger then me. I continued to step backwards, while he stepped forward. He used more and more power.

I flicked my left wist, pulling back on the chain held inside of my grip. Draken stepped backwards, as the dagger flew past where he was. "Tch, didn't work," I said, letting go of the chain.

I formed a sphere in the chains place. I dashed forward, faster then before. I placed my left hand at his chest, and sent a sphere point blank. Though I made sure to hold back the energy, to a extremely less lethal.

"Good show," Said Draken, as he fell backwards. I turned, seeing Damin still standing, with almost all of his armor gone. Zell laid at Codie's feet, breathing roughly.

"You can really take a hit Damin," I said, walking up beside Codie.

"Of course, I wouldn't be an iron knight if my armor wasn't thick, and my strength strong enough to wear it," He said.

"Damin, your all that's left, just give up," I told him, as Codie took a step forward.

"Sorry but I can't do that," He said, holding his spear towards Codie. He dashed forwards, as Codie brought down his scythe. They both collided, and both got flung backwards by the energy. Codie's feet skidded across the ground while Damin was flung into the wall.

Damin cracked the wall, making an outline of himself in it. He fell from it, knocked out.

"...Masked Hero's are the winners. Hate to get on their bad side," I heard him say, then whisper. I nodded to Codie, who followed me. We exited the gate, reentering the waiting area.

"That was fun!" I heard Codie yell out, normally I wouldn't mind, but he was right by my ear.

"The hell, don't yell in my ear," I told him. He stared at me for a second, before we continued walking. I sat down, and he sat down beside me.

"Don't you need to report to Zenon?" I questioned him.

"He's not here," Codie said planly.

"Not in the room but under this place he is,"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I've seen the whole thing before, minus me and you."

"Ho-" He started.

"Simple, this world, was a video game in our," I said. We were sitting down on a bench, as Adell's group walked past. I was glad I still had my hood up, and mask on. "If you don't mind me asking how'd you get here, this world anyway?"

"I'm not really sure, first I heard a strange voice, said something about balance, and one was taken we need an opposite," He said to began with. "Then, when I woke up, I felt pain through my body. It wasn't until after that I found out I became a demon."

"Then I was met with Zenon, for some reason he took interest in me. Then when I ran into you, and saw you lose control, I told him about it, and he took interest in you as well."

"What could he seen interesting about me?" I questioned.

"I have no clue, and I don't care," Codie said bluntly. Someone walked up behind me, hitting me over the head with something.

"What do you want, Cybl?" I questioned her turning around.

"Why did you kill Zexion?" He asked, looking angry.

"He attempted to take my life, so I took his. Simple as that," I said, staring at her.

"You were willing to go far enough as to kill him. I don't see that as right," She said, glaring at me.

_I know how to talk to her, just give me control for a bit._ Said Clive.

"Before you continue someone wants to talk to you," I said, as my eyes closed. Clive opened them slightly.

"Feels strange to be back in control of a body, after being dead so long. Wouldn't you agree sister?" He asked, turning to Cybl. She took a step back.

"Clive?" She questioned, worry showing in her eyes.

"That is correct sister. After my death, instead of continuing down the path of reincarnation, like most demons or angels would do, I stayed by my team. Sadly none of them could hear me, only one that could, was James."

"I've been in his mind, as a soul since my death. Helping him throughout his journey. I helped him kill Zexion," He said, to his sister.

"Why did you help him? Zexion did nothing wrong!" She yelled at him.

"Did nothing wrong? That's a laugh. He attempted to kill James, which would have forced me to go to the other side, just because he wasn't going to be able to 'match' his power,"

"Cybl, I believe them. Zexion's soul is still inside of him. He attempted to take control during our fight. James stopped him from killing me," Said Draken coming out of nowhere.

"...Fine, I'll except the fact that he was bad, but you still didn't have to kill him," She said.

"I can see that I'm not getting anywhere," Said, Clive as he closed eyes. I opened them, as I felt the control returning to me.

"If you don't believe him, then I don't think you'll agree with any of us. Just note, that kind of thinking 'll get you killed eventually," I said, turning around. I quickly ducked down, knowing what was about to happen.

Her staff hit where my head had been a second before. "How the hell can you be like that! What if it was someone you cared about?" She questioned.

"Depending on how much I cared about them. It differs from me refusing to fight them, to me willing to die instead of them," I said, easily. "I would even die in there place." She seemed to be shocked at this.

I continued walking away, Codie at my side. As we walked away, I spotted the last person I wanted too... Etna.

"Great, forgot she was here," I whispered, looking at the prinnies. _Must resist the want to throw._ I thought.

"Who's she?" Codie questioned.

"You really don't remember?"

"Nope."

"She's the one who fought both of us, when I first lost control," I told him.

"Oh," He plainly said. I walked up to the brackets for the battles. Seeing who our next fight was against.

We waited another hour, before we were called for our next fight. We walked to the gate, as it opened. We walked out, into the arena.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Just noting that I own nothing besides the OC's the the changes to the story and Me. Codie owns himself _.

Chapter 14

"On this side, we...Masked Hero's again," He said, motioning to Codie and I. "Then on this side we have, Shadow Warriors." On the other side of the arena were our two enemies. The first one wore a suit of armor, all charcoal black. In his hand was a giant sword, blade black. It was bigger then my shadow claymores.

The other one, had a black cloak, a staff at there side. I could see a slight smile on the seconds face. "This power, who would've thought," I heard the second say, in a female voice.

"What do you mean?" Questioned a gruff voice from the armor.

"The power of these two, it's the one we've been looking for," She answered. "Which means its time to test the power, against our own!" She dashed forward, releasing ice shards at me.

"Wait I never said...just forget it," Said Axel, as Codies' scythe was pointed at him. I was hit by the first shard, in the chest. It ripped through my cloak, and creaked my armor. I held out both my arms, forming the claymores in each.

"Don't think so," Said the female, suddenly appearing in front of me. She hit me with a spell, then blasted me away with wind magic. The cloak I was wearing, was ripped apart, fully. It showed my armor.

I attempted to form the claymores, again. They refused to come out. "The hell?" I questioned.

_Sealing magic, she must know a type that can seal even dark energy temporarily._ Said Clive, seeming to want to study the seal even more. _It appeared in your mind, though the three of us can't get close to it, some kind of barrier. We'll work on it at this end._

"Damn," I pulled out my dagger. I dashed forward, ducking under the blast of wind she sent to me. She froze the ground below me, making me slide. My eyes opened wide. I wasn't able to stop.

She sent another blast of wind at me, aiming for my feet. I jumped, or at least attempted to. The ice, made it so I couldn't get high enough, and I was still blasted backwards. As I hit the ground, on the other side of the frozen ground, I felt blood running down my face.

"So this is the extent of the Ultimate Overlord's powers," She said, which made me confused.

"I don't know what you mean by Ultimate Overlord," I said, as I got up.

_I have an idea._ I said to Zoth, Zade, and Clive. _Zade, give me control of your power._ I commanded.

_And if I don't?_ She questioned.

_I'll use this dagger on myself, since you said I have a role to fill, that would be quite problematic wouldn't it?_ She didn't respond, though I felt her energy flow through me.

"You have part of him inside of you and you don't even know that title?" She asked with a laugh. I smiled.

"It's Zoth's, since it wouldn't be Clives," That's when it hit me. "You knew I had him inside of me," I said.

"That's right, that's how I knew to seal your dark energy," She said smirking.

"To bad you don't know anything about any of the others in me!" I yelled, as a bow of light formed in my arms. _Now lets just hope my skills aren't too rusty, it has been a few years since I shot a bow._ I thought, as an arrow of light formed in my hand.

I fired off the first arrow, quickly forming another one in the palm of my hand. The first one hit the head of her hood, ripping it off. I saw her eyes go wide, as he black hair became see able.

"Light energy as well? Interesting," She said sending another wave of wind at me. This time, I jumped into the air. I quickly started flapping my wings, giving me a better vantage point. I quickly shot another at her, then another.

I wasn't fast at this at all. She easily dodged them, as if they were nothing. I coughed slightly, as blood went into my mouth. "Your way to slow, the arrows will never hit me," She said, as a shot six more arrows at her, all missing.

From above, I could see the Codie's cloak was cut, along with a gash in his opponents armor.

_It seems we managed to break the seal, you should be able to use dark energy again._ Said Clive.

A blast of wind was sent at me, that I split with a last arrow. I dropped the bow down, as I formed a claymore in my hand. I quickly flew above her. I dropped down, claymore close to my chest. I sliced vertically, down at her.

I heard something creak, as I saw shards of wood fly around. She rolled at the last minute, as her staff laid at my feet.

"The seal was already broken, faster then I've ever seen. A high mystical power in in you, to bad," She was quickly in front of me again. I felt three punches into my chest, and the claymroe disappeared yet again.

_Clive, how long this time?_ I asked.

_It's...a different seal, it's going to take some time._ He said. I took a step back, attempting to bring the bow out, yet it didn't appear. _Seems that she sealed both of them this time. _Said Clive.

"The bows not going to come out, I made sure of that," She said, as she pulled out a sword. I glared at her, as I held my dagger out. I dashed forward, as she raised her sword. She easily blocked it, but took a few seconds to push me away.

I held out my hand, sending a wave of fire at her. It took her a few seconds to get out of it, her clothes and hair burned. "Fire as well? That's at least three different kinds," She said dashing at me.

I felt it cut into the creak in my chest plate. I fell backwards, and hit the ground roughly. _Looks like I have no choice._ I thought. _Clive, free Zexion._ I said, waiting.

_I'll do it, but I'm not going to be held responsible if you lose control. _Clive told in a mocking voice.

_Free again!_ I heard him yell out.

_Just lend me your power._ I told him, as I got off of the ground. _If you don't I'll die._

_So?_ He questioned back.

_I die, you don't have a chance of taking the body from me._ I said. I heard silence on the other end, as I felt his power wash over me. I smiled as I dashed forward, dagger held up, in my left hand, my less dominant hand.

She blocked it with her sword. She quickly let go of her sword, as she fell down to her knees. Blood dropped from her stomach, and from my shadow katana. "You'll need to get that healed soon," I told her, was I turned away.

"How-" She coughed.

"I have more then one source of dark energy," I said, with a smirk. I staggered slightly, as I coughed up more blood. _Damn._ I thought, as I dropped down to my knee. A few seconds later I got back up.

_I won't go down, not yet!_ I yelled, in my head, getting back up.

"Nasha!" I heard, the gruff voice yell. I looked over to where Codie's fight was going on. The guys armor wasn't to badly damaged, and Codie had no blood on him at all. _Why do I always get the ones that seal stuff?_ I questioned myself.

I felt something hit me, as I was sent flying. While I wasn't paying attention, the man had smashed his sword into me. I fell to the ground, looking up.

_All the seals are gone, your back at your full power!_ Clive yelled, which I smiled too. Darkness erupted around me, as I lifted off of the ground.

"I will not go down, not yet!" I yelled, as I floated there, darkness rising from the ground, making a ball around me. It dissipated, leaving only a circle on the ground below me. I had gotten a new set of armor, slick, shiny black armor. A new helmet, with armor going around my horns. Two slits in the back, that let my wings come through.

A sword, around five feet long. I smiled, as I landed on the ground. I dashed forward, landing right beside Codie. "Flashy much?" He questioned, a smirk on his face.

"Not my fault, I just wanted to hit him with the darkness, this happened on its own," I said with a smirk. I turned to our enemy. "Give up, there's not much more time till your partner bleeds out," I said, waiting for him to respond.

"You can't be Zoth, not with that kindness," He said, anger in his voice. "Yet you have his energy! How?"

"Simple, he's a resident inside of my body, just like three others," I said, glaring at him. He dashed forwards, pure hatred in his movements. I blocked his sword, with my gantlet, and with ease sliced across his chest with my sword.

I then kicked him, making him stumble backwards, as Codie stabbed at the hole I had made. "Damn...you," Said our opponent as he fell to the ground.

"..." I looked around, unable to see Axel. I saw him walking from one of the sides. "Sorry had to use the bathroom, what did I-" He started, then saw both them on the ground, bleeding. "I guess I missed the whole thing. Well Masked Hero's win," He said.

I smirked, as I turned around, and slowly walked out of the arena, Codie, already exiting it. My pace was quite slower, due to my injuries. As soon as I exited the arena, I walked across the stone floor, to the healer.

She healed me, for a price like all others. Right after that, I went back to the same bench that I had sat at before. I sat down, noticing Codie seemed to have vanished. _Just what is he planing?_ I thought to myself.

I heard movement behind me. I turned fast, grabbing the staff. "Not this time," I said to Cybl, a slight smile on my face. She had a slight glare in her eyes, as she pulled her staff roughly back. "How were you even able to recognize me in this armor?" I questioned, as it started to fade away.

"Even with all the armor, I can still sense the others inside of you," She said, smirking. Draken walked up form behind her.

"We came here to ask if you'd like to stay with us for the remainder of the tournament, since the fights are over for today," Draken spoke, with a blank face.

I thought about it for a few seconds, before nodding.

"So how are Damin and Zell doing?" I asked, as we started walking to the gate.

"Damin still knocked out, while Zell's woke up, though seems confused," Said Cybl.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because the power she sensed during the fight, it was of a demon she once attempted to fight, and nearly got killed by," Said Cybl, a sad look on her face.

"Codie?" I questioned her. She shook her head.

"She called the demon Zoth," To which, I stopped in my tracks for a few seconds.

"But wait, she was fighting Codie, not me?" I said, confused.

"Why does that matter?"

"Because, Zoth's sealed in me," I said. They stopped, turning around rapidly.

"You're a demon, not a human, which is what he was said to be sealed in," Said Draken, a slightly worried look on his face.

"I'm originally human, it's this world that turned me into a demon. I've been using his power, he's on of the beings inside of me," I said.

"Stop joking about that!" Cybl yelled out suddenly, in a slightly worried voice.

"If you don't believe me that's fine, I could prove it if you want to visit my mindscape," I said. Doubtful looks spread between the two, before nodding.

"First lets get to the camp first, so we don't attract any attention," Said Draken, now walking again, at a much faster rate. He soon pushed the gate open, and I was greeted by the sights of many tents.

"Ours are this way," He said, walking to the left, Cybl right behind him. I followed them, as we grew closer to a small cluster of tents. I could see Damin out by the fire, who turned to see who was walking to him.

"Cybl, Draken," He looked at me. "...Masked Hero," He said.

"No need to call me that now," I pulled of my mask. "You can just call me James," I told him, as I sat down.

"So, which one was you?" He questioned, glaring at me.

"I'm the one that fought Draken and Cybl," I told him.

"Zell, she said she sensed Zoth on the field, do you know anything about that?" Questioned Damin, giving me a cold look.

"He claims to have part of Zoth shield inside of him. We were going to see if its true or not by entering his mindscape and seeing," Said Draken. Damin gave a nod, before going back to what he was doing.

I grabbed both Cybl, and Draken by the shoulder, before entering my mindscape.

We soon appeared in a clearing, inside of a dark forest.

"Have anymore books with you?" I heard a male voice question from behind.

"Sorry Clive not this time," I told him.

"Damn," He said, as he walked in front of us.

"Clive!" I heard Cybl yell as she tackled him to the ground. I made a claymore, as I blocked a slash from behind.

"Your going to need to do more then that, Zexion," I told him, as I grabbed his arm, and flung him in front of me. I en-caged him in my blood red aura, forming a sphere around him.

"What's up with all the noise?" Questioned, Zoth, entering the clearing. I looked up at him.

"These two didn't believe you were inside of me, so I brought them here to show them proof," I said smirking at him.

"Well I'm here," He said, before turning around, not wanting to deal with them. "Just don't bother me, or I'll kill all of you."

"Can you fucking get off of me!" I heard Clive yell. I turned around, seeing that he was on his stomach, and Cybl was sitting on his back. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"The other demon, was Zoth, wasn't it?" Questioned Draken.

"Yep, that was him," I said, turning to him.

"The feeling, the air changed when he showed up. It was an aura I've never felt before. That would have to be of a very strong demon," Said Draken staring where the demon had left.

"Sister, were going to have to end this meeting, now that you've seen proof," Said Clive as I grabbed both Draken and Cybl, pulling them out of my mindscape.

I opened my eyes, seeing the fire in front of me. Cybl was on my left, while Draken was on my right. There eyes slowly drifted open as well. As soon as Cybl, opened her eyes, fully taken in where she was she...hit me in the head with her staff.

"Damn," I mumbled, rubbing the back of my head.

"That's for cutting the conversation with my brother short," She said, getting up and walking away, to a tent. Draken got up, and turn to me.

"If that really was Zoth, then make sure you never let him how control. Last time head did, a few netherworlds were destroyed," Said Draken, staring straight into my eyes.

"I don't plan on letting him out, not ever," I said, as I closed my eyes again. I drifted off to sleep slowly.

_Pain, that was the only thing I could feel. It felt as if my whole body was set a blaze. "You...your just going to leave me like this!" I heard myself yell. Suddenly I could see flames all around me, tainted with darkness. It faded, and I could see a winged figure._

"_Of course, my job here is done, the events have been corrected," Said a female voice. "I can finally return to where I'm from." She faded away, leaving me to die._

I awoke, covered in sweat again. _That hadn't happened in a while._ I thought, looking around. I could see the sun was in the sky. I looked around, seeing that most of the people camped outside of it, hadn't woken up yet.

"I see your up," Said Damin, from the center of the group of tent.

"Yep, I said, quickly getting ready, and putting my mask back on.

"Your partner came by earlier, since you were asleep he told me to tell you that he asked me to tell you that he would be unable to fight with you today."

"Ok then," I said walking, away from him, to the Colosseum. I checked, today's fights, seeing that I had only three more fights. If the third, if they won would be my final opponents.

"How long are you planing on waiting before you come back?" Questioned a familiar voice behind me. I turned, seeing Sabre there.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked him.

"I saw your dagger, plus you left in such strange armor at the end of the fights yesterday, that strange armor was only something you would wear. Now answer my question.

"I was waiting till we fought, so I could test my power."

"Freya has been worried about you the whole time." A sad look appeared across my face.

"In that case, I'll have to do something in order to make it up to her," I said, walking away. I knew Zenon was here, I would find him and kill him, so this wouldn't be a waste of time. I looked around, finding one locked door.

I kicked it open, seeing only an orc in there, guarding a long path.

"This area is off limits, so get the hell out," He said, as he pulled out his club. With no hesitation, I threw my dagger at him. It embedded itself in his head. He fell to the ground, blood leaking out.

_I didn't think she would worry about me._ I thought, as I pulled the dagger out, and continued down the path. I summoned the light bow, as I entered the next room. I saw a staircase going downward.

I slowly descended the stairs. I exited the stairwell, seeing a dragon.

"You are not allowed here!" It howled, fire exiting its mouth.

"Die," I said plainly, as I let a wave of arrows out. It howled in pain, as it was ripped apart. I continued passed the remains, as the bow disappeared, being replaced by my claymores. I continue forward.

I entered the final room at the end of the path, I broke apart the final door. I could see a gray-skinned male, sitting on a throne. A hug amount of demons were throughout the room.

"It seems you found your way here on your own," Said Zenon with a smile. "Come to join me have you?"

"All of you, die!" I yelled out, as I rushed forward and cutting a ghost in half. I threw my claymore, stabbing straight into a dragon. I shot spheres at three dragons, watching them get devoured.

I had snapped. I shot a wave of fire, at a wood golem, watching him burn. A warrior ran up to me, a sword in his hand. I blocked it. He fell to the ground, blood spreading out around him. "Hurry up and die!" I screamed out, my voice echoed around.

I felt an axe cut into my arm. It got stuck, the warrior looked scared, as I shot him point blank with a sphere of darkness. I dropped my other claymore, as I created the bow of light. I formed an arrow of darkness, and shot it off into the crowd. I heard screams as bodies hit the floor.

_Do...do...at...ts...un...ble..._ Someone said in my head. I didn't care, all that mattered was Zenon's death. The demons dropped fast, as I walked up to Zenon. A blast of energy sent me backwards.

"Your not going to do that," Said Codie, standing in front of Zenon.

"Get out of my way!" I yelled at him, as he dashed at me. He hit me in the neck with his forearm, and smashed me against a pillar.

"Don't ruin my plan," He whispered. I kicked him in the chest, and he didn't move. I sent a wave of darkness out, knocking him away from me. He quickly got up, and sent a slash of darkness at me with his scythe.

I shot an arrow, splitting the slash, and hitting his armor. Suddenly his was in front of me, scythe coming down. I held up my bow. It broke, as the scythe hit me in the left shoulder. He then kicked me in the chest, sending me backwards.

I crashed into a wall, I got up as fast as I could, rolling out of the way as his scythe came down right where I had been. "I don't care what you say! I'll kill him!" I yelled out, forcing a shadow and light claymore.

_Don't!_ I heard the angel yell. I ignored her, as I dashed forward. Both of my claymores smashed into his scythe, pushing it back.

_Must defeat!_ I yelled out in my head, as I pushed more energy into swords. I saw chunks of the ground start lifting off of the ground, disintegrating. I heard a strange sound, as my claymores, started to change shape.

_Get out of there! The energies going to explode! _Yelled out Zade. I brought back the bow, though it was quiet smaller then before, only one-third of its original size. I felt my body start to slow down, as I brought a mixed energy arrow, containing both dark and light energy.

I fired it off, at Codie. The arrow collided with the mixed claymore energy, that was about to explode. As soon as that happened, I opened my eyes wide. An explosion happened, blowing Codie away, and embedding me into the ground.

I heard the sound of the bodies being blown away by the shockwave. Smoke, quickly spread across the whole room.

"Did...I...win?" I questioned as it cleared. The smoke started to clear, and I could see image of a body on the other side. My eyes widened, as I saw Codie, still standing. His body was clearly covered in blood, and it looked like he was having a hard time standing too.

"So, my assumption was correct," I heard Zenon start, a smile spreading across his face. "You are both the carriers of the Zoth halves."

_So Codie was the other half?_ I questioned myself as I sideways to the ground. My vision started to blur. I could see the body across the room, Codie's, fall to the ground as well.

"James!" I heard a female voice yell out behind me, as I completely lost my vision.

_So there here now. I couldn't do it._ I thought, as I fell unconscious.

S/N: I think this is my longest, chapter, though I might be wrong. Well anyways review!


	15. Chapter 15 Memories? What memories?

S/N: Just saying before hand, this chapter starts in 3rd person, and with this chapter, I'm at least, if not already have passed the halfway point for this story (Though I have decided to make at least a sequel story.)

Chapter 15.

Adell, turned the corner, into the final room, where Zenon was suppose to be. Sabre was right behind him, with Freya beside him. Rozalin, was right beside Adell. Hanako, Taro, Tink, Yukimaru, and Treya in the back.

As they entered though, they could see the room was covered in smoke. "It seems there was a fight here," Said Sabre, staring down at the ground.

"There seem to be bodies littering this room, Zam," Said Yukimaru. "I can sense two people in the center of the room, both barely standing, Zam."

"Did...I...win?" They heard a familiar voice speak.

"So, my assumption was correct. You are both the carriers of the Zoth halves." Someone else said. They could now make out the two figures in the center of the room.

"James!" Freya yelled, as she started running forward. Sabre was behind her. His body, roughly hit the ground, as did his opponent. Freya, quickly fell to her knees, as she turned him over, facing up.

He was still breathing but barely. She could hear speaking, but it was all distant to her. She could see the ground around him and his opponent was broken apart. Two of the pillars on the sides of the room, had crashed down.

Suddenly a masked man, appeared in front of her. A masked woman appeared beside James's opponent. "Take them out of here," Said the man known as Zenon. The masked man and woman quickly picked up James and Codie, and then they disappeared.

The masked man and woman appeared in a pure white room.

"This is where were suppose to leave, this one," Said the masked man, placing James down gently.

"Make sure the door gets closed and locked, don't need him escaping," Said the masked woman, as she disappeared. He turned around, seeing iron bars, and a cell door.

"He's going to be a new servant to our lord..." Said the masked man, as he walked over and closed and locked the cell door. He then vanished, into thin air.

I opened my eyes, seeing a pure white room. He could see bars on the other side.

"Where am I?" I asked out loud. I looked around, not seeing anything else, besides a faint outline of what appeared to be a door. I groaned, as I attempted to get up. As soon as I got to my feet, I fell to the ground.

"Damn," I mumbled to myself.

_You won't be able to move for a bit._ Said Clive.

_I can tell now._ I said back. I entered my mindscape, appearing in the same forest as each time.

"So do you know what happened to me after I passed out?" I questioned Clive, as I turned to him.

"I'm not sure, if you can't see it, neither can I," He responded

"That could have gone better, though the plan hasn't changed much," I heard the angel say. I turned meeting her eyes.

"I wish you would tell me your plan," I growled at her.

"You seem to be taking up demonistic traits. Not a good thing, and you'll know of the plan when the time comes."

"I'd prefer to know now," I said to her.

"That can not be done. Don't worry about it, nothing bad will happen."

"Why do I doubt that?"

"Because it's second nature to you creatures."

"Why do I get the feeling that you hate humans?"

"Because I do, you sinful creatures." I glared at her. She stared at me, unfazed.

"If you don't like _us_ then don't attempt to use us for your plans!" I shouted at her.

"I'm not allowed to directly interfere, so I'm forced to us you lesser beings as my body."

"I always prefer to use darkness, a lot less rules," I said, smirking as a felt a wave of it come across me.

"That's the right mindset!" I heard Zoth yell. I glanced to my left, seeing him just inside of the forest clearing.

"What are you doing just out of the clearing?" I questioned, looking at him.

"Because, I don't feel like fighting right now," He stated, turning around and walking away. Clive and Zade quickly ran into the woods too.

"Where's everyone going?" I asked looking around.

"Finally got you," I heard a strange voice behind me. I turned around, seeing Overlord Zenon.

"How did you get here!" I yelled, as I sent a sphere of darkness at him. It hit him, barely doing anything.

"You don't have complete control. That's good!" He said, as I felt in area of my mindscape, seeming to get blocked off. "You're trapped there now, without any control over your body now." I attempted to leave my mindscape, finding it impossible.

I was under his control. (S/N: When I'm in the real world, and I say I, it's going to be me controlled by Zenon.)

I opened my eyes, seeing nothing but white. I tried to figure out how I got here, or even who I was, but I couldn't remember anything.

"Who am I?" I questioned myself. I could see what appeared to be iron bars. "And where am I?"

"You are Zoth, one of my knights. And you are in my castle," Someone said, entering the room. I could see gray skin, and blonde hair. He had pure red eyes.

"So, that's it, then why do I find it hard to stand?" I questioned him.

_He's lying!_ A young voice yelled in my head.

"You were in a fight, against a group of rebels. You were losing, so you used all your energy, in a type of attack, trying to kill them. None of them died, and you became extremely weak. If your partner hadn't gotten you here so fast, you would've ended up dieing."

"Partner?"

"Yes, you were protecting me, along with your partner, Codie."

The name clicked into my head, I knew I had heard it before. _This...is...a lie..._ I heard someone say. _You...ghting...die..._

"His name sound familiar," I said, my voice almost void of all emotion.

"It should, you guys knew each other for years before coming to this world, and joining me," He said. I tried getting up, and found myself unable. "It seems you still haven't fully recovered. I'll give you a few days," He said, as he walked out of the room.

I closed my eyes, attempting to rest a bit more. As they opened, I found myself in a dense forest, dark and gloomy.

"Where am I?" I asked aloud.

"Seems another ones been created," I heard a male voice say behind me. I quickly turned seeing a demon in a pure black cloak.

"Who are you?" I quickly questioned, holding out my hand. He laughed.

"I'm the true Zoth," He said, smiling.

"You can't be Zoth!" I yelled, taking a step back. He stared at me.

"You've reverted, you grip weak end. You have forgotten how to tap into the power of darkness."

"Or light for that matter," I heard a voice say to my left. I quickly turned, seeing a woman in pure white clothes. She had long black hair, going all the way to the ground. I heard movement behind me, and out of instinct, I rolled to my right...right into 'Zoth'.

"Watch where the hell your going," He said, hitting me upside the head.

I looked back where I had been, seeing a swordsman in my place.

"Seems your speed hasn't gone down, that's good to know," Said the man.

"Zexion, now's not the time to try and kill him," Said a kid, wearing a red cloak. I could see white hair coming out of the edges.

"Who the hell are all of you!" I yelled at them.

"I'm the true Zoth, who was sealed in your body seventeen years ago," Said 'Zoth'.

"I'm an angel, who's plan you've been playing a huge part in," Said the woman.

"I'm a swordsman who you killed, and sealed into your body to tap into my power," Said Zexion, pointing his sword at me.

"I was your ally, who got killed in our fight against Zenon," Said the kid.

"That's a lie, Zenon's my lord!" I yelled at him.

"That's what he's tricking you into thinking, you were a rebel against him, his enemy," Said the kid, anger starting to rise in his voice. I forced my way out of my mindscape, uncaring to the side effects. I wasn't going to stay, where 'people were lying about my past.

I opened my eyes, seeing I was still in the same room as when I had gone to sleep. I looked around, seeing that no one was in the room. I quickly got up, not wanting to spend another second in the room.

I felt something coming off of my body. I looked at my arms, seeing darkness rising off of them. I grabbed the iron bars, attempting to force the darkness into my palms. I felt the iron weaken, as it started to dissolve into notthing.

The bars were ripped out, as I throw my arms back. Darkness filled the room, as I kicked the door. It blow off, and smashed into the wall, embedding itself into it. I noticed my hands for the first time, they were claws.

I felt wings on my back, I looked back, seeing they were pure black. I fell to the ground holding my head. My negative emotions, strong. Confusion and anger, rose inside of me. I heard laughter in front of me.

I looked up, seeing a humanoid demon. He had long black hair, extremely pale skin. A white claymore on his back, with a black one in his right hand. He had two gloves on, both pure white. He had pure black clothing on.

"This form, its my own now, isn't it?" He laughed. I found myself able to stand, as I got up.

"Who are you?" I growled at him.

"I'm...you can call me as Semaj, your dark self," He said

"Dark self?" I questioned him.

"I'm your negative emotions, given form."

"Then how can I still do this?" I questioned, as darkness continued to rise from my body.

"That's because I wasn't your source of dark energy," He laughed, as he pointed his claymore at me. "Maybe I should make myself the true one, the only one of us in existence."

"It seems you've made a full recovery," I heard someone say, coming up beside me. I turned to face him, and as I did only one name came to mind. Codie.

"That I have," I said, as I turned back to Semaj.

"More to kill, this'll be fun!" Semaj yelled out, as he rushed us. Codie, pulled out a scythe, seemingly out of nowhere, blocking the black claymore. With his left hand, Semaj reached behind him, pulling off the other claymore, before heaving it right over his head, down to Codie.

I reached into my pocket, pulling out what appeared to be a bone dagger out. I blocked his claymore, with the blade of the dagger. Darkness wrapped around my dagger, and around his claymore.

It dissipated, as the dagger broke in half. A smile spread across his face, as a wave of darkness knocked me and Codie backwards. I got up, a sick smile on my face. I laughed evilly.

"He forgot how to control me," Zoth laughed. Darkness wrapped tightly around him. Two claymores formed in his hand. "The energy coming off of you, smells delicious. I'll have to eat it!" He yelled, running at Semaj.

He stabbed forward with his dark claymore. Zoth jumped up, landing on the claymore. As he ran across it, a shocked look spread across his face. The White claymore, hit Zoth in his knees, knocking him away from Semaj, and straight into the ground.

Zoth opened his eyes, glaring at Semaj. Zoth held out his right hand, as darkness formed inside of it. A katana formed, and he grabbed the hilt. "I haven't had to use this in a long time, something more light weight," Zoth commented, as he seemed to vanish.

Semaj stuck his white claymore onto his back, confused to what just happened. Right as he did that, a katana came crashing down, onto his white claymore.

"Damn luck," mumbled Zoth, as he vanished again. Semaj, started focusing everywhere, looking for the slightest change. Codie jumped, slicing down with his scythe. Semaj blocked it with the black claymore, fell to the ground.

A katana was through his leg, as Zoth smiled behind him. Darkness rushed out of the injury, hitting both Zoth and Codie backwards. Semaj slowly started to be covered in darkness. A sadistic grin spread across his face.

"I'll be back," He said, as he faded into the darkness.

I was pulled into the deepest parts of my mindscape, looking at a wall of light.

"Where the hell am I?" I questioned, looking around. I was back in the forest.

"Your mindscape," Said the angel, who was sitting off of one of the tree branches.

"Why am I back here!" I yelled, darkness easily flying off of my body.

"Because, that barrier over there, hold your trueself inside of it, and were not letting you out until it breaks," Said the kid, who appeared under the tree.

"I told you, I am my damn true self!"

"Then what's my name! What do you swear-" the kid started, as something smashed into the barrier.

"The hell?" I questioned, turning to it. I saw a shadow quickly move smashing into the barrier again.

"Let my one true opponent out!" The shadow yelled, attempting to cut into it again.

"Zexion, that's not going to do anything!" Yelled the angel irritated.

"Zade, shut up, he's been my only equal with the sword, I'll free him and kill him!" He yelled, smiling evilly. "Thousand Cuts!" he sheathed the katana, as it closed thousands of cuts went across the barrier, doing nothing against it.

"The type of barrier it is, will break, over time, when the timing is right, it'll break. If it breaks before the time, then It'll be the better, but if it doesn't who cares. As long as it is before the events I need him for I don't care," Said the angel, gliding down to the ground.

"So are you just going to keep me here?" I questioned them.

"Until it breaks? Yes," Said the angel.

"We can't," Said the kid, glaring at her.

"Why not?"

"You're really going to leave Zoth in control of the James's body?" Questioned the kid. _James? The name, why do I know it?_

"...Damn," Said the angel, surrounding me with light.

"Before I go, what was the person I was fighting?" I questioned.

"Just as he said, he was your dark self. He formed when you forgot everything, the real you was hit with a wave of those emotions, which personified into Semaj," Said Zexion, attempting to cut through the barrier again.

"Why the name Semaj though?" I asked.

"Because, as much as you refuse to admit it, that's your real name spelled backwards," Said the angel.

"James? That's what you claim to be my true name," I laughed. I faded, exiting my mindscape.

"James, hello? Are you ok?" I heard someone question. I opened my eyes, seeing Codie standing above of me.

"James? Why do you call me that?" I questioned him.

"I don't know, maybe because that's your name," He said.

"No it isn't, my names Zoth," I said to him. "Sheesh, you think since were partners you'd know that by now."

"...I'll be back in a second," He said, walking off down the hall.

"James," Something said behind me. I turned around seeing a wood golem. "Zenon, wants to see you in his throne room." I nodded

"..."

"You don't know the way do you?" He asked. I nodded. He sighed, "Follow me then." He walked the path Codie went, with me right behind him.


	16. Chapter 16 Return to the Cave

Chapter 16

I followed the wood golem, through hallway after hallway. Each one looking exactly as the last had, pure white. The golem stopped every few minutes and turned around, making sure that I was still behind him.

"Were almost there," He said, as we turned the final corner. There was a big gate at the end of it. "I'll wait here."

I continued walking forward, till I got in front of the big, pure white gate.

"You fucking brainwashed him?" I heard someone yell on the other side of the gate.

"What does it matter if I did or not, either way, you have no say in it," Someone else said back. "Either way, I just sealed off his memories, not erased them." I knocked on the door, and waited a few seconds.

"Come in," Said the second voice. I opened the door, seeing both Zenon and Codie inside.

"Who are you guys talking about?" I asked, as I took a step in.

"One of our enemies, no one you need to concern yourself with," Zenon said to me.

"I'll take my leave," Said Codie, as he swiftly turned around.

"You are requested to stay as well," Said Zenon, who somehow slammed the door shut without moving from his spot. "You both have business to take care of."

"What is it that you request of us to do, lord Zenon?" I asked him. This all felt strange to me, as if I hadn't done this before.

"Our minions have seen a strange cave close to the enemies base. I would like you two to scout it out," He said, turning his back to us. I looked to Codie, who was already making his way out of the room.

I quickly followed him, since I had forgotten the way to the rebels base.

"Don't listen to Zenon," Codie whispered to me, as we walked away from the castle.

"Why would you say that?" I questioned him, confused.

"No matter what he has been filling your head with, it's all a lie," He told me.

_He's telling the truth!_ Yelled out... I think his name was Clive.

"It doesn't matter. Even if it is, unless I know the truth it'll stay this way," I said, to both of them.

"You'll see in the end, as long as the calculations are right," Said Codie, as we walked to the cave.

We arrived at the cave, around seven hours later. When I looked at it, there was only one word that came to mind. _Ordeal._

"Why is it that I feel like I've been here?" I questioned.

"I don't know, this is the first time I've seen it," Codie said to me. We walked to it, I walked easily in, already feeling like the gravity increased. Codie on the other hand, bounced off of the entrance, as if there was something stopping him.

"You have not gained permission to enter the cave!" A voice seemed to echo out of the depths of the cave.

"I'll get in there, even if I have to force my way!" Codie yelled out, smashing his scythe into the barrier. It seemed to bounce harmlessly off.

"You are not chosen to enter, you have the power, but lack the kindness it would take if you made it to the bottom, it would be a waste for you to attempt to make it," The voice said back.

"Don't go fucking judging me!" Codie yelled out, darkness pulsating from him. He sent wave after wave. They seemed to just bounce harmlessly off.

"Then how is it that I managed to get in here?" I questioned the voice.

"You were judged the first time you entered here, since you have been here before, there is no need to test you each time."

"Fuck it, I give up, this is to much work," Codie said, as he sat down outside. "Take this." He tossed something to me. It was an earpiece. "As long as you have that, we'll be able to keep in touch."

_Why is it that he seems he has thought of everything up?_ I asked myself, as I stuck the earpiece into my ear. I turned around, and walked through the cave. Somehow, it seemed to have been lit up.

Soon, the room opened up, and I could see archers at least ten of them. They all had an arrow nocked, and the bows aimed at me. "The hell?" I questioned

"So finally someone comes here," Said one of them. "We've been protecting him for years, and finally someone comes here." I knew I couldn't dodge them all, and I would be hit with enough to die.

_Focus your energy, right beside of you. Force it into a mimic form._ Came a voice from with'n my head. I decided to listen to it, and willed the darkness inside, to form a copy beside of me.

"Even if this only lasts a bit, its good to be free," Said the mimic.

"Who are you?" I questioned it.

"Again, I'm the true Zoth!" He yelled out. I saw some of the archers take a step back, as if they knew the name. I attempted to form a claymore, only getting a bow in response. While 'Zoth' got two claymores to appear.

"Why did I get this?" I questioned him, though it felt natural in my hand.

"Because you have forgotten how to truly control the powers inside of you," Said Zoth, as he dashed forward. I decide not to question it, as I looked around for something to shoot. As if on cue, an arrow formed in my hand, though it was red, as if it was on fire.

I nocked it, and fired. It took one of the archers by surprise, instantly covering her in fire.

"James, hurry it up in there, this guy's annoying," Came Codie's voice through the earpiece.

"Who's there?" I questioned him, as I fired another arrow at an archer, who dodged it. She fired one at me, which caught me in the arm.

"Your other half," He said plainly back. Darkness devoured the arrow, as I nocked another one. I quickly fired it off, which missed. I quickly shot a second one, hitting my target, who spontaneously combusted.

I looked to my right, seeing the other Zoth standing above a mound of corpses. As a shadow, his grin was unmistakeable. A grin of pleasure. He's body started to fade.

"Dammit, thought I would've had longer," He said, as it vanished.

"Congratulations, you have surpassed the first test, please continue," Came the voice of the cave, aka the one that had been talking earlier.

"Who the hell are you?" I questioned it, not expecting an answer.

"You'll find that out, if you can make it to the bottom," It said back. I decided I would continue forward. The bow vanished from my grip, as I continued deeper and deeper. I could hear Codie yelling out, in his own battle on the other side of the earpiece.

The cave again, opened up, and I was greeted with even more enemies then last time. There was more of a variety with them too, not all being the same ones. I groaned, as I formed a weapon in my hand.

I looked down, seeing that it was a pure white claymore. I took a step, seeing them slowly gather around, yet none made any move to hurt me. I continued walking by, my sword held ready to block if any one made a move to hurt me.

"It can't be," I heard a demon mumble within the crowd.

"This aura."

"But look at his claymore, its white not-" Before the last demon could finish his sentence, I felt the other Zoth's energy flow through me. It turned the pure white claymore, pitch black, and another one was formed into my hand.

"Now its black, and he's literally radiating with the dark energy. It must be him," Said a gargoyle walking up to me. I readied my claymores, though he made no move to attack. I was surprised when he bowed down to me.

"Overlord Zoth, you have awakened again," He said. "I request I be your guard once again."

"Overlord?" I questioned him, or at least I think it was a him.

"It seems your long rest has done damage to your memory," Said another demon, walking up and bowing down before me. This one was a Nekomata. Slowly all the demons inside of this chamber bowed to me.

"I believe it is still Zoth, but his aura...its mixed in with more then just his own," Said an old looking Dragon.

"He was sealed within a human, maybe he's not fully free yet," Said another dragon.

"If he's not, then that means this man in front of us is even stronger then Zoth."

"Not necessarily, it had to have been a strong seal in order to hold him there."

"Chanel," I said, for a reason unknown to even myself. Suddenly I felt power was over me, aching my whole body. "I'm only part Zoth," Said a voice, seeming to be a mixture off all of those inside of me.

"What do you mean by part?" Questioned the first dragon.

"He, I, was sealed into two beings. This one getting a small amount of the power and his mind, while the other got the rest of the power. The mixture of aura is because the man my mind was sealed in is a chaneller."

I held a claymore up. I saw it was constantly shifting. First darkness, then light. Fire came after that, and it would morph into a katana.

"So you are part Zoth?" Questioned the Gargoyle.

"Yes, but even with only the tiny fraction of my power, it's still more then enough to destroy all of you. If any of you don't believe me, then I challenge you to face me." I saw the two dragons start walking forward.

In less then a second I was in front of them. I let the claymores fall, as I placed both of my hands at there chests. I felt pain go through my whole body, as they turned to dust.

"Hahahahaha!" The Zoth part laughed. _So, I'm truly not Zoth?_ I thought to myself. I heard a slight cracking sound. _I'm not Zoth! Nor am I any of you!_ I started regaining control over my body, fully.

"So you're truly in there," Said the Nekomata, with a purr. "I'm staying by your side then.

"As am I," Said the gargoyle. The others didn't seem to want to. "I'm Vex, and this is Dimz, we'll stay by your side, milord." The others formed a path so that I could get through, but made no motion to follow me.

We exited the room, and I looked down at my hands. "If I'm truly not Zoth, then who am I?" I questioned out loud.

"What do you mean?" Questioned Dimz.

"I can't remember anything. The first memory I can remember is waking up, and being told I'm Zoth," I told her.

"So you can't remember what your own names is?" Asked Vex.

"No, only thing I know is that some of the others in my head call me James, and so did my partner. So I have to guess that that's my name," I said to them.

"Ok then, James," Said the Dimz, with a purr.

"Lord James it is then," Said Vex. I nodded, as we continued walking. The cave soon opened again, and I was greeted by the sight of only one man.

"So you've come, James," Said the man in the middle. He had brown hair, and a red bandana. An axe at his side, and he was shirtless.

"You know me?" I questioned him.

"Of course, but it seems you don't remember me," He said taking a step forward.

"I remember him, he killed four of the demons in the last room with one swing," Said Dimz.

"No, I can't remember anything, except for waking up, in front of lord Zenon. He told he I was his knight, and named Zoth. Though I'm starting to doubt that," I said to him, as I took a step.

"Why did you come here?" He questioned, as he lifted up his axe.

"I was told to, and now I'm hoping to find out more about myself. _He looks, like someone I know._ I thought, as I heard another cracking sound.

"I'm willing to tell you, if you can beat me," He said, dashing forward. I couldn't react in time. Though the claymores did form. I closed my eyes, as I prepared for the impact, that never came. I opened them, seeing Vex had held out his arm, blocking it for me. I also saw blood running down his arm.

I held out my left claymore, pointing at his arm. Mainly against my will, as I felt something else moving my body. I saw it heal. I moved forward, ducking under his arm, and slicing at the man. He blocked easily with his axe.

"You're going to have to do better then that, James," He said mockingly. I blocked an axe blow, that seemed to come out of nowhere. Flames appeared around me, moving forward to him. He dodged them, and moved for a blow, that could end this.

"Draken!" I yelled out. I saw shock in his eyes, as he stopped. I took the chance, and knocked the axe from his hand. I kicked him backward in the chest too, though that didn't seem to do much.

"So your remembering," He said.

"...I guess so," I said back.

"I'll go over the whole thing then."

Hours latter.

"So that's how we ended up here," He said.

"So I really am James," I said more to myself then anyone else.

"That is correct," Said Draken.

"Then, I'll give you any information I can obtain," I said, walking by him.

"Your not going back, are you?" He questioned me.

"I have too, my true mind still isn't free." Vex and Dimz followed me by him, and to the other end of the door. My eyes opened wide. _Door?_ I questioned.

"I've never been able to open the door, so I don't think you could either," Said Draken behind me.

"I don't care, it seems someone wants me down there," I said, as I reached for the handle. The door opened easily. I walked in, and Vex and Dimz attempted to. Yet they couldn't enter.

"You are the only one that I'll allow inside of here," Said the voice of the cave. I continued in, even though Vex didn't like the idea. As I continued through the corridors, which seemed to be more hallway like instead of cave like.

I continued, until I got to a door. It was wooden, and rotting away. "Finally, someone has been able to make it," I heard an old sounding voice, cough. I tapped the door, which broke apart at my slightest touch.

I saw something that surprised me. In the room, was an old man, with long white hair. He had a microphone nearby. "So that's how you got your voice around everywhere," I said.

"It...is," He said. With how he looked, he had to have been extremely old, even by demon standards. "I have...longed for this...day to come," He continued, as he got off of an old looking chair.

He seemed to barely be able to stand, as he slowly walked over to me. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Passing on my knowledge," He said plainly, as he placed a hand at my head. My eyes opened wide, as information leaked into my mind. The more of it I seemed to learn, the more he faded. "I longed for this day...the day I can die..." He said, as he pulled his hand back. He was completely transparent.

"Use the skills at your own risk," He finished as he faded away. I was left standing there shocked. He stayed alive inside of the cave, for what I guess was hundreds of years, just to teach his skills over to someone else.

I turned around, leaving the room, to go back to the entrance. The new skills fresh in my mind.


	17. Chapter 17

S/N: Just a warning, this chapters going to start in Codie's POV.

Chapter 17

James walked deeper into the cave, exiting my sight. A smile played my lips. I didn't think anything would go as perfectly as it has been. James was playing his part perfectly, and if he continued to, my goals could be achieved.

I've had a few minor setbacks. Though I can still see my goal ahead of me. If things work out, just as I've calculated, we'll end up controlling all. I smiled at the thought. Even more power then what I've already got.

My calculations may be off now, with events that I never predicted happening. James having his memory wiped clean. The appearance of James's double. Though they can still be dealt with, and my plans continue.

For power. That's all that matters. Power I must achieve. And with all my calculations, the only way I've seen that possible is with him by my side. Even if he's forced to aid me, I'll have power.

I got up, smiling. The times drawing near.

"Damn," I heard someone mumble. I looking into the direction of the voice. I was surprised to see James's double standing there. I got up, forming my scythe at my side.

"I'm not going to let you interfere with my plans," Said his double, forming twin claymores, just like James does.

"And I'm not going to let you ruin my plans," I said back.

"Is that so? Then lets see who has the power to fulfill our plans," Said the double. He dashed forward, at the same rate as James. _If everything's the same as James's, then I'll win this._ I thought, as I let darkness flow to my fingertips.

"Deathbeam!" I yelled out, shooting the darkness from my tips. Five beams shot from my left hand, all aimed for JD (James's Double). He dodged them with ease, his movements just like James's.

He attempted to cut me across the chest, which I dodged.

"Your good for being a mimic," I said to him.

"I'm not a fucking mimic!" He yelled out, reaching into his pocket and attempting to throw something, that wasn't there. I shoved my hand into his chest, preparing to shot a beam.

"You even mimicked his dagger throw, even though you don't have one," I said, firing it off. Yet somehow he was gone when it went off. I felt something cut into my left forearm. I drew my arm back, finally sticking in my earpiece as I jumped away.

"James, hurry it up in there, this guy's annoying," I said to him, as I dodged a claymore aimed at my head.

"Who's there?" Came his question from the earpiece.

"Your other half," I said plainly as I threw the earpiece into the ground. I ducked down under the claymore. I slashed him, my scythe entering the side of his stomach. I gave him a smirk, only to see he was smiling at me.

He held the palm of his hand out, to my head. I was blown backwards, as he shot a sphere at me. I hit the ground hard, and rolled across it. I quickly jumped up, as he pulled my scythe out of himself.

I pointed out my fingers, all to different locations, making sure I didn't miss. I fired beams from all of them. He jumped up, his left leg getting hit by one of the beams. He landed, placing both of his hands on the ground.

A wave of darkness smashed through the ground. I rolled over top of the wave. I couldn't let my plans end here. My plans to become the overlord. I smiled as I placed my left hand against his stomach, firing off five more beams into him.

"Damn!" He yelled out, taking a step back. He held out both of his hands. A dark smog entered the area. "I'll be back, for your head and his!" He yelled out. I dropped to the ground, right below the smog. I could see him moving away, for a split second. Then he was gone.

I waited until the smog had cleared up, before getting up and grabbing my scythe, before making it vanish. Unlike James, I can't recreate my weapons. I heard movement coming from the cave. I turned seeing James leading a small group of people out.

The one right beside him I remembered. He was on of his allies from the town that the rebels stayed at. The other two I didn't recognize. One of them had been made out of what appeared to be stone. He reminded me of a gargoyle. The other one looked like a fusion between a cat and a girl, with black hair and brown fur.

(Going back to my POV)

I saw Codie eying the people around me, as we exited the cave. I stopped, and Sabre took a few more steps before turning back to me. "Are you going to be coming back?" He questioned me.

"I can't. Even though I have regained some of my memories, there are more sealed away, along with how I truly act. I'll give you information regularly, but that's the most I can do," I told him. He stared at me a minute before nodding.

He turned around, walking away, completely ignoring Codie as he walked by. I heard movement, and suddenly Dimz ran past me, and straight into Codie, knocking him off his feet.

"Sorry!" I heard her say. "It's just, I feel that Zoth's full powers nearby.

"Dimz!" I heard Vex yell, as he moved past me to her. "Don't you remember, he was sealed into two different people. That could easily explain how they both have his energy signature," Explained Vex.

"Codie, this is Vex and Dimz, two of Zoth's guards," I told him.

"So two of yours," He said sarcasticly.

"Only because Zoth mentality resides within me."

"So you remember?" He asked me.

"Some things, but not everything. I remember that I was in the rebellion. Sabre was one of my partners and that you were on Zenon's side."

"With my own motives," He said.

"So since your with your own motives, you won't mind me giving away information to help the rebel forces," I said to him.

_Cracks have formed, the seal of your true self is starting to break. _I heard Zade say.

_Good._ I said to her.

"Lets report back to Zenon that there was nothing there. Dimz and Vex, you go join the rebels at Holt," I commanded them.

"But sir-" Started Vex, before I stopped him.

"Think about it. If Zenon blocked my memories, then he'll block yours just like he did to me," I said to them. "But if you guys go to the rebellion then when it comes time we'll be fighting on the same side again."

"Fine," They both said, as they walked off.

"It's time for us to go back," Said Codie.

We continued traveling, until we got to the castle. "Codie, who is this?" Questioned the guard, He had green hair, red eyes, blue cloak.

"This is...Zoth," He said with a slight pause.

"So he's the recently added one."

"Correct."

"The meetings at seven," The guard whispered, as Codie walked past him. I followed Codie.

"Meeting?" I questioned quietly.

"You'll find out when the time comes that we go there," He whispered back. We continued, taking the same path we had when we left. We got to the big doors again. The same wood golem that had gotten me before was standing there, guarding them.

"Trace," Codie said with a nod.

"Codie," He said back, as we entered the room. I could see the masked man and masked woman there, they were talking with Zenon, though about what I couldn't here. As soon as the doors opened, they stopped talking.

"Ah, Zoth and Codie, I see the two of you have made it back," Said Zenon.

"That is correct, Overlord Zenon," I said, dropping down onto my knee.

"Was there anything of interest inside of the strange cave?" Zenon questioned us.

"No sir, there was nothing of interest inside of the cave, just a group of demons unwilling to listen," I said to him plainly.

"That's a disappoint meant, though the fact that you made it in means I made the right choice in having you go. Dismissed," Said, Zenon, turning away from us. I got up off the ground, and me and Codie left.

"So what are we going to do now?" I questioned Codie.

"Relax till the time," He said back.

"OK then," I said, as I started back to my room. I saw that all the damage around it seemed to already be repaired. I opened my door and walked inside. I closed the door, and crouched down. I leaned against the door before closing my eyes.

"Welcome back," Said Clive.

"He's not fully back yet, I can still sense most of the true identity on the other side," Said Zade. I looked behind me, seeing the barrier there. I also saw that Zexion was still continuing his assault on it.

"Has he even stopped?" I questioned them. They shook there heads.

"He really wants to kill you," Said Zoth with a laugh. I decided to walk up to the barrier. I looked at it. I placed my hand to it, and as I did I felt a surge of emotional energy blast through me.

"Regret? Why does that emotion come to mind?" I questioned myself. I felt rage, hatred, and a list full of other negative emotions. "So that's why Semaj was formed," I mumbled.

"That is correct. So many emotions formed from when you got sealed, that he was able to be born of them," Said Zade.

"Also, Zoth, what was it that you did to those dragons in the ordeal cave?" I questioned him.

"Well at the cost of pain, which went away at a decent rate since they didn't have much time left, I accelerated there aging processes till they turned to dust. Though for someone like say, you, I would end up dieing because of how many years you are destined to have left. Then again, nothing is assured, if any force works hard enough they can alter it."

"That's good to know," I said.

"Not really, for all we know, I could kill you now, and take the body over," Zoth said plainly. I glared at him, as I closed my eyes again. I appeared inside of my room again, to someone knocking at the door.

"Time," I heard Codie say plainly with a tap on the door. I got up and opened the door, only to see Codie walking away. I quickly followed him. He quickly took many turns to which, I was barely able to follow.

"Keep up," I heard him say, as we reached an exit. He kicked the door open, and quickly rushed out. I went through the door fast, before it closed. We rushed by everything we saw, making sure not to be followed.

We walked for what felt like hours, until we reached a forest to which he held out both of his hands. I felt him let out one pulse. Then he quickly let out two more. Part of the forest started to fade.

It revealed a small path. He followed it, as I followed him. We ended up in a clearing. It was rather big, and there was quiet a few people there. There people were instantly in front of Codie, on there knees.

"Lord Codie, we are glad for your return," They said in perfect sync.

"This group is-" I started.

"My own personal rebellion. While you've been with the other group, I've been working the inside gaining my own. When the time comes, your group will attack, and at that instance, we'll attack from the inside," He said with a sly smile.

"So it'll end with a win?" I questioned.

"Of course," He said back.

"What's in it for you?" I asked, knowing him there was something he'd get out of it.

"What ever do you mean?" He said blankly.

"You never did anything unless you would get something in return."

"And I will, though that information is classified," He said. I facepalmed. He walked over to the stage, literally dragging me behind him. Once he got to the center of it, he closed his eyes. _Still has stage fright._ I thought.

"This is James, or as you might know him as, Zoth," The crowd groaned at this.

"Why the hell did you bring him here?" Questioned one.

"Isn't he on of Zenon's loyals?" Said another.

"That's what we made it appear to be. In truth, he's an old friend of mine, one that hates Zenon. He's to be my right hand man, and when the time comes, help lead the other side of the rebellion."

"Is he strong?" Came a question from the crowd. Codie turned to me, eyes still closed and gave me a nod. I walked forward. When I got to the edge of the stage, I released a wave of energy, along with forming a sphere and launched it at a tree.

Dark flames quickly devoured it, as I formed my claymores, a smile playing my lips.

"That's not even the tip of his power, yet he shows more power then most of you have. With this he has shown that he deserves to be my right hand, and if any of you have problems with that, feel free to challenge him.

I saw one get up I didn't bother looking at him. I dashed at him, knocking people and chairs out of the way. Once I was in front of him, I grabbed him by the neck and held him up. I let out a small laugh, as I threw him at a the flaming tree.

"Those flames won't kill ya, unless you're completely weak," I said, as I used my wings to rise above the crowd and land back on the stage.

"Any other complaints?" Codie asked with a slight laugh. I saw the whole crowd remain silent, unmoving. "Then that ends this meeting." Codie walked off stage, with me following right behind him.

"Why make me your right hand?" I questioned him.

"Your the only one here I can completely trust," He said plainly back.

"So that's why your keeping him at your side," Said a voice, I knew. I quickly formed my claymores, and pointed them in his direction. "I'm not here for a fight, right now."

"Then why are you here, Semaj?" I questioned

"Just to get a teammate," He said plainly as he rushed past me and at Codie. I sliced him across the back with my claymore, yet he continued moving. He grabbed Codie by the head, and raised him into the air.

"What? How?" Said Semaj, surprised. He let go of Codie and took a step back. Codie smiled, as Semaj became encased in darkness.

"Because unlike him," Codie pointed at me, "I'm always in control."

"No you're not," Semaj said back, as the darkness faded. I jumped at him grabbing him by the back of his neck. "If you were, I wouldn't have found him locked away." Semaj slide through my fingers as if I wasn't there. "And started a chain reaction."

He turned to me, "I'll be back for you in time." With that, he vanished into a wave of smog, as if he hadn't been there.

"Dammit, I didn't expect that," Said Codie, holding his head.

"You OK?" I questioned him. Codie let out a yell, as another formed beside him. He had snow white hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing all white, and had a scythe at his side.

"So I've been awakened again, we'll that gives me another chance to kill you then," He said, calmly to Codie.

"Fucking die!" Yelled out Codie, as he sent a wave of darkness at him. I flew into the air, to avoid the attack, as well as sent a second wave down at the stranger, who looked a lot like Codie.

"I won't lose to you again, other half," He said with a smile as he easily avoided out attacks. I dropped down, landing beside him. I stabbed at his stomach with my dagger. I heard a grunt, as it entered his flesh.

"So you've ended up at his side as well, then my only hope would be to go to your other half as well," He said, as he sent out two waves of darkness, forcing us back.

"Get back here Eidoc!" Codie yelled, as the man faded. Codie's other half had been released as well.


	18. Chapter 18 End to the madness

S/N: I decided to speed up the story a bit (Mainly because I can't think of many more events) So this is the final chapter, plus the four endings of which you can chose from.

Chapter 18

I opened my eyes for the first time that day. It had been a few months since the events in the forest. Everyone excepted me as Codie's right hand man, even the one I had thrown into the fire. Our forces slowly grew, we had our own mini army.

I got up, and grabbed a cloak the was split down the middle, black on the right, and white or the left, the opposite of my wings. I quickly put it on, and exited the room. I was greeted by one of the ninja's that was in the rebellion, Jak.

"I see you have woken up, sir Zoth," He said, as he bowed down. I shook my head slightly.

"There is no need to bow every time you see me," I said to him, motioning for him to stand. Not only had Codie assigned him to guard me, but so had Zenon. I started walking, with him slowly walking behind me.

"Zenon has a mission for you," Jak said. I nodded to him, taken the path I had taken far to many times before. We walked down the path, with him keeping an I out.

"You know you don't have to follow me around here right?" I said to him.

"Code two states that I must always be by your side," He stated. Code two, that's what we used for when it was something Codie said. I sighed, wondering why the hell he thought I needed a bodyguard.

_Well your track record hasn't been good._ Said Zoth with a laugh.

_That is not the point._ I said back to him.

_I believe it is._ He said back to me.

_Details, details._ I said to him.

_True._ He said back. I came to the door, which I had grown to know well, even by the golem that was outside of it, Trace. He nodded to me, as he pushed open the door. I was greeted by the same scene that I always was greeted by.

Zenon on his throne, with the male and female masked people beside him. "Overlord Zenon," I said dropping to my knee, as did Jak.

"Have you obtained any of your memories yet?" Questioned Zenon.

"No I have not, Lord Zenon," I lied. He stared at me for a second, before motioning for me to stand up. I did as I was told.

"I have a new mission for you, and Jak. You are to keep an eye on Codie."

"Why?" I questioned him.

"There have been rumors of a rebellion that he's leading. I would like you to keep an eye on him, to see if it's true or not."

"Ok, milord," I said to him, as I got up. _I have to warn Codie!_ I thought in my head.

"So you're part of it too?" Questioned Zenon. I turned around attempting to act confused.

"What are you talking about Lord Zenon?" I questioned him.

"How much do you really know? You have to know something, in order to disobey me."

"If you insist, I know almost everything," I said, as I formed my claymores. Jak, got up, and took off running, out the gate, to warn Codie.

"Even with your knowledge, you plan to defy me? So be it!" He held out both of his hands, The masked man, pulled out a sword, while the masked woman pulled out a staff.

"All the time I've been here, I've never once seen the hands of the Zenon fight," I started, as I pointed both the shadow blades at each one.

"Zoth, you seemed so loyal-" Started the masked man.

"Things aren't always what them seem," I said, as I dashed at the masked man. I hovered slightly above the ground, as I flew at him. He lifted his blade, with ease, blocking both of mine. I smiled, as I shifted the left blade, into a dagger and aimed it at his stomach.

He stepped back, as my dagger cut air. "It's going to take more then that," Said the masked man.

"Fine," I said back at him, as I formed the light bow, as I felt myself blown backwards, smashed into the wall.

"Two are your challengers, not one," Said the masked woman. A dagger came down, entering her staff, and roughly pulled it away.

"You will not harm Sir, James!" Yelled Jak, as he threw it into the air.

"Why the hell did you come back!" I yelled at him, as I sent a arrow at the masked man.

"I refuse to abandon an ally, were in this together. That's the Code of War we created right," He said, a smirk on his face.

_Code of War. So the fights began_. I thought. The masked man easily dodged the arrow. As I sent more and more at him, in a constant stream.

"So I'm not too late eh," Came a voice I'd grown to know.

"Even you came, Trace?" I questioned.

"Of course I would, I'm right outside of the room most the time," Said the wood golem, as he smashed his fist into the wall, where the masked woman had just been. I let my bow of light fall, as the masked man appeared in front of me.

"Zex," I said, as I formed a longsword. I smiled evilly as I blocked it.

"It feels so good to be back in power!" Yelled out Zexion, as he dashed forward smashing his blade into the masked man. A crack appeared in his mask, as he went backward. He landed easily, looking straight at me, with his yellow eyes.

"Who are you?" He questioned.

"Zexion," Zexion said. He used light step, appearing in front of the masked man. The masked man's blade entered my left arm, as I let out of a cry of pain. Zexion took a step back. "Cli," He said, closing our eyes.

They opened again, as a wave of fire exited. The masked man, managed to dodge to the right, as his hood fell down, burnt. His mask fell free, and Clive gave me back control. I was unable to move, because of what I saw.

"Adell?" I questioned. The man looked almost exactly like him, the only differences being his yellow eyes, and much longer hair. At the same time, two cries of pain yelled out. I turned to my left, seeing Jak's left arm, burnt off. Trace's whole body was burning.

He fell to the ground, as a pile of ashes.

"Jak, leave, this is a command," I said to him. Jak turned to me, a sad look on his face. He did as told, and left me behind.

"Your by yourself now, how do you plan to live?" Questioned Zenon with a laugh.

"I don't," I said to him, as the area around me lit up. Flames coming from the ground around me. "Sacrfical-" I started, before finding myself unable to speak. The flow of the fire halted.

_I can't let you do that._ Said Zade.

_Someone stop her!_ I yelled.

_They can't, I made sure they won't interfere._ She said. I felt my body, freeze, I couldn't move.

_Why?_ I asked.

_The plan, it must work, at all costs._ She said. _Zoth and Clive are locked out of any control, for now. Zexion, I forced to pass on. _I felt a blade enter my right arm, along with another in my left. They stabbed into the floor, pinning me to the ground.

"I gave you to much free will, last time. This time I won't I'll make sure all of your parts are sealed," Said Zenon, as he approached me. My head was roughly grabbed, and tilted upward.

I opened my eyes again, not as James, but as the fake Zoth. "What is your command my lord?" I asked Zenon, as the blades were pulled out. I didn't care, all was for my lord.

"The rebels are approaching, guard the front gate. I nodded to him, as my wounds healed. Darkness wrapped around my arms, as I felt my head ache.

_I ...won't_. Said something, that sounded like me. I continued walking, through the hallways. I ignored all, those who called me as James or Zoth, I only had one goal. To obey my lord.

_I will have my body back, for her sake. _Said the voice in my head. I continued to ignore it. I approached the gate, and waited just inside of the castle. I leaned on a wall, the darkness all around me.

It wasn't long before the gate opened up. I saw a red haired man, blonde woman, brown haired man, another blonde woman this one holding a bow. A white haired girl, black haired man, orange haired woman. A monster made of stone, a woman who was half cat, a floating frog, and finally a green haired woman.

"James?" Questioned most of them.

"Zoth?" Questioned the half cat, and stone demon.

"None will pass," I said plainly. "No one will get near lord Zenon!" Another man dropped from above, landing in front of the group. He lacked his left arm.

"I'm from the other front. Sir James, is fully under Zenon's control there is no known way to bre-" He was covered in darkness. He quickly jumped out of it, burn marks acrossed him.

"No known way to break it," He finished as one of the blondes healed him. I formed two claymores.

"I'll handle him...the rest of you, continue on," Said the green haired girl in sad tone.

"Freya why-" Started the brown haired man.

"You know why!" She yelled back.

"Thanks," Said the red haired man, as the group ran past me. I attempted to stop him, but I felt a spear enter me arm. "Survive!" Yelled the red haired man again.

"Your not going to stop them," Said Freya, in a shaky voice. I lashed out with darkness, yet her spear didn't disintegrate. I attempted a kick. She jumped back, landing on her feet. I dashed forward, flying at her. She held up here spear, blocking my sword.

"Why?" She asked me.

"Because my master commands it," I said, as she took a step back, and I dashed again. She kicked me in the stomach, stopping me. She then left out a fury of blows, slowly pushing me backwards. For some reason my body wasn't cooperating with what I wanted.

It froze me in front of the wall. I felt her spear hit me, stabbing into my stomach, pinning me to the wall. _This is how it must be!_ Said the voice inside of me, as it regained control.

"I don't want it to end this way," Said Freya. She was looking down at something in her left arm. My sword, the one made from my horns.

"Do it, finish me, please," I said to her. She looked up at me, confused slightly. I felt a pain in my head, as the Zenon controlled part fought for control again. "Please, end this while I'm in control, I won't be able to hold of the Zenon slave for much longer."

She didn't make a move, sat there frozen. "Fine then, forcing me to use all my energy," I said, as I entered my mindscape.

"Give me the body back," Commanded ZS (Zenon Slave). I could see three barriers, the others behind them.

"I can't do that, even if I take this body down with you, you will die here!" I yelled, moving forward. Red, my aura, lashing out. Blue, his aura, did the same. It moved with us, as we clashed.

I felt something stab into my stomach. A dagger, stabbed through. I jumped back, my blood dropping on the ground.

"You can't win, give it back," ZS continued to command. I continued evading, every one of his attacks. His eyes widened, as his pace picked up.

"You can't stop this," I said, as I put my hand to the ground, inside of the circle of blood. Air flowed, locking us in place, him inside of the circle. I felt the walls locking others in my mind break.

"About time you three join the party," I said to Zade, Clive, and Zoth.

"I should say that to you, for the past months," Said Clive. He focused his magic, as flames appeared inside of the circle.

"Hurry," Said Zade, as light arrows constantly went in and out of the fire.

"He can't give the body to you, because I will have it!" Yelled out Zoth, as the darkness devoured ZS.

I opened my eyes, leaving my mindscape. I wasn't pinned to the wall anymore, and my wounds healed.

"Why?" I questioned her.

"Because, you were still in there," She said, hugging me. I hugged her back.

"I'm sorry I've been gone for so long," I said to her.

"It's OK, now that I have you back," She said, letting go. She wiped a tear from her face. I got up, Freya doing the same. "Though you will have to be punished for it." I winced slightly, at the thought.

"We have to go," I said to her, she nodded. We rushed off, deeper into the the castle. "I'm glad I know the path."

"Not going to be worth the punishment though," She said.

"Maybe not, but we can keep up at least for now," I said to her. We entered the next big room, seeing Codie, and part of his group, attacking Zenon's men. "Codie!" I yelled out.

He turned to me, as he disemboweled a dragon.

"Get now I have to kill you too," He said, turning his scythe to me. I held up my hands.

"I got control back." He lowered the scythe a smile on his face.

"Then the plan can continue," He said. "Troops, the final stages are set, hold them off while we go deeper in!" He yelled out, motioning for Freya and I to follow him.

"Is it a good idea?" She questioned me.

"I know Codie well, he wants Zenon dead, for a reason I don't know but still he's an ally, for at least right now," I said to her, running after Codie. She followed behind me.

"So how did you get control back? Jak reported that you were under Zenon's control again," He asked me, as we stopped for a second, as he got the feel of the area.

"It's because of Freya, here," I said, quickly kissing her. She blushed slightly but kissed back. He turned to me, motioning for us to look around the corner. I looked, seeing Axel, fighting the Overlords that had come to kill Zenon.

Most of the monsters he controlled with the flute, were dead on the ground. Axel, barely able to stand, continued to fight.

_Now is the time, help him._ Said Zade inside of me. I moved fast, taking down an overlord with guns who was in the back.

"You?" Questioned Axel surprised.

"I'll help you in this fight," I said to him, as I blocked an axe with a shadow claymore, barely. Freya, stabbed her spear through him from behind.

"Here!" She yelled, throwing my bone sword at me, I caught it, with my right hand, and transferred my shadow claymore to the left hand. I scanned the room. Codie was behind most of them, slashing wildly with his scythe. Axel, who was barely able to stand, was in the back. Freya was at my side, barely able to keep up with our opponents.

_Use it now, the skill from the cave! If you fail Axel will die. We can't have that now, the worlds would change far to much! _ Said the angel. She was right, I had to do it, not only for Axel, but to make sure Freya and Codie could get out to.

"Codie, take Freya and Axel and go, continue through the door, now!" I yelled.

"I'm not leaving you," Freya said.

"Codie do it, as my last wish," I said to him, a sad look in my eyes. He stared into them for a minute, before nodding. He grabbed Freya roughly by the waist, making her and grabbed her arm roughly, forcing her to drop her spear.

He picked her up, and slung her over his shoulder, much to her distaste.

"Let me fucking go, I'm not leaving him!" She yelled. He ignored her, and did the same to Axel.

"I'll wait on the other side of the door," Codie said, as he walked through it, closing it behind them. I closed my eyes, opening them, as light formed around me, flames started to rise up. The overlords moved forward, launching an attack all at once. But it was to late.

"Sacrificial! Flames!" I yelled out. Flames flooded the room, burning anything they touched, including me. Screams could be heard, as I dropped down to the ground. They were dieing. A few made a run out of it, going back to the exit. Other burned to there death.

"Your part is done, there is no more need for you," Said a female voice in front of me. I was shocked, even through the aura of light, that stopped her from being burnt, I could still make her out. Zade.

"You...have a body?" I asked, as the flames died down. I was barely alive.

"I told you I did. You played your part well, but there's no more need for you. Good bye, James, half demon scum," She said, as she exited the room.

I felt my mind leave, as someone reentered the room. "James!" Someone yelled. It was Freya.

"Leave me. Help Adell," I said, barely.

"Were not doing that," Said Codie, as I felt myself being lifted up. I was propped up, over to peoples shoulders. There height was uneven, but that didn't matter.

"We'll get you to Treya, she'll heal you," Said Freya, a hint of fear in her voice.

"I owe you my life," Said Axel, who was slowly walking behind us.

"Don't...mention...it," I said, slower. I saw the gate to Zenon's throne room open.

S/N: Sorry for the slight cliff hanger, but this is where the endings will differ. There will be four endings and I will post them all at once, though as four different chapters. They will be shorter then most of my chapters.

You, the readers will chose an ending, through Reviews or PM's. If no one does, your leaving it up to Codie to decide, which might not be a good thing to some of you guys and gals. In case some of the people who have the story favorited haven't been keeping up, I will send out messages to everyone who has favorited the story so they all get a fair chance to vote.


	19. Ending 1: Good end

S/N: So this is the start of the four endings. Don't have much else to say.

Ending 1: Good ending

I was greeted with smiling faces. I could see blast marks, from where Zenon was blasted by Rozalin. I could see Jak, leaning against a wall, panting heavily. Tink was floating by Rozalin, who was near Adell.

I would've continued to look around, at all the happy faces, but main pulsed through my body. I think Codie felt slight pain too, because I felt him fall slightly, which in my pain allowed me to fall.

"What's wrong with him?" Questioned someone, I couldn't tell who.

"James!" I heard someone yell out. I could see Freya, over top of me, asking Treya to heal me. I saw her hold up her hand, yet nothing happened. A sad look went across Treya and Sabre's face.

"So...there too much...for a human...body," I said, feeling complete pain through my body. I had it figured out, my body was reacting this way, due to the return to my human nature. I knew I wouldn't be surviving it.

_Give in to me, I'll heal your body fully._ Said Zoth inside of me.

_Not...going...to fall...for that._ I said to him. My vision started to fail, I could see blurs.

"Take my hand, join me to rule, and I'll heal you," I heard Codie say.

"Sorry, but no," I said to Codie. My vision faded, I was barely conscious as my body started to fall back. The last thing I remembered was something cutting into my wist, and something being put on it.

I opened my eyes, seeing a roof. "Where the hell..." I started, as I looked around, it was mine and Freya's house in Holt. "How am I..." I started. I felt my head, noticing that my horns, were gone. I attempted to flap my wings, noticing that they were gone as well.

The front door opened. Freya walked in. She turned, spotting me sitting up. Almost instantly, she was hugging me.

"I thought you were dead," She choked out.

"So did I," I said to her hugging her back. "How am I..." I started. She took a step back, and wiped away a tear.

"I...turned you into a half demon," She said, showing me a cut across her wrist. "I cut our wrists, and used it to swap enough blood to turn you into a half demon." I leaned forward, and kissed her.

"Thank you," I said to her, as I leaned back.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," Said Treya, as she entered the room. She surprised Freya, who took a step back. She turned to me, "I see your doing better," She said.

"It's all thanks to Freya," I said back.

"I know. I think you should go out and walk around a bit, Freya isn't the only one who was worried about you surviving," She said to me, as she walked out.

"We should go tell everyone else," I said to Freya.

"I agree," She said, grabbing my left hand. We started to the door, and as soon as I exited, Jak was in front of me, on his hand and knees.

"Sir James, I'm glad to see you in good health again," He said.

"Please don't call me Sir James, James is just fine," I told him.

"Fine then," He said back.

"So who all are here?" I questioned Jak.

"All of your original team, Cybl, Dimz, Vex, and even Codie," Jak told me.

"Thanks," I said to him, as me and Freya walked off. We went around checking with all them members. Finally we came to Codie.

"So your all eh," Codie said to me, holding his scythe at his side.

"Sorry I didn't take your choice," I said to him.

"Doesn't matter, I'll end up in power somehow," He said with a smile. "Even if you don't I will find a way." He turned around and started walking away. I turned around, knowing he wasn't going to be leaving alone.

At least three people would be going with him. I knew Jak would, and Dimz and Vex would because he carried the power of Zoth, or at least most of it.

"So is that it?" Questioned Freya.

"I have one more stop to do, but you go ahead, I'll meet you at the house later," I told her.

"No!" She yelled. "Every time you get out of my sight you end up hurt!" It was true, I was out of her sight when I got captured by Codie, then Zenon. I was out of her sight when I used Sacrificial Flames, one of the skills I learned from the Cave of Ordeals.

"Then you can come with me, it shouldn't take long. I just want to go out of the sight of other people," I said to her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because, what I plan on doing can only be done once," I told her.

_Don't tell me you plan-_ Started Clive.

_The other skill, yep._ I said to him.

"What is it?" Freya questioned.

"You'll see," I said, as we walked into an alley. I held out my palms feeling some of my energy move to them. Light appeared in front of me, slowly taking shape. "Revive," I said. The light turned into a body, the body of Clive.

"You wasted it on me," He said plainly.

"Clive?" Freya questioned surprised.

"It is me, I've been in this idiots mindscape since my death. On one of his missions that he worked with Codie, while working for Zenon took him to the Cave of Ordeals. When he got to the bottom of it, a ghost taught him two skills, the first one being Sacrificial Flames, which is what nearly killed him."

"The second one could only be used once, to bring someone back from the dead, and he chose me," Said Clive shaking his head. "Since I'm back I might as well go tell everyone that I'm back." And with that, he walked out of the alley.

"It's starting to get late," I said, noticing the moon start to rise above us. A full moon.

"We should be getting back, since were leaving soon," She said.

"Leaving?" I said confused.

"Yea, me and Treya are going back to our home town while Sabre goes to get another mission," She told me.

"Oh..." I said, kind of disappointed.

"... You know I'm taking you there too right?" She asked, due to my response.

"Now I do," I said, in a happier voice. She facepalmed, as we walked to our house. I went to lay down on the couch, but Freya, pulled me back.

"...The beds big enough for...both of us to sleep in," She said, blushing. My face became bright red as well, as I followed her up. She led me to what, at once had been just her room. She laid down the the bed, on the left side, while I laid down on the right.

We both went to sleep facing each other.

I felt myself being shook as I woke up. I opened my eyes, seeing Freya was already out of bed. I rolled over, seeing her.

"It's about time you woke up," She said. "You need to change, were leaving soon." I got up and got ready, putting on a pure black cloak, instead of my white and black one.. I exited the building with Freya beside me, surprised to see that it was still dark out.

"What time is it?" I questioned.

"Around four in the mourning," She said, with a smile.

"No wonder I'm tired," I said to her. She laughed.

"Well you always woke up a lot later," Said Clive, walking up, Cybl right behind him.

"Thanks," Said Cybl, as she saw me.

"No need to thank me, he had my back the whole time he was dead, it's the least I could do to repay Clive," I said to her.

"I still think it was a waste," Said Clive. I saw Cybl move while behind him and a staff smash down on his head.

"It was not!" Cybl yelled. I couldn't help but laugh.

"By the way, what happened to Damin, Draken, and Zell?" I questioned her, confused to why they weren't around.

"They found another mission, while I wanted to finish what my brother started," Cybl said.

"Finally," I heard Freya say. I turned, looking at her. She was facing the other way. I could see Sabre, and Treya coming down the path. "About damn time you guys got here," She said to them.

"Sorry lost track of time," Said Treya.

"We'll are start moving together, but were going to need to split up," Said Sabre.

"Why?" I questioned, confused.

"Well, once we get to the other netherworld, I have to head over to the mercenary guild and wait for another mission. Clive and Cybl are going to go back to there home town. And Treya, Freya, and you are going to their home town."

"Oh," I said plainly, as our small group, started walking over to the gatekeeper.

_You've been silent for a while, I know your still in there. _I said to Zoth.

_So?_ He said back.

_Why?_ I questioned him.

_Why not._ He said back. After that I gave up on trying to get anything out of him.

We traveled for a few days, the first to split off from us were Clive and Cybl, as soon as we got to their home netherworld, they went the opposite way. Sabre stayed with us for about another day, before having to split off.

We arrived, at the town, a week from our depart of Holt. The place was rather big, which surprised me. We walked through the place for a bit, heading over to their house.

"Treya!" We heard someone yell. We stopped, as someone ran up to Treya.

"It's good to see you Elain," Treya said to her, as the girl ran up to us. She had pink hair, tied into two ponytails going down her back. She was wearing a dress.

"It's good to see you too! So you're back from the mission, how'd it go? Did Sabre take any of the hints you keep dropping yet?" She asked in a hyper way.

"The mission went well, we managed to win. No he hasn't taken any of them yet. Heck, even Freya had better luck then me," Said Treya. At that, Elain looked behind Treya, seeing Freya and I.

"Who are you? Where you from? How'd you two meet?" Elain suddenly asked me.

"James, doesn't matter, during the mission," I said plainly.

"Ah, so you got an anti-social one Freya!" She yelled out. She continued talking extremely fast to Treya.

"Does she ever shut up?" I whispered to Freya.

"I don't think so," She whispered back. "Treya, me and James are going on ahead, OK?"

"Sure," Said Treya, who continued to talk to Elain. We continued walking, till we got to a small wooden house. Freya opened the door, "I'm home!" She yelled out. A man came around the corner, a sword at his side.

He had blonde hair, spiked up slightly. He also had a green shirt and pants on. "Welcome home, Freya...who's your friend?" He asked, giving me a glare.

"Dad, this is.." she took a small breath. "My boyfriend, James," She said, her face starting to turn red. The man looked me over, eying every part of me.

"I don't approve unless he can beat me in combat," He said, crossing his arms.

"I'll take your challenge," I said to him. He nodded to me, as he walked out of the house, Freya behind him. I followed them.

"Don't use your sphere's I wanna keep him alive," She whispered to me.

"Don't worry I won't," I said to her. We continued walking, her dad leading us out of the town, into a mellow that was nearby. He turned around, and drew his sword. I grabbed the hilt of my sword, which I had gotten back from Freya. It felt weird to use this thing after so long.

I drew it, and pointed it at him. "Your going to regret this," He said, as he dashed at me. I blocked with my sword, and swiftly pulled out my dagger, and attempted to hit him with it. He jumped back, right as it cut his shirt.

It was my turn to attack. I rushed forward, attempting a strike at his shoulder. He blocked, and ran his sword down mine, till his sword collided with my left shoulder. "Dammit!" I yelled out as I took a step back.

I gripped my sword tightly with my right hand. I reached into my pocket again, pulling out my dagger. I threw it as fast as I could. He dodged it, and grabbed the chain, using it to pull me closer. I slashed the chain with my sword, breaking through it easily. Before I noticed, he was cutting into my right forearm.

I dropped my sword, due to pain. I felt something hit my throat, I looked at him, seeing his blade pointed at it. "I win," He said plainly.

"I," I started, as I felt my body tremble slightly, "Refuse," I felt my self start to lift off the ground. "To," I was far above him now, "Lose!" I yelled out. I felt darkness surround me. I let out a scream, as it blew apart.

I looked down, too see I was still floating. I looked behind me, seeing shadow-like wings holding me up. My hands, had shadow-like claws. I felt my head, feeling what I'd assume, was shadow horns.

_The hell?_ I questioned myself.

_Since your body, isn't mostly demon, lets just say if you use my powers, your enter a true demon state. _Said Zoth.

_OK then._ I said, as I felt my injuries start to heal. I formed two claymores in my hands, holding them in an X shape in front of my body. I flew downwards, at Freya's dad. I stopped, halfway there, cutting with both my sword, sending an X shaped wave of darkness at him.

He dodged it, as I sent wave after wave of them at him. He kept dodging them. I slowly went closer and closer to him, while still sending wave after wave at him. I suddenly dropped down, right in front of him. He looked at me, slightly surprised as I cut my swords into his stomach.

I swiftly pulled them out. "Nice try," I heard his voice from behind me. The version in front of me faded, as if it wasn't really there. I felt a blade at my back. "Again I win," He said. I saw four figures in the distance, as my phone went off.

I slowly reached into my pocket, hoping that he would stab me for it. I saw who it was, Codie, and answered it.

"This isn't really a good time," I said to him.

"I know, I can see you. I'll let you borrow some of his power to finish the fight," Codie said back to me, before hanging up. I dropped my phone, as I felt a bit more power going through me. I smiled slightly.

"I believe its I who have one," I said to Freya's dad.

"Why's that?" He questioned.

"Because I have you completely surrounded with darkness," I said plainly to him.

"No you don't," He stated.

"It's all below you," I said to him, as I turned around, and grabbed the blade of his sword. I kicked him in the stomach, as the darkness grabbed at his feet, holding him in place.

"So do you give?" I asked him.

"...Yes," He said, after a pause. I let all the darkness dropped. As I stopped using Zoth's power, the shadow wings, claws, and horns vanished.

"So, if I use the power now I turn into a true demon form?" I questioned myself, now that I had time to think.

"What the hell was that?" Questioned Freya.

"According to the demon, when I use the power, I'll enter a true demon like state like that now," I told her.

"The demon?" Questioned her dad, getting up.

"I have a demon sealed inside of me," I told him.

"And by true demon form he means, the form he had when he was turned into a demon," Said Freya, as she went through explaining everything that happened in the mission, with me filling in my side of the parts from when I was gone.

"So, part of Zoth's sealed into you. That would explain why I thought you looked like him when you turned to the other form," Said her dad. "I fought against him."

With that, he ended the conversation, saying I was allowed to stay as long as I wanted. I stayed with them, till Sabre contacted us, saying we had a new mission, to help a kid named Mao.

S/N: I'm surprised this made it this long, I was only expecting four or five pages.


	20. Ending 2 Bad end

S/N: This one shouldn't be as long.

Ending 2: Bad ending

I saw, looks of horror, as Adell was standing over Rozalin's body. He had killed her. "Get out of here!" I yelled, a bit to late. I saw darkness, lash out, and go inside of Adell. I felt pain going through my body.

Codie must have felt it too, because his moved, for a second. Long enough for me to fall to the ground. I heard screams, of Adell's brother and sister.

"Sir Codie, get Sir James out of here now!" I heard Jak yell.

"We have to protect the Zoth users!" Yelled Vex, as he and Dimz ran forward, to help slow down Adell. I felt myself being pulled but I couldn't see anything.

_Give in to me, I'll heal your body fully._ Said Zoth inside of me.

_Not...happening. _I said to him, as I was being dragged away. My vision started to blur, and I faded into my mind.

I woke up, just outside of Zenon's castle. I could see Sabre, Freya, Treya, Codie, and Cybl, no one else.

"How am-" I didn't get to finish my sentence, as I was tackled into a hug by Freya. She buried her face into my chest, as she cried.

"I thought you were dead," She continued to cry into my chest.

"I'm not though," I said, as I wrapped my arms around her.

"We lost almost everyone, as far as we know, were the only ones left," Said Sabre, in a sad tone.

"So, were all that's left, and Adell's still out there," I said, a sad tone too.

"Should we go after him?" Questioned Codie.

"It'll take quiet a bit to take him down, if he, no, it took down so many then were going to have a hard time with him," I said, still holding Freya, tightly.

"I say, we don't go after him," Said Freya, "I don't wanna see anyone else die," She cried into my chest.

"If we do go after him, were going to need more people," Said Sabre. That's when I remembered, the second skill I had been taught.

"Can you let go for a second Freya?" I asked her. She shakenly let go. I held out my palms, a shadow appeared, taking shape.

_Don't waste it on me, save it._ Said Clive.

_Not going to happen. _I said to him.

…_And I'm the only one who stayed. _He said.

_Which means your the only choice._ I said, as the shadow took his shape, and gained color. It was so bright, I could see his soul leave my body, and enter it's new one.

"I still think this was a waste on me," Said Clive, as he opened his eyes. Almost right away, he was tackled down by his sister. "Let fucking go!" He yelled out. She let go slightly surprised.

He turned to the group, looking between everyone. Freya, quickly grabbed onto me, still crying.

"If were going through with the fight against it, were going to need a bigger force. Were each going to need be stronger, each of us. Adell, I don't think it'll move as long as it's left alone," Said Clive.

That's how we became the anti-Zenon alliance, hell even Codie joined it. That's how it started, our quest for vengeance.


	21. Ending 3 Worst ending

Ending 3: Worst Ending.

I saw, looks of horror, as Adell was standing over Rozalin's body. He had killed her. "Get out of here!" I yelled, a bit to late. I saw darkness, lash out, and go inside of Adell. I felt pain going through my body.

Codie must have felt it too, because his moved, for a second. Long enough for me to fall to the ground. I heard screams, of Adell's brother and sister.

"Sir Codie, get Sir James out of here now!" I heard Jak yell.

"We have to protect the Zoth users!" Yelled Vex, as he and Dimz ran forward, to help slow down Adell. I felt myself being pulled but I couldn't see anything.

_Give in to me, I'll heal your body fully._ Said Zoth inside of me.

I stopped, thinking about it.

_Fine._ I said. I felt his power go over me. My body, instantly healed, as it got up.

"James!" Freya yelled out. She went to hug my body, but got stabbed through the chest with a claymore.

"Hahahahaha!" Yelled out Zoth, as her body hit the ground. He turned fast, as he sliced through Codie's now human body. "Must have all my power back!"

"James you bastard!" Yelled out Treya, aiming an arrow at me.

"James isn't here anymore, it's only me, Zoth," He said, smiling evilly. He sent out a wave of darkness, smashing into Cybl, Sabre, and Treya. They smashed through the door. He turned to Zenon, who was standing above five dead bodies. "Now to absorb your power as well!"

I was left, as a ghost, on the sides, watching as he killed everyone I had grown to love in this world. It was then that I swore no matter what, I would have my vengeance on him.

10 years later

I sat there on the edge of a cloud. I was in Celestia, my new home, as an angel. I had been found, by an angel, three years after Zoth had ruined everything.

"So it's time for me to make my move," I said as I started to stand up.

"So your about to make your move," Said Codie, coming up behind me.

"Yep, and I'm surprised they even had you join," I said to him.

"So am I, they should've know that I will end up becoming a fallen angel or something."

"Well, I better get going," I said, as I started to lean backwards.

"I'll join you, I need to kill that bastard as well," Said Codie, as he jumped off of the cloud. I shook my head, as I continued to lean backwards, till I fell of it.

That was how our quest for vengeance started.


	22. Ending 4 Overlords

Ending 4: Overlords

I was greeted with smiling faces. I could see blast marks, from where Zenon was blasted by Rozalin. I could see Jak, leaning against a wall, panting heavily. Tink was floating by Rozalin, who was near Adell.

I would've continued to look around, at all the happy faces, but main pulsed through my body. I think Codie felt slight pain too, because I felt him fall slightly, which in my pain allowed me to fall.

"What's wrong with him?" Questioned someone, I couldn't tell who.

"James!" I heard someone yell out. I could see Freya, over top of me, asking Treya to heal me. I saw her hold up her hand, yet nothing happened. A sad look went across Treya and Sabre's face.

"So...there too much...for a human...body," I said, feeling complete pain through my body. I had it figured out, my body was reacting this way, due to the return to my human nature. I knew I wouldn't be surviving it.

_Give in to me, I'll heal your body fully._ Said Zoth inside of me.

_Not...going...to fall...for that._ I said to him. My vision started to fail, I could see blurs.

"Take my hand, join me to rule, and I'll heal you," I heard Codie say. I thought about it for a second. I reached out, and grabbed his hand. I felt healing power rush over me. I felt my burns fade, as I got up.

"Now together we can rule," Codie said, a smile spreading across his face.

"So, that's been your plan the whole time," I said, as I walked closer to him. "Then we have a deal."

"James, you can't be serious," Said Freya, a sad look on her face.

"I am Freya," I said holding out my hand, "Join us."

"All you care about is power?" Said Freya, starting to get angry.

"No it's not," I said.

"You fucking liar!"She yelled as she left the room, almost everyone did, mostly hoping that there wouldn't be any conflict with Codie and me ruling over the place. Little did any of us know, that we would be they key to the next stage of the events.

10 years later

I sat on the throne, a pure black cloak, with a black dress shirt and dress pants, both my wings were now pure black. I was showing no emotion like always.

"You want a part of this?" Asked Codie, as he held out a gold coin, aka Hel.

"I don't care," I said, in a monotone voice. I had to do it, that's why the people called me the emotionless overlord.

"Overlord James, don't you think you should stop him?" Asked Vex, worry in his eyes.

"Why would I, not like it bothers me," I said back, emotionless. Codie, was 'testing' for new employees.

Three demons lined up, in front of him. "Here take this coin," He said, holding it out to the first one.

"Tha-" The person started. As soon as the hand hit the coin, Codie stabbed his scythe into her chest.

"Here take this coin," He said walking over to the next one. The guy hesitantly reached out for the coin. As soon as it hit his skin, Codie stabbed him in the chest too. He walked over to the third person.

"Here take the coin," He said.

"I'd rather not," He said back.

"I like you, your smart. I'll hire you to clean around here for now. First order of business, clean up this mess," He said pointing to the two bodies.

"James, Codie, I got news!" Said Jak, as he appeared, down on his knee.

"What is it?" I asked, no emotion.

"There's a rebellion happening, their starting there move. There leader, claims to be Zoth's seal," He stated.

"Hell ya, time to massacre them!" Codie yelled. It was reason he had gotten the title animistic overlord.

"Rumors are, they also have angels at there side, one that even fits your description, of Zade," Continued Jak.

"So that means the times coming, or moves need to be pointed at the spear heads," I said.

That's how Codie and I started on our mission, to kill the rebels.

S/N: And that's it for the endings, remember to PM me or Review which ending you want, if you don't Codie's the one who gets to chose, and I don't think you want that.


	23. Right now in the poll

I figured I'd post the results corrently, I also decided to extend the choices for a week, due to lack of votes.

Good Ending: 2

Bad Ending: 1

Worst Ending: 0

Overlord Ending: 1

If you guys want more of a teaser for the chapters, tell me and I'll post a bit about them.


End file.
